Shido and his electrifying Spirits
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: After a traumatic past and his body adapting to his environment, Shido wields a power that he doesn't quite understand. Meeting Spirits along the way, he finds his place in the world. Rated M for mature themes. Lemons, Limes, Violence, Language, death.
1. Chapter 1

**After alto of thought, I decided to make this fic. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

 **Its a harem fic. As usual. Kurumi, Tohka, and Kotori are definites. Probably gonna do the Yamai Sisters as well.**

 **As always, give me ideas if you have them.**

* * *

Fire… Raging Red. Burning. Shido Itsuka was in a burning house trying to find his adopted little sister, Kotori. Well technically, he was adopted but still.

"Kotori! Where are you?!" Spoke the young 8 year old.

"Big Brother!" Spoke the crying voice.

"I'm coming Kotori!" Shido spoke, moving towards the living room. The ceiling above had caved in and electrical wires were all around, sparking Kotori. She was far enough away that they weren't hurting her, but the sparks were attacking her though it wasn't really felt, but she couldn't move. As Shido began to pull away one of the electircal cables from around Kotori, a window exploded behind Shido from the power of the fires, which caused a vacuum sucking Shido and the power lines towards the window. Shido was struck in the chest and stomach by four eletrical cables.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Shido screamed in excruciating pain as the electrons coursed through his veins.

"BIG BROTHER!" Kotori screamed as she watched her brother die.

* * *

Shido opened his eyes while in his bed, tears in his eyes from the nightmare. Shido was 16 years old, 6 feet tall with blue hair and amber eyes. These Amber eyes were filled with pain and sadness. He had lost his parents when he was 6 years old due to a fire started by what was said was thugs, though those thugs were not even caught. Those who killed his real parents were out and about. Luckily, his parents friends adopted him. However, when he was 8 years old, Kotori and Shido lost their parents again a few days before the fire. A car accident on the highway occurred when an older couple didn't look where they were turning and without a turn signal, pushed them off the road and off the highway itself, careening into the highway below. The car burst into flames. They were rushing home because Shido was sick with the cold and stayed home from school. They were both worried for their kid as he was never sick before. Shido gets sick now and again, a lot more than kids his age. His immune system is weakened without any sort of medical reasoning.

Shido sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes and his temple with his rubber gloves before he stood up and went to the shower. As soon as he entered the bathroom, his bedroom door opened and his little sister, Kotori entered with a tray of food. She wasn't usually the one to cook but Shido didn't get up in time to make breakfast so she attempted to cook. She placed the tray of food on his desk and left the bedroom, allowing him to eat in peace. Shido didn't stay away from Kotori, but their relationship was strained because Kotori felt responsible for Shido's state of mind. He was always depressed and somewhat emotionless after the incidents with their parents. Kotori was the one to call her parents about Shido being sick. She was worried. She also felt responsible for her parents deaths but Shido took it all on himself anyway.

Shido isn't just some depressing Emo. He had a friend in his life. He was a kindhearted boy and didn't like people to suffer. He always looked for the goodness in others. Because of his past, he was quite in tune with the despair of others and he took it upon himself to help others whenever he could. He was actually a lot better than he was when he was younger, smiling and laughing, but only when others were around. He never had a smile on by himself, but that would change very soon.

Shido exited the bathroom with his student outfit on. It was a black shirt with black pants. He had a red undershirt on. He also had two black fingerless rubber gloves on his hands. Shido approached his desk seeing the breakfast on the desk and he let out a smile. "Oh Kotori… You are a horrible cook." Shido said, laughing a bit as he say down on his bed and began to eat the burnt pancakes and really soggy oatmeal. He drenched the pancakes in syrup and drank his oatmeal before returning downstairs with the tray. "Thanks for the meal Sis." Shido said to his sister who was watching TV.

"Of course Big brother!" Kotori said with a big smile.

Shido began to pack his bag and Kotori's bag for school, his thoughts elsewhere. When he finished up, both siblings walked out of the house that was left by Kotori's parents in their will to them along with their life savings. Their parents actually were financially secure. This house was bought so they didn't need to pay rent and an outside presence paid for their utility's. It seems their parents had connections. As they locked up the house, they both walked in quiet before Shido decided to speak.

"Where would you like to go to eat today, asked the brother who already knows the answer."

"Dannys! One Deluxe Kids plate for me!"

Shido sighed and rubbed his sisters hair, smiling a bit before his neutral face returned to normal. As they approached the diner which would be the mid way between their schools, Kotori turned on a dime.

"Ok! Let's meet here for lunch!"

"Yes yes."

"Even if the place is taken over by terrorists we will still eat here!"

"I highly doubt the terrorists would allow us to stay." Shido said, rolling his eyes as his overenthusiastic sister.

"Just promise me!"

"Yes yes, i'll meet you here for lunch. I promise."

Kotori jumped into the air and began to jog away before turning.

"Don't forget you promised! So im going to be here ready to eat even if a spacial quake happens!"

"Yea yea yea. Get going or you're going to be late."

Kotori ran off to school and Shido turned on his heel and headed off for school. It was to be both of their first days as a second year student.

* * *

Shido began to doodle in his notebook being one of the first people in the classroom to actually take a seat. After a few minutes of doodling, Shido heard his name being called next to him.

"Shido Itsuka." Spoke a feminine voice.

Shido turned his head and stared at the person responsible. It was a female with silver hair in a bob cut like style.

"Uh… How do you know my name?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what…?"

As soon as he said that, the girl just took a seat on a chair and faced the board. Shido blinked a bit and returned to his doodling as the students roared in happiness at seeing who the teacher was. It was the homeroom teacher that Shido had last year. Miss Okamine. She was really popular for her laid back attitude. She began to call rolls and when the person next to him spoke, he finally learned her name was Origami Tobiichii.

* * *

Class went by well as it was only a half day for the next two weeks as the students were to settle in. There were new students from all over the city as there was constant shifting between the three high schools in the area. It was almost noon, about 11:30 when an alarm began to sound. It was the spacial quake alarm.

"Everyone please calm down and form an orderly line but please hurry!" The teacher yelled. With that, everyone began to move single file, even though Shido spotted Origami leaving the room and disappearing. Shido was curious but he wasn't stupid. He would stay where it was safe.

As soon as Shido reached the bunker, he quickly called Kotori on his very special cell phone. It was a cell phone with a rubber case followed up with a copper case. It still allowed him to use the screen and the buttons, without damaging the phone.

 _'Damnit!'_

He quickly activated the GPS and when he found out where Kotori was, he immediately dashed out of the bunker despite the teacher and several students voicing their concerns. Shido ran and ran, quickly heading to the diner. As he turned the corner to the street where the diner was located, a spacial quake occurred. A massive purple orb appeared and expanded destroying everything in it's path. Shido was sent flying backwards into the house, striking the wall. Shido yelled in pain before he slowly stood up. He was on the outside of a massive crater where he slowly stood up and looked within.

Shido's eyes were wide at what he saw. A girl, surrounded in a strange dress was in the middle of the crater. It was then she pulled out a sword from a giant stone sheath and swung it in his direction. A massive wave of purple energy tore a path thru the ground and went right by him, missing him by an inch or two, before striking the house behind him, cleaving the roof of the house in two. He had closed his eyes as he feared impact but when he wasn't struck, he opened them. It was then he was face to face with a giant sword which was pointed right at him.

"Not you too… You're here to kill me..." The girl spoke.

Shido fell down to his bottom, fear gripping himself. He wasn't a weak boy, infact he was quite strong. He even was able to hold his own in a fight, but the girl had magical powers or something! He was out matched!

"Don't deny it… don't deny that you are here to kill me. I must deal with you before the others arrive."

"Wait please! That's not why I came here! I came here for my sister! I could never kill anybody… Is that what you are here for?" Upon hearing the final words, the girl was taken aback with widen eyes, but it was then missiles began to rain down from the sky. The girl in the mystical armor blocked them all with a single swipe of her sword before she took to the skies.

As Shido watched the fight up in the skies, his eyes were drawn not to the flying people who wore machines, but to the woman who threatened his life.

 _'If she's that strong… then why does she look so sad?'_ Shido thought, before he was sent flying across the road and into a nearby house by a missile which missed the girl and struck the ground nearby. Luckily, only the concussive force hit him and it wasn't enough to kill him but it knocked him out and probably caused some other wound.

* * *

A bright light was the next thing Shido could remember and he began to feel someone take off his rubber gloves. It was then he woke up and quickly sat up, snatching his hand away before the rubber glove was taken off.

"Do not touch the gloves!" Shido said, holding his hand to his chest, looking at the woman who was looking over him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Spoke the woman in a sleepy voice. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok with a through examination."

"I'm fine… I just need the gloves to stay on."

"I see."

"Where am I? Why am I here? Where's Kotori?!" Shido said, looking around scared and confused.

"You are in the sick bay of the Airship Fraxxinus. You are here because you were injured in a fight between the Spirits and the AST."

"Spirits?! AST?! What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, I'm not really one to answer those questions. You should talk to our vice commander about those things." The woman said with a sleepy voice. It was then she walked away, expecting Shido to follow. With a frown, Shido followed the sleepy woman and they wandered thru the halls of the metal facility he was in. Entering thru a pair of moving double doors, he came upon a blonde haired man.

"I brought him with me." Spoke Reine who introduced herself earlier.

"Thank you for taking care of him. Hello Shido. It's very nice to meet you. I am Kyohei Kannazuki. I'm the vice commander here. Welcome." He then gestured to his left or Shido's right, where his eyes widened in what he saw.

"Kotori?!"

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo. Yes, it follows Canon for the most part in terms of the girls appearing, but it follows my own telling of the events. Next chapter will def be a different experience.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Not really happy with the low amount of people who reviewed, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Well hope you enjoy it.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

"Welcome Bro. Welcome to Ratatoskr."

"You want to explain to me what's going on Kotori? Also whats with the new ribbons? I thought you liked white."

"I can wear whatever ribbons I want. It just so happens at this time, I want to wear black! Now pay attention!" She pointed to the screen ahead. It was of the girl that wanted to kill Shido at first.

"We can talk about her later. We are talking about you right now. Explain to me-"

"Don't interrupt me when I am speaking of something important."

Shido growled and smacked the back of Kotori's head. "Don't get snippy with me."

Kotori whined and rubbed the back of her head. "Will you just wait until I am done talking… I will explain everything."

"Ugh fiiiiine." Shido sighed out before turning to the screen.

"Now! This girl here is what we call a spirit. It was lost not long ago… which means it disappeared."

"Uh huh…. You are Kotori right? Not some twin sister?"

"Of course I'm Kotori you dummy."

"Dummy? Well excuse me when you have a sudden personality shift that I call into question your sanity!"

"Will you stop your complaining and let me continue my lesson?"

"Why exactly are you explaining all of this to me… If you are some leader of some secret government project, then why would you want me involved."

"Because believe it or not, I know about your secret. That and you have a special gift that we need." Shido narrowed his eyes at Kotori and she looked at him back. "Don't look at me like that. Only I know about it. I haven't told anyone." Shido growled a bit but stayed quiet. "Back to the topic. There are some things you must know! First, spirits do not belong here in this world and simply appearing causes things to blow up, whether she wants it to or not."

"So what you are saying is, if they dont belong you want to send them back?" Shido asked.

"Hmm… I guess it was a poor choice of words. They aren't from here and when they come here, they cause things to blow up. Spacial Quakes."

"Ah."

"Now, here is number two." Kotori said as the screen changed to Origami and the other girls in the flying machine suits. "These people here are the AST. The Anti-Spirit Team. When a spirit appears, they fly there to kill them."

"Kill them…? Because of the spacial quakes?"

"Exactly."

"Is their any-"

"I'm getting to that.. let me continue ok bro?"

Shido sighed and nodded.

"Number three. There is another way to deal with the spirits without killing them. That is why you are here Shido. You have the ability to seal their powers."

"I… do?"

"Mhm. I've done medical tests on you in the past and we concluded this through careful analysis."

"You performed involuntary medical tests?!"

"Calm down. You never noticed a thing. It obviously never hurt you."

"That's not the point!"

"Anyway, that's why we will have you begin training."

"Training on what?"

"Dating the spirits."

Shido blinked and stared at Kotori for a few seconds. "Excuse me?" He finally spoke.

"You heard me. You are going to date the spirits, make them fall in love and seal their powers."

"How exactly do you plan on me doing that? I'm not exactly well versed in the language of love."

"True. You have no experience with women but that is why we will have you use a training simulator."

Shido laughed a bit. "A simulator on dating. What is it one of those silly dating sims you find on the internet?"

"Exactly."

"You aren't kidding are you?" Kotori looked at him and smirked. "Alright. That's where I draw the line… you are asking me to attempt to rescue girls from dating sims. Dating simulators are only computer driven. They dont have real flesh and blood. Women are going to act differently than other women in certain situations. If you want my help… you will let me do it my way."

"Your way? Your way will get you killed! You have no experience with women!"

"And obviously, neither do any of your people if they think a dating sim is a textbook of love. I refuse to use a dating sim and screw up with a girl. Absolutely not."

Kotori sighed. "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn..."

"Because, It's in my nature to be stubborn on my convictions."

Kotori nodded. "Fine, fine, but the minute you screw up, you will take a dating sim class. Deal?"

"I accept your terms." Kotori smiled at her big brother. "One more question Kotori. This was an optional thing for me to accept this correct?"

"Of course. We couldn't force you to do anything, but I figured you would say yes…" Kotori said before saying something under her breath. "Cause that's just the kind of guy you are."

"What was that?"

"Nothing nothing."

"Uh huh…"

"So Shido… one question… Why were you down there anyway earlier? Did you want to die from the spacial quake?"

"No you dummy. I was looking for you! You said you would be at the diner even though there was a quake! When you didn't answer your phone, I looked up your GPS signal! It showed you right there the entire time!"

Kotori was surprised but smiled. "So you risked your life just to try and save me?"

"Of course I did! But you almost got me killed because of that!"

"Ah you're fine. You aren't hurt." Kotori said with a big grin.

Shido sighed and looked at the screen of the girl with the sword. "Do I just go home?"

"That should be fine. I will meet you there ok?"

"Alright. Wait… How do I get out of here?"

"Oh right..." Kotori said. "Send him down please."

Shido was then teleported off of the airship and was inside of his house. Shido was surprised but amused at the concept of teleportation. His world was being turned upside down.

 _'There are other people with powers like mine…'_ Shido said with a smile as he went to make dinner.

* * *

The next day came quickly for Shido as he spent most of it thinking about the girl with the sword. He really wanted to save her. He had a feeling she wasn't wanting to summon spacial quakes. He had to talk to her and find out about her. He knew that he had to make them fall for her as he trusted his sister to do the right thing. She might be slightly misguided in doing the right thing but she always had the best intentions.

Shido was currently at school walking through the halls after school was let out. Kotori had ended up visiting him to discuss with him his strategy only to be frustrated cause Shido told her he was going to wing it. Shido was able to escape her ranting about the importance of the task by convincing her that she had to trust him. After a few moments, Kotori relented knowing her big brother was going to do the best he could and that she had to have faith in him.

He ended up face to face with Origami, accidentally bumping into her though he caught her before she fell down.

"Thanks." Origami said with her monotone attitude. She wasn't shy, but she was very unsocial.

"No problem." Shido said with a smile.

"Shido… we need to talk."

"About?"

"What happened yesterday."

"Ah. That."

"Yes. It's best if you just forget that it happened."

"Not happening."

"What?"

"It's not happening Origami. You are part of the AST and I am a friend to spirits if I can."

"A friend to spirits?"

"Well, I haven't exactly met one except the one who attempted to kill me yesterday, but I am going to attempt to talk to them and see what's going on."

"That is dangerous. I wont allow it."

"You can't stop me Origami." Shido said and before Origami could respond, the spacial quake alarm went off.

"We will discuss this later." Origami said.

"I'm sure we will." Shido said with a sigh.

Shido took out a special copper plated earpeice, placing it into his ear. Thru it came a slightly staticy voice of Kotori.

"Your powers really make it hard to communicate with you."

"I'm aware."

"We're taking you aboard Fraxxinus. Princess is coming." Kotori said before Shido was teleported away. As he boarded the bridge with Kotori, He looked at the screen of the school which was just destroyed.

"I'm so disappointed that it was destroyed." Shido said sarcastically.

"It will be rebuilt within a couple days. No worries."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know… It's still amusing." Kotori said with a grin.

"So… Princess is that girl…?"

"Mhm… are you ready?"

"Yea..." Shido said, fumbling with one of his gloves in thought.

"Are you sure about this Shido?"

"Yes. I want to go save her."

"Then we are sending you now. Due to the problems with the earpiece, we wont be able to send you any reliable advice. It will just be distorted. This is all on you until we can come up with a better way."

"Ok." Shido said, being teleported away.

Shido was teleported into an alley way nearby, away from prying eyes of the AST. He came around the corner and stood in front of the building, looking up at the building.

"Are you sure I can do this?" Shido asked.

"Absolutely." Kotori said thoiugh it was barely heard through the static.

Shido nodded to himself and took a deep breath. _'I never want to see that look on her face… It… it reminded me so much of myself… I can't stand to have her in pain.'_

Shido instantly disappeared in a flash of light, teleporting into the eletrical system of the school. He turned his body into electrons and traveled along the cables within the school. Finding his way to the spirit, Shido instantly teleported through a broken cable and through a small lightning bolt he teleported onto a desk sitting right next to the girl who didn't even know of his presence. After twenty seconds of looking at the beautiful sunset with the girl, he decided to speak.

"It's a beautiful view up here isn't it?"

The girl was instantly startled and with her left hand she struck down at Shido while it glowed purple. Shido shot up his right hand which was gloved and grabbed onto her arm, blue sparks appearing on his hand and coursing through her own hand at the contact point, though she wasn't in any pain.

"Please don't… I'm not here to fight you… ok?" Shido said, removing his hand from the surprised girl. The spirit stared at him.

"What is your name and why are you following me?"

Shido looked at her and gave a silly grin. "Before asking for someones name, you should really give your own first. It's only fair." However the girl wasn't pleased and before Shido could react he was sent flying by a shockwave of her own power. He struck a wall and coughed a bit, smiling.

"I don't have patience for games. Answer me. If you do not answer me, I can only assume you are my enemy." She said, raising her hand at him like a laser gun.

"I told you already. I am not your enemy. I'm a student at this school and my name is Shido Itsuka." He said calmly before standing up.

"This isn't our first time crossing paths is it?" The spirit said, lowering her glowing hand.

"Nope." Shido said, brushing off his jacket shoulder. "We met yesterday in the city."

"That's right… I remember now…" The girl said, before charging at him and placing a hand on his neck and her other hand was raising with a ball of purple power. "You said something odd to me that day. You said that you didn't come to kill me and that you couldn't kill anyone. Since you are here now, I have determined that was a lie… Why else would you be here?"

 _'Damnit. I am so weak at fighting…'_ Shido struggled against her grasp. "To talk to you. To see you!"

"What? Why would you want that?" The girl asked, surprised, releasing him.

"Because… I… I didn't like the way you looked yesterday."

"Excuse me?" She raised a hand against at him.

"Your face… why do you look so sad?"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause look at me… I'm not exactly happy either." Shido said, looking at her. The girl stared back at him and put her hand down.

"Why do you care?" She repeated.

"Because… I don't want anyone to suffer… especially if there is something I can do. Why are you so sad?"

"Because… I'm -"

"Alone?" Shido finished her sentence.

"Yea."

"Why are you alone?"

"Look at me… You saw what happened yesterday… Every human is trying to kill me and I haven't done a single thing wrong."

"Not true on both accounts."

"What?"

Shido took a seat on the desk again and looked out at the sunset.

"To answer your second question first… the people who want to kill you are the AST. The Anti-Spirit team… since you are a spirit they are designed to kill you… though I honestly think they are really weak since they didn't even put a scratch on you."

"Why would they want to kill me?"

"Oh right… Well the reason they are trying to is that every time you 'appear' you cause explosions. We call them spacial quakes."

"It's not like I want to cause them..." She said softly.

"I figured as much… and to answer your first question. Not every human is trying to kill you. I'm not."

"You can't be human if you stopped my hand like that."

"I'm… human as far as I know… Just a freak of one..." Shido said softly, staring at his gloved hands. "It's not my choice to have this..."

"You don't like your gift?"

"Gift…? It's more of a curse. I can't walk outside without these gloves or my power covers my body and I look like a walking taser. I can't use eletronics unless it's properly insulated and even then its not enough. My phone is the only thing I have got that can withstand my power and thats because its insulated with so many layers. I can't watch TV if I get too close to the TV I'll destroy it. I can't use remotes. I can't use anything because I will destroy it. You think this is a gift? You take it from me." Shido said, tears building up in his eyes before he wiped them away.

"I'm sorry..."

"No. It's quite alright. I just understand that it's not easy being different."

"It's not." The girl said, taking a seat on the desk next to him.

Shido and the girl stayed in silence as they looked out at the sky.

"Take cover!" Spoke Kotori over the earpiece. It was then bullets rained down from the sky but were blocked by a shield from the spirit.

"You ok?" Shido asked concerned.

"More than alright. They can't hurt me but hurry up and get out of here while you still can. I'd love to talk with you more but I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm staying right here." Shido said. "Take a seat with me. You said you want to talk with me more, so let's talk. I want to talk some more myself. So pretend they are not even here."

As the spirit and Shido began to talk, the AST were getting a lot more aggressive and began to shoot missiles. Shido however put his gloved hand against the shield and sent a powerful eletrical current through the shield, increasing its power which blocked the missiles from going through.

"Wow, that's nice."

"Yes. It has its uses..." Shido said softly. "So, if you aren't human… what exactly are you? We call you spirits but what are you for real?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not human… but I look like you. I… don't remember anything other then the past few weeks."

"What?"

"Most of my memories are fuzzy and distorted. Everything I remember is arriving here, fighting with the Mecha Mecha Squad and then disappearing."

Shido laughed a bit about the comment on the AST but didn't say anything about it. "Disappearing? Where do you go to?"

"I don't know… it's a dark place… where I go to sleep."

"Then how do you get here?"

"I don't know… and it's not my choice to come here either."

"Wait… you are forced to come here."

"Mhm."

"I see… So… what is your name? That should have been one of the first things we talked about but I never got around to it."

"I… don't have a name."

"Oh?"

"Yes… could you… give me a name?"

"I can think of something that would suit you." Shido said with a small smile before picking up a piece of broken chalkboard and some chalk. After a few minutes, Shido decided on a name and wrote it down for her.

"Tohka?"

"Yes. It's a nice name I think."

"I… like it. Tohka it is." Tohka smiled happily.

"I'm glad."

After a few more moments of just sitting in silence, enjoying each others time, Shido decided it was time.

"Hey… Tohka?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"A date? What's that?"

"You don't know?"

Tohka shook her head and it was then that Origami sliced at Tohka but Tohka was much faster and blocked her sword with her fist and sent her flying right into Shido. Shido was sent out of the classroom and down the stairs before the Fraxxinus teleported him back up.

Upon arrival in the bridge, Shido groaned and rubbed his head. "Ow stairs hurt."

"Shocker…" Kotori said sarcastically. Shido growled at her and Kotori smiled. "Good job today Shido. You definitely were beyond my expectations."

"Oh thanks for having such little faith in me. Means a lot."

"Hey. I let you go through with your winging it plan. I had faith."

"Not like you had a choice. I could have refused otherwise." Shido said with a smile.

"Uh huh… well… It's time to head home. I'll stay and do some more reading on Tohka. I'll see you at home bro." Kotori said before sending him home.

After a long shower and thoughts about Tohka, Shido fell into his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

It was the next day and Shido decided to head down to the school, going to the rubble. As he entered the rubble, he noticed that the blackboard from where he wrote Tohka's name was on the ground and he picked it up looking at the board.

 _'I met a spirit… wasn't a dream at all. I actually talked to a girl… and had a good time.'_ Shido thought before he turned his attention at hearing his name called.

"Tohka! Hey!"

"I was calling you three times… and you just notice me? Wow you are so dumb." Tohka said with a big sincere smile.

"Hey! I was busy thinking!"

"Uh huh."

"What are you doing here anyway? The spacial quake alarm didn't go off."

"Why would it? You were the one who invited me back for a… date?"

"Oh… You are right! I did!" _'Interesting.'_ Shido noted.

"Well guess what, it's time for that date! Let's go!" Tohka said enthusiastically.

"Alright already but I think you should change out of that first. You mind?"

"You want me to undress in broad daylight?"

"Well… No… hold on." Shido said, pulling down his backpack and opening it up. He pulled out the student handbook and showed a picture within the book of the girls outfit.

"Ok." Tohka said, smiling and transforming. As soon as he saw a nipple, Shido instantly turned away. She had used her power and she began to change her clothes before his eyes… well before he turned away. When she was done, Tohka smiled. "What do you think?"

Shido stared at her and was surprised. She looked really good in the uniform. "Wow… It look's good on you!"

"Glad you think so. Time for our date!" Tohka said before dragging Shido away by his hand.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So after talking with two people and some thinking on my own, I've decided on something. Yoshino will not be appearing in this story. She isn't relevant in my opinion and while I think Yoshinon is kinda awesome, I dont care for her. She and Miku are the Asia of Highschool DxD. I dont give a fuck about them. Not my type of girls. So, here is the run down.**

 **Kurumi will be appearing very shortly. Probably the chapter after next which will be a shorter chapter than usual. It will be some Shido x Origami x Tohka rivalary and some fun with that I think.**

 **So the harem is as follows:**

 **Kurumi.**

 **Tohka.**

 **Yamai Sisters.**

 **Origami.**

 **Kotori.**

 **Mana is a possibility as in my story, she may or may not be an actual blood related sister.**

* * *

Shido and Tohka ended up in the shopping district of their city as Shido had decided that is where they would start their date at. Shido stopped at the corner of the shopping district first due to the fact Tohka had ran over to the large glass window, gluing her face to the window as she stared upon the bakerys goodies.

"Shido! What is this place?! Is this a date?! It smells so yummy!"

Shido laughed a bit and let out a smile at her innocence. "No, this is not a date. This is a bakery. They make dough and bake them into all sorts of different foods." Shido said before he walked into the store a few seconds later, letting her stare at all the food that was on shelves in front of the window. After about five minutes of waiting, Tohka came face to face with Shido offering her a cupcake. It was a chocolate cupcake with chocolate icing and chocolate sprinkles. It came fresh out of the oven and Shido came in at the right time to get one.

"Is this a test?! Am I about to fail?" Tohka asked while drooling.

"Nope. This is a cupcake and I want you to have it."

Tohka looked up at Shido and took a big bite. Her eyes went wide at the taste and quickly ate the rest before licking her fingers. She had a huge chocolate stain upon her lips which she quickly licked up.

"That was yummy! Was that a date?"

"Nope. Since you keep asking about what a date is, could you do me a favor and let me tell it to you later this afternoon?"

"Ok..." Tohka said, looking up at Shido who smiled at her sweetly.

"Good." Shido said before preparing to leave. However it was at that time Tohka ran off to a hamburger stand where she began to drool over there as well. Shido smiled and walked over, paying the man for a simple cheeseburger in which he offered it to Tohka who quickly scarfed down the American delicacy. When they turned another corner, Tohka was surprised about all the people that were in the street. It was packed for a Saturday.

"Are we under attack?! I must strike first before they hurt you!" Tohka said, forming a ball of her purple energy before Shido grabbed the ball and her finger which smoked his rubber glove for a bit.

"We are not under attack. Calm down. No one here is trying to hurt you. They are just enjoying the sun and what this place has to offer. Remember when I said that you were wrong about how many people are actually trying to hurt you? This is one of those times where you are wrong ok? Just trust me." Shido said, releasing her finger.

"Ok." Tohka said before looking off to her side. It was a mother and her young boy. The young boy put some trash into the trash can and some other stuff into a recycling bin before he got his head rubbed and had his mother call him a good boy. Tohka quickly ran and threw her trash away before running back to Shido and bowed her head, wanting to be pet. Shido smiled and laughed a bit before rubbing her hair, which caused Tohka to have a very happy look upon her face as she was pet on her head.

 _'She is so cute… I am really enjoying myself today.'_ Shido thought before moving along.

* * *

Unknown to the two on a date, Origami was watching from an alley way. She was staring angrily and hatefully at Tohka.

 _'That girl… I know she's princess… but there's no spacial quake.'_

Origami opened up her phone and made a call.

* * *

Shido and Tohka went from stall to stall, trying out different types of food. Well more of Tohka trying out food. Shido hadn't eaten anything and was just buying food for Tohka to eat. They arrived at a very expensive diner, a place where usually business takes place between companies or couples go to at like their third or fourth date. Its a more serious establishment. Upon entering, in which Tohka was the one who forced Shido inside by his hand, Shido noticed who the staff was. It was the Fraxxinus crew. Tohka ran off and took a seat in a booth near the back corner of the facility while Shido stared at Reine.

"Why are you here… and how did you guys find us…?" Shido asked, staring at her.

"We're here to do more analysis on Princess an-"

"Tohka."

"Hmm?"

"Her name is Tohka."

"Ok. We're here to make sure we are not at risk of another spacial quake. Plus we're assisting you on your date. Since we can't help you by ear, we can at least bear the financial burden or help set up things."

"I see. Thank you. I'm sorry I'm such a difficult person to work with."

"It's quite alright. You are doing a very good job on your own. Kotori is most surprised and happy about it. Now, your date is right over there." Reine said pointing at the table with Tohka at it. Shido nodded and took a seat across from Tohka and looked at his menu.

"Hey Kittens. You ready to order?" Spoke a very familiar voice to Shido. It was Kotori dressed as a waitress.

Shido raised a brow and looked up at Kotori before taking a breath and shaking his head. "No. I don't think so. We're new to this establishment."

"Well then, how about I offer the house special? It's a combination of all of our dishes here."

"I want that one!" Tohka said, looking up at Kotori like she was an angel.

"Alright! One house special coming up." She said with a smile before disappearing.

It was there within a minute, brought to them by several servers. It seemed Kotori knew ahead of time what Tohka would want to eat. Shido smiled at his sisters resourcefulness. Upon the food arriving, Tohka dug in to everything, while Shido just ate a small salad quietly sipping on his water while Tohka enjoyed her pineapple beverage. Shido watched Tohka quietly as she ate and drank to her hearts content. She ended up eating everything from the menu. Her stomach was a bottomless pit and this worries Shido a bit, wondering how he would sustain her appetite through her life. He smiled a bit and finished his salad.

* * *

Origami was waiting nearby on a bridge, spying on Shido and Tohka through a drone camera. Through her earpiece her boss was talking to her.

"Wow. It's a 97% match for Princess… but what is she doing here?"

"We should attack. She has no spirit armor." Origami stated.

"Origami, look where you are and whats around. We can't risk civilians right now. We are going to have to wait until official orders come down and for her to get to a more secluded location."

"Fine."

* * *

Shido and Tohka left the establishment and moved on, coming to a bridge that was over a stream. Upon arriving at the other side, they were approached by a group of people from the Fraxxinus. Shido sighed a bit but smiled anyway, staring at them.

"Congratulations! You are our 100,996th customer! So as a prize, everything you can do or eat here is free!"

Shido rolled his eyes at Kotori's convictions to make this a wonderful date but he thanked her anyway. Tohka on the other hand dashed forward to the pizza stand with glazed eyes and began to snack away. Shido had to run after her as she dashed between the stands eating all of the food she could eat. Shido was exhausted as he was running off after the spirit.

 _'The AST has to know shes here… It can't be this easy…'_ Shido said, clenching his right fist a bit. _'I can't let them kill her.'_

It was then Shido heard Tohka call his name.

"Eh?" Shido said, waking up from his thoughts.

"I'm having fun… are you?"

"Huh?"

"This has been such a great day and I'm having a wonderful time here but I'm worried I'm the only one. You seem upset… are you mad at me?" She asked, looking up at him like a scared pet.

Shido took a seat on a bench away from the other stands, in which Tohka took a seat next to him after a few seconds of looking at him stare up into the sky.

"Am I having fun? Yes… but… I'm just concerned about things is all."

"Concerned? Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad at you, in fact I'm very happy with you. I have just a lot on my mind after the last few days. Alot of new things have entered my life."

"Am I a burden?" Tohka asked, looking at him with tears building up in her eyes.

Shido immediately stopped looking at the sky and stared at her. "Absolutely not. Where would you get such an idea?!" Shido asked, looking at her.

"Ever since I arrived, you have this lost look on your face."

"That doesn't mean you are a burden nor the cause of it. You are nothing but a wonderful person to be around. It's the AST that has me worried… and the fact that I think you aren't the only spirit in this world."

"You think the AST is going to attack you?"

"The thought has crossed my mind a few times but its more of worried about you."

"Shido, the AST has been after me for weeks. They can't do anything to me."

"Doesn't mean I can't be worried for you."

Tohka smiled and stood up. "Let's continue our date."

"Sure… Wherever you need me to go, I'll follow." Shido said, standing up. They walked off.

* * *

Origami was watching them on the drone with anger in her eyes and then she heard the words from her boss she needed to hear. With what she heard, she dashed off back to the headquarters within the city.

* * *

Shido and Tohka ended up at the final part of this part of the city. It was a prize counter with a wheel that offered prizes depending on the ball you got. Shido stared at the man behind the counter, knowing about his perverted tendencies from what he read from Kotori's personnel file. Upon winning the grand prize, which Shido figured they would as it was a Fraxxinus set up, when he heard the words of the love hotel, Dreampark, he immediately let out a sigh.

"I don't know what that means but it sounds like fun!"

"It's the most fun you will ever have!" Spoke the emo looking lady.

"What's this?! You haven't heard of it! You have to go right now!" Spoke the man. Shido glared at him but Tohka dragged him off by his hand to the large hotel in the distance.

"Tohka wait! This isn't a good idea!" Shido said running to catch up to her.

"I don't agree! This looks like a good idea!"

"Well I have a better idea. Let's not go in there." Shido said.

"No! You told me that I could go wherever I want on this date! I want to go in there!" Tohka looked up at the massive double doors. "Shido, do you think I can learn what a date is behind those doors."

"No… You would learn what happens after a good date behind those doors though." Shido said, rubbing his temples. He then grabbed Tohka's hand and began to drag her off. "But this is not a good idea for today."

"But I wanna go in! How am I to learn if I can't experience these things!?" Tohka whined.

"Because it's not the best of times to learn certain things!" Shido argued before taking Tohka into an arcade.

Upon entering the facility with all the gaming machines, Tohka immediately gasped and stared at Shido.

"You brought me to the secret headquarters of the Mecha Mecha Squad?"

Shido stared at Tohka. "Really… you really think I would do that?" Shido asked with a sigh.

"Well… No."

"Thank you. This is an arcade. It's where you go and play games!"

"Really?! WOW!" Tohka ran off through the arcade and began to play a racing game with Shido. As they neared the last part of the arcade, Tohka stopped and stared at a large bread shaped toy within one of the grab catching machines.

"I want one!"

"Alright." Shido said with a smile. "Let me work my magic and get you one." Shido said, moving Tohka gently to the side and inserting a token. After thirty seconds, the bread toy exited out of the bottom and Shido handed it over to Tohka. Tohka's eyes lit up like stars as she held the toy to her chest.

"Thank you Shido!"

"Of course." Shido said, leaving the arcade and heading off.

* * *

After thirty minutes, Shido took Tohka to the mountains above the city after using a gondola to get there. They ended up at the park mid way to the top of the mountain to stare at the city and the sunset. Shido smiled as he looked at the pretty sunset.

"Reminds me of that day at the school."

"Yea… Shido. Thank you… I had so much fun today."

"Good. Me too… Thanks for accepting my offer."

"I am a little disappointed we didn't get to experience Dreampark today."

"It just isn't a good time… Dreampark is a special place for… special occasions… Different special occasions than the one we just had."

"Alright… if you say so."

Shido and Tohka smiled and stared out at the sunset for a few minutes before Tohka turned to him.

"Shido…. We had such a wonderful time… and I didn't get to experience a date… can you tell me what a date is?"

"You already experienced a date Tohka. A date is when a boy and a girl go out and have a good time together, more or less."

"Oh that makes sense! Then I say we had a wonderful date today. Don't you agree?"

"Absolutely… one of the best days of my life actually… Don't get many happy moments like these."

"Are you ok Shido?"

"No, but I'll be ok. Like I said earlier, I have a lot on my mind and I'm not talking about the AST either."

"I see… well if you ever wanna talk about it, I will listen."

"Thanks Tohka. I will keep that in mind."

Tohka smiled. "I like dates… they're nice."

* * *

Origami was a half mile away, staring down the scope of a large caliber anti material sniper rifle. Behind her was her commanding officer, talking with HQ.

"You serious? We have permission to shoot?!" The boss spoke.

* * *

Tohka smiled at Shido. "The human's were really nice today."

"No one tried to kill you did they? I told you you would be ok."

"You're right…. I never knew the world could be so kind. So much fun and so beautiful. I really love it here."

"That's great."

"Now I understand why the Mecha Mecha Squad is after me. Whenever I appear in this world, I destroy some of the beauty of this world."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. So… I've been thinking. I think it's better if I don't exist anymore." Shido was taken aback by her talk of killing herself.

"Don't you dare say that! We're fine! There was no spacial quake today was there?! No one got hurt today right?! You didn't ruin anything!"

"Well that doesn't mean there wont be one the next time I appear. I wont be able to control myself when I leave and then come back." Tohka spoke, clutching her stuffed toy closer to her.

"Well then I guess you can't leave!"

"Huh?"

"Have you even tried to stay here once?"

"Even if I did! There are so many other things! I don't know much about this world."

"I'll teach you."

"I'd need food. A place to sleep! What if something happens that we're not prepared for."

"I'll take care of you. If something happens that we need to deal with… we will deal with it. Together."

"Are you sure? Am I even allowed to be here? Is it ok for me to be alive?"

"Yes of course it is!"

"Only you would say something like that… humans like the Mecha Mecha Squad would never risk it… never want me to stay."

"So what? Ignore the AST! Even if everyone else rejects you, that doesn't change the fact that I accept you Tohka! I really don't want you to leave me!" Shido said before offering his hand. "Take my hand! All you have to do is take my hand… and never leave my side."

Tohka reached out to him, a big smile on her face but it was then Shido felt something wrong. Something was going off in his senses that something was wrong. Shido immediately figured out what it was.

"Tohka get down!" Shido roared, grabbing Tohka and pushing her to the side and away from him after moving himself in front of her to do so. It was then a bullet strike him in the stomach dead center, blowing apart a good 4 inches in a circle of his Torso. Shido looked at Tohka with half dead eyes and a smile on his face before he tumbled off the side of the mountain and down into the power substation down below.

Tohka was on her butt, her eyes wide and empty as she stared at the big blood stain on the ground where Shido once was.

* * *

Origami tossed her gun away as her eyes were wide and empty as well, knowing she just killed Shido.

* * *

Tohka began to tear up, looking down at the blood stain. "Shido… I thought that if you were here for me… that it would be ok if I could stay here… but… you're gone now… it doesn't matter… this world has rejected me for the last time!"

Tohka summoned down her spirit armor, anger and fury in her eyes before she summoned her angel.

"SANDALPHON!"

As she summoned her sword, she slashed the pillar that the sword came from and formed another larger sword.

"HALVANHELEV!"

* * *

Down where Shido now laid against the large control box near the power towers. As he laid with a hole in his stomach, the power station began to spark and electricity began to bolt like lightning from the towers slowly to his body before picking up speed. The electricity began to fill the hole in his body with a blue flame.

* * *

Back up on the mountain. Tohka was swinging her sword wildly while screaming at Origami, attempting to blast her off the face of the earth. The shockwaves crashed against Origami's shield which deflected the shockwaves into the mountain nearby, blasting away trees and dirt.

* * *

Down below in the power station, Shido clenched his fist as his eyes shot wide open and he let out a scream of pain. He felt the pain of the bullet suddenly and he was instantly teleported to the Fraxxinus. Upon his arrival on the bridge, he stared at the screen of Tohka slashing at Origami.

"Shido! You must stop her!"

"Alright! Send me back down there!"

"Way ahead of you." Kotori said with a smile.

Shido was teleported right outside of the airship, which he was now falling down through the sky without a parachute.

"KOTORI I FUCKING HATE YOU! I CAN'T FLY YOU DING BAT! I MEANT TELEPORT ME NEXT TO HER!" Shido screamed, his body doing flips as he couldn't maintain his body to remain flat.

* * *

Down below, Tohka raised her sword above the unshielded Origami, glaring at her. "I WILL AVENGE SHIDO! YOU MUST DIE!" Tohka said, beginning to swing it down but then Tohka heard a scream. It was Shido! Tohka turned and saw Shido flopping through the air like a rag doll screaming.

"TOHKA! HELP ME! I CAN'T FLY. PLEASE HELP ME! AAAAAAAH! FUCKING KOTORI! CAN'T FLY! SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

Before Shido knew it, he was caught in Tohka's arms.

"SHIDO! Is that you!?" Tohka asked with tears in her eyes.

"I… I think so… though the world is spinning so much." Shido said dizzily, his body bent back in her arms with his head hanging off the edge.

Tohka immediately put her head in his chest, crying into his chest. "Thank you for coming back! I really missed you!"

"Everything is ok! Please stop crying." Shido said before he looked up and saw the big giant sword of death sparking. "Uh… Tohka… What is that?"

"Uh… Thats Halvanhelev. I accidentally unleashed it! I must find a place to release its power! It's already in its critical state."

"You definitely cannot do that!"

"Then what should I do Shido?!"

"Close…. Close your eyes." Shido said, looking at her.

"Are you sure that will work!?" Tohka asked frantically.

"Yes. Please."

Tohka immediately closed her eyes and a few seconds later, Shido kissed Tohka on the lips, sealing her lips with his own. Tohka immediately had her eyes wide open at feeling the contact of Shido's lips on her own. Her spirit armor began to evaporate as her sword disappeared in a flash of purple light. They gently flew to the ground as Tohka and Shido were still in their embrace.

When Shido and Tohka stopped their kiss, Shido pulled back. "I'm so sorry! I know it was unexpected and unwanted but it was the only way to stop it!"

"I liked it… but don't let me go… I'm not ready to let you see me naked yet."

Shido choked on some spit from that comment, a blush forming on his face as he looked up at the sky avoiding looking at her.

After a few minutes, Tohka nuzzled his chest and he looked down at her.

"Shido?"

"Hmm?"

"Could we… go on another date sometime?" Tohka asked.

"Absolutely… any time you want to."

Tohka looked up at him with such happiness on her face before she hugged him even tighter.

* * *

 **Read. REview. Moo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the filler chapter that I was talking about. It's to tie up some loose ends and get some story work done before next chapter which will be probably a favorite of everyone... cause everyones favorite Spirit is coming to play.**

 **Hope you guys will like the next chapter. I own nothing.**

 **Oh and I should have the next chapter up later tonight or early in the morning tomorrow :)**

* * *

A week had passed since Tohka had a date with Shido. It was during this time that Shido had let Tohka live at his house and he took care of her every need. It seemed that her appetite while larger than a humans was not as bad as it was on the date. It seemed Spirits only needed a select amount of food a day to survive and not feel hungry but they could eat and eat endlessly. Tohka lived in the guest bedroom which was down the hall from Shidos bedroom and Kotori slept in her own bedroom. It was a three bedroom house.

It was a Saturday morning for Shido. He had spent the last week taking care of Tohka and doing some thinking. After he was shot and 'killed' by the AST, mainly Origami, Shido had understood that he couldn't just ignore the AST. The AST was a major obstacle for him to protect the spirits. Luckily, he learned that while he did seal Tohka's spirit powers, they weren't permanently gone. It seemed that Shido can give her spirit powers back at will.

* * *

It was two days after the date that Shido and Kotori had a nice long chat. They talked about the date and how well it went, to the AST and how Shido survived. Shido had survived because his own powers jump started the healing spirit power that Shido had inside. They also discussed living arrangements with Tohka and Kotori said that she will take care of everything since Shido was able to date spirits on his own. Shido accepted her help.

* * *

Shido walked down the stairs to the kitchen and fixed himself, Tohka and Kotori a breakfast of Eggs and Bacon. Once the two girls arrived down the stairs, Shido served all three of them their meals and they sat down at the table.

"Shido, what do you plan on doing today?" Tohka asked. Tohka had tried to spend as much time as she could with Shido. She really enjoyed Shido's company.

"I plan on going to the gym. The incident last Saturday put things in perspective for me."

"What's a gym?" Tohka asked.

Kotori smiled. "It's a place people go to get stronger." She replied. She was not in her commander mode.

"I wanna get stronger!"

"It's more so for humans Tohka." Kotori said.

"Oh…. Then why is Shido going? Isn't he a spirit?" Tohka asked.

Shido looked over at Tohka and Kotori as he wasn't sure himself.

"If he is a spirit, he isn't a typical spirit. He's mostly human I would think…. But I'm not sure." Kotori said, now donning her black ribbons since it was getting into a conversation that commander mode Kotori would be needed.

"I see. Well I still wanna come and help if I can!"

Shido nodded. "That's fine Tohka." Shido said with a smile. "I would be happy to have you come along."

"Yay!" Tohka cheered happily.

* * *

Back in the AST headquarters, Origami was in a training simulator… well it was more of a friendly brawl within the AST for training purposes. There were multiple people on the ground in their realizors out of commission. No one was dead but they were still K.O.d.

Origami was facing off a blue haired female. They began to fight using their swords only, attempting to beat each other in armed combat, but the blue haired female got ahead with superior skills so Origami began to use her realizor suit to give her an advantage.

* * *

After a few minutes, Origami lost and the announcer spoke.

"And the winner is, Mana Takamiya."

Mana entered the classroom in which the AST had their lectures in and the commander of the AST unit here pushed her gently forward.

"Please Introduce yourself."

"I am Mana Takamiya. Second Lieutenant. I am pleased to be here and to fight along side you."

The commander sighed and smacked both her and Origami upside the head with her clippboard. "Why did you guys have to go and destroy valuable equipment in a practice match?" She said rubbing her temples.

"Sorry Commander. Wont happen again." Both spoke in unison. Was creepy.

"It's fine just don't let it happen again. We're about to go over the fight we had with the Princess spirit. Please take a seat."

Mana took a seat next to Origami and they began to talk about the commander being stubborn, but then Origami brought up the fact that Mana had killed a spirit.

"How did you kill the spirit?"

"The thing to remember is that no two spirits are alike. Each one has different powers, different strengths and weaknesses and different personality. You can't fight or kill one spirit in the same way as another."

The screen showed the recording of the fight at the school and it showed Shido talking with Tohka while they were sitting down.

"Brother?" Mana exclaimed, surprised.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the lecture ended and it was time for lunch down at the mess hall. As Mana walked down the hallway, Origami had blocked her from turning to the corner to the mess hall and cornered her.

"Explain yourself. Shido never mentioned to have another little sister."

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you two friends?"

"We're not friends. He's going to be my lover."

"Oh I see. Well I am his long lost sister I would say. Back before he lost his birth parents, I was adopted into the family after my parents abandoned me."

"I see. So you aren't blood related."

"No, but it doesn't change the fact we are family."

"I see. Well let's go and eat."

* * *

Shido and Tohka arrived at the gym which was mostly empty. There was about two other people in the gym at this time, working far away from where Shido and Tohka were. Shido was putting his stuff down at the bench press machine. Shido removed his shirt and put a towel down on the machine, before he began to stretch his body to work out his muscles before working out.

"Shido, what's with that big red tattoo on your back?" Tohka asked, curious. The tattoo in question was red. It was a very plain face with a helmet on top that had horns.

"Oh. Well, surely you noticed that I look different from most Japanese men."

"Yes, but doesn't everyone look different from one another?"

"I meant the Japanese features most have, I don't have?"

"Oh I see. I can't say I have… I don't pay attention to it."

"Ah… well my father wasn't a Japanese man. He's Norwegian."

"Norwegian?" Tohka asked.

"Norwegian means a person from Norway. My father was born in Norway before moving to Japan for work. He met my mother who was Japanese and well I came along eventually. The tattoo I have is the same tattoo my father had on his back. It's my only memory of him. The Tattoo is of a Viking."

"A Viking?"

"Yes. Vikings were Nordic Seafarers and fierce warriors back in the 8th century which was many many many years ago. About a Thousand or so years ago."

"I see. It looks nice."

"Thank you." Shido said before laying down on the machine after putting his weights on and beginning to work out.

Tohka stood nearby and watched him sweat and grunt, lifting the heavy weights.

"Shido… are you scared?"

"Of?" He asked, continuing to move the weights up and down.

"Of Spirits. Of the AST?"

"Yes. I will say I am scared. It's new territory and surely there has to be bad spirits out there right? And with the AST, they will do everything in their power to get what they want, even if civilians are in the crossfire. I was shot as they were trying to kill you…"

"Is that why you are here?" Tohka asked.

"I guess so. I don't want to be weak enough that I'm always in the way… I also feel that soon… I will have to take a side…"

"I see. Well, I hope you get stronger! Since you seem very wanting to get stronger, I will cheer you on."

"Thanks Tohka."

* * *

Unknown to Shido, he was being personally targeted. Up on top of the schools roof, watching the sunset was a girl with long black hair that was uneven. She had one red eye and one golden eye. She licked her lips and smiled.

"I'm coming for you Shido." She giggled out.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmm. This chapter actually ended up being alot longer than I originally planned. Well what I had originally planned on putting in here would have made this easily a 5-6k chapter. I dont do that shit. So, I will leave you with this one. This one is a long awaited chapter introducing Kurumi.**

 **Now, alot of this chapter will be different for you guys as the Shido I have portrayed has done somethign different from what Canon Shido would. Now, I know it's going to be a bit confusing for everyone but next chapter I shall tie up that loose end.**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

A day had passed on by since Shido and Tohka were in the Gym together. It was Monday now and Shido was in the homeroom with Tamae. She had just entered the classroom and the louder classmates quieted down very quickly and Tamae gave a big smile.

"Good morning everyone! It's a lovely Monday and I have something special for everyone today! A transfer student!"

 _'A transfer student this late? It's not Tohka… she was here on Thursday for school… Hmm. I have a bad feeling…'_ Shido said, his gut feeling wasn't very good.

"Come on in dear!" Tamae spoke and in walked a girl that was a walking Goddess. She was gorgeous! She had long black uneven hair that covered up her left eye while her right eye was red. It wasn't a natural color of eye but Shido figured that it was possibly a contact lens.

"Hello guys. My name is Kurumi Tokisaki." Spoke the female who just wrote her name on the board. The classroom let out cheers of different sorts, though most were praises about the pretty woman that had transferred to their school. It was then she dropped a bomb on Shido which sent alarm bells through his head. He was right. Something was wrong. "Just so you know, I'm actually a spirit."

Since no one other than Origami and Tohka knows what spirits are, everyone else was a little concerned about the females mental state.

"Alright, let's move on then after that riveting introduction." The teacher spoke. "Now then, please take a seat anywhere hmm?"

"Before I set… could someone do me a quick favor?"

"Oh? Do you need something dear?" The teacher asked.

"Since I am new, I don't know my way around yet I'm afraid. Would anyone be so kind as to show me around. I'm awfully sorry to trouble you but I promise to make it worth your while."

Hands raised up all around the classroom, offering to help her out but she decided to walk over to Shido, standing in front of his desk.

"Would you be interested in helping me? Shido right?"

Shido looked up at her and his pupils slightly narrowed at her as he took in her form. She was a spirit all right and she knew who he was and immediately went to him.

"Sure… I would be more than happy to." Shido said, putting on a mask of a smile. Her response was a small smile and her red eye got smaller as she looked at him. Shido knew something was wrong. Big time.

* * *

In the AST HQ within the city, the commander, a man and Mana stood before a screen.

"A spirit really entered the high school and enrolled there?" The commander asked the man

"Yes. We can confirm this."

"She is creative. That's for sure."

"She is not your typical spirit. This spirit is extremely deadly and has no regrets about killing. If you think Princess is a threat then this one will take the cake. You are comparing a hand grenade to a nuclear bomb. This spirit has killed 10,000 people and that doesn't include the spacial quake deaths."

"Are you fucking kidding me…?" The commander spoke.

* * *

She took a seat in the back a few desks away from Shido. When the bell rang, Shido was quick to leave the room and headed off to a classroom that wasn't used until after school. Upon entering, he activated his brand new earpiece that he got from Kotori. Upon its activation, he got Reine and Kotori's voice.

"We heard about the spirit Shido. Can you confirm?"

"I am 98% sure that she is a spirit. Can you?"

"Yes… We have confirmed that she is indeed a spirit… and we just got her profile from the AST computers."

"You sound worried."

"Shido… This spirit… is extremely lethal. She is a killer."

"I see. So my gut feeling was right."

"Shido, if she is targeting you like you describe, just… be careful."

"Kotori, I appreciate the concern." Shido said, feeling the presence of Kurumi entering the room behind him. "But if this spirit thinks she can waltz into the school and attack me, she is going to find out very quickly that she is going to bite off more than she can chew." Shido said, his shoulders gently rolling as he turned off the earpiece.

"Shido, who was that you were talking to?" Kurumi said, smiling at him sweetly.

"Wrong number." He said politely.

"I see. Pity. Well are you ready to show me a good time."

"I really wouldn't consider a walk around the school a good time, but I'll see what I can do."

They walked down the hallway and Kurumi decided to speak up.

"So which romantic getaway shall we go to first?"

Shido looked at her and raised brow. "Again, I don't really find the school all that romantic, but if you are attempting to find the best place to make out with the person you like, then the roof top would be the best place, however, since you are learning about the school the best place to go would be the student store. They sell all kinds of things from pencils to food. They have a very good selection of breads. They have peach breads, Banana breads, pumpkin breads but my favorite would have to be the Durian bread." Shido spoke as they stood in front of the student store which was open. "However, you should brush your teeth afterwards as it likes to get caught in your teeth and the aroma if left for too long is quite nasty, but that's why you usually eat it as a dessert."

"How interesting." Kurumi said. Shido turned and slightly moved his head back with a jump as she scared him a bit. She was learning forward with her face a decent distance from his own.

"You alright there? You seemed to be out of it today."

"Sorry. It's hard to concentrate with such a handsome man in front of me."

"Oh really… How interesting." Shido spoke, turning around and walking away with his hands behind his back. Kurumi was taken aback for a bit by his response to her flirting, but she smiled deviously.

 _'Oooh… He's definitely an interesting person for sure… This will be fun.'_ Kurumi thought.

Kurumi jogged to catch up to Shido and she took his arm and wrapped her arms around his own. "Sorry. I have a crippling case of Anemia. I really need your support."

"Funny how your anemia kicks in now and not before." Origami appeared from around the corner with Tohka.

Shido sighed. "Oh great." He murmured. "Just what I need."

"Kurumi! What do you think you are doing? Shido! Unhand her!" Tohka spoke, pointing at them both. Shido groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Oh my, such spying students. How interesting." Kurumi spoke.

"Tohka." Shido said, looking at her. "Nothing is going on. I am just showing her around the school." Shido spoke with a smile before he turned his head to the sound of the bell signaling that lunch was over. Shido turned to Kurumi and gave her a smile. "Seem's we will have to cut this short. Meet me at the gates after school around 4. I have some business after school. If you wish to head home, that is ok as well."

"I can stick around Kurumi spoke. I'll see you later Shido." Kurumi said, walking away. Shido looked at her retreating form, staring at her rear. She was wearing a very dangerous short skirt.

"Now if you two don't mind… I'm heading back to class." Shido said, rushing up the stairs before disappearing into an empty classroom. Upon entering, he tapped his earpiece.

"Kotori. I'm skipping class for right now. Beam me up." Shido said. A few seconds later he was on the bridge of the Fraxxinus.

"Shido, what is this about?"

"I want everyone here to leave for a moment. I want access to all of the databases you can let me in. I mean everything."

"Shido, what's going on?"

"Something about Kurumi is not right. She's putting on a show and I need to learn all there is to be about my enemy. I rather everyone here not see what's going on…"

"Shido, we can handle this. Let us help you this once ok?"

"Fine. Bring up Kurumi Tokisaki's Spirit information." Shido said with authority.

Upon the screen coming up, Shido began to read everything about her. Height, weight, and her kills, which were highlighted in red. "Do we have dates on all of the people she was confirmed to have killed?"

"Yes. It's in her file by the AST." Spoke Reine. "They are efficient though misguided."

"Good. I want you to bring up those dates and using their locations, Find out who exactly died and who they were as a person. I can see the AST doesn't have names but Dates and locations. So much for effieciency."

"They don't have to go that far I suppose." Reine said as the people down below Kotori's seat were typing furiously as they began to bring up each date and location with the people who died that day.

"Shido, why exactly are you bringing all of this up?" Kotori asked, looking at him curiously.

"Just a hunch. I have a feeling that those who died, weren't all that innocent."

"Shido, murder is murder."

"That is true I suppose, but that doesn't necessarily mean its a bad thing. Its why I can't fault the AST for trying to kill Tohka. While I don't want them to, they are only doing what is necessary to protect the world. So let me say this now to everyone. I have no issue with murder if its done to those who deserve death. If you have issues with this, you may leave this room and you won't have to deal with my investigations. If you can stomach my thoughts on the matter of capital punishment, then by all means. Assist me."

No one moved from their spot and Shido nodded.

"So, you think this spirit has only killed bad people."

"I don't know yet but I have a feeling this is so. I don't know. I just have this gut feeling."

* * *

After five minutes of the computer work, the screen said it was finished and they began to pull up case files for each death. Just as Shido had suspected, each person killed had a rap sheet that wasn't pretty. Rapists, animal abusers, child molesters and people who torture other people for fun.

"I thought so." Shido spoke, looking at the screen going thru each one showing the common feature. "She's only killed bad people… but the question is why… Why would she go through the trouble in doing so…?" Shido spoke. "Does she have a power that we know of?"

"No." Kotori spoke. "Kurumi while documented, hasn't shown off her powers. It's strange though. Kurumi has been killed before yet has come back."

"She has been killed?"

"Head cut off. I don't know what's going on but Shido, you have to be careful."

"I will. Kotori… I've decided that I will do whatever is necessary for the survival of Tohka and you. Even myself. I am no longer going to hide what I am."

"I see. Are you sure that's wise?"

"Wise or not, it's the right thing to do. I've been training my body."

"I've noticed… well it's almost time for you to meet with Kurumi. You sure about this?"

"Mhm. Send me down. It's time I continue with my date."

* * *

A few seconds later, Shido appeared inside of an empty classroom and made his way outside to the gate. Kurumi was waiting there for him with her back against the wall. Upon his arrival close to her, she smiled and moved off of it towards him.

"Thank you for showing me around the school today. Without you, I would have been lost."

"Oh not a problem. I will walk you home." Shido said, smiling at her.

"Oh? Well aren't you the perfect gentleman."

"I'm far from perfect but thank you for the compliment." Shido said, walking with Kurumi next to him. He had his hands behind his back as they walked together.

"Humble as well. My my."

Shido grinned at her as he turned his head to her. "Flattery while accepted, won't give you any brownie points." Shido teased.

Kurumi giggled and looked up at him. "I can do a lot more than flattery."

"Oh, I'm well aware. Nightmare." Shido said the last part a few seconds later.

Kurumi looked at him and Shido looked away from her and forward.

"Nightmare? That's a little rude to call me such mean things."

"You can cut that act out. I know who and what you are Kurumi. It was obvious something was wrong when you somehow knew about me and approached me."

Kurumi looked at him alarmed before slightly glaring at him. "Is that so? Aren't you afraid of me then?"

"Why would I?"

"Since I'm such a monster."

"A monster? Hmm. More of a twisted vigilante from what I've seen. I've seen who you victims all were, minus the spacial quakes which you couldn't have controlled." Shido said, before he collided with a larger adult that looked like a thug. "Ah shit. My apologies. I was not paying attention. Please forgive me."

"Yea what was that for you jerk?" The man spoke, putting his hands on Shido's shirt.

"I said it was an accident. Unhand me." Shido said, looking at the man straight in the eyes.

"Oooh, you got such an attitude. I think we're going to have to teach you a lesson." Spoke the leader. There were two other men with him with their hands in their pockets. "Oh, that's some hot tail you have there… I know… we're going to take turns with her while you watch. How's that sound punk?" Spoke the leader as the two boys surrounded Kurumi and grabbed her arms.

"I see. This was your plan all along. I never ran into you. You purposely backed up into us so you could have your way with my friend? Big mistake." Shido said, grabbing the man's wrists and pulling his hands away from his shirt. The leader looked down at Shido who was slowly moving his hands away. Shido was glaring at the man his brown eyes staring dangerously at him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are punk?!" The man jerked his hands away from Shido and prepared to punch Shido. He winded up his fist but Shido moved first, grabbing the man's shirt and headbutted the man in the face, smashing his nose and breaking it. He then tossed the leader behind him before turning to the other two. The leader was unconscious.

"I'd advise you take him to the hospital. His nose is broken and I assure you, your noses will look just like that if you attempt to hurt her. Now go."

"Y-Yes sir!" Spoke one of them before they both lifted up their leader and ran off as fast as they could.

Shido turned to Kurumi and smiled. "You alright?"

"I'm quite alright. They couldn't have hurt me even if they tried."

"I'm aware but it's a mans duty to protect the woman at his side." Shido smiled. "Now lets continue." Shido said, walking off. "What was I saying… Oh right. You are a twisted Vigilante."

"Oh my… You know so much about me and I know so little about you?"

"You really enjoy laying on the act thick… I applaud your effort."

"This one isn't me lying to you. I actually know a lot less about you… All I know is… you hold a spirits power within you and it must be a large power since I can sense it."

"I see… and that is why you approached me… for my power?"

"Possibly."

"Interesting… Well it's obvious you can't just kill me for my power… You have to do something special… some sort of ritual. How interesting." Shido spoke, stopping with Kurumi at her house that she had gotten.

"This has been a very interesting day." Kurumi said.

"It has. How about you and I go on a date tomorrow… sound good to you?"

"A date?"

"Mhm. I thought we could spend the day together."

"Trying to make little ol' me fall in love with you?"

"Something tells me you already want me." Shido grinned at her.

Kurumi giggled at him. "I will gladly go on a date with you tomorrow."

"Good. Since it's a holiday we can spend the entire day together. Meet me in front of the train station at 11 in the morning. Sound good?"

"It does. I'll see tomorrow then Shido." Kurumi said, disappearing into the house.

Shido headed off himself.

* * *

It took him about thirty minutes but he arrived at his house with a bag full of groceries for the dinner he planned on making. There was an unknown girl waiting for him outside and she ran up to him.

"Wow… so Origami was telling the truth!" The blue haired girl said with a smile.

"Oh? So you know Origami too? Tell me what she said." Shido said, looking down at the girl.

The girl walked over and stood in front of Shido before she hugged him around his neck. "Big Brother!"

"Eh?" Shido said, blinking for a bit before gently moving the girl off of him. "You are making no sense!"

"You are my big brother!"

"I already have a little sister. I think you have the wrong person."

"No! Shido is my big brother."

Shido sighed and nodded. "Alright come with me inside the house." Shido shook his head and opened the door for her before entering behind her. Kotori was waiting inside.

"Shido! Who is this!"

"No idea. She says I am her big brother." Shido waved dismissively.

"And you believe her?! Are you nuts?!" Kotori said, wearing her commander ribbons.

"Oi. Take that back or you don't get to have the burgers I plan on making tonight."

"Burgers!" Tohka said from the couch as she watched. "I want one!"

Kotori growled. "Fine. I take it back." She turned to the new girl. "Who are you?"

"My name is Mana Takamiya and it's a pleasure to meet you all. I never knew my brother lived with two pretty women."

"Yea… Look why do you say you are Shidos little sister? I've been his little sister forever and I don't know you."

"This." Mana said, pulling out a locket. She opened it up and there she was. Younger and with Shido behind her.

"That would be me." Shido said, crossing his arms. "But here is the thing. I dont remember you."

"I know… It's strange… I dont remember a lot either. I remember the past couple years but anything after that is a complete blur. It's like my memory has been erased."

"So you too? Interesting… Well Mana. It is an absolute pleasure to meet my little sister. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Actually yes… I am staying over at a place with people I work with."

"Oh that's nice… wait you have a job?"

"Yep. I work in the government."

"Military?" Shido asked, raising a brow.

"Oh man it's really late. Uh. I have to go! See you later Shido!" Mana said, dashing out of the door. Shido crossed his arms and grumbled a bit.

* * *

With Mana gone, Shido got up and went to cook dinner for everyone.

* * *

After dinner, Shido went to bed early as he had a long day. He had gotten a lot of things done and Kurumi was tiring to deal with.

 _'Such a very interesting spirit… She scares me yet… I dunno… Ugh I know I'm going to regret doing this.'_ Shido said before he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Next chapter is the Date with Kurumi with a very different ending and middle and stuff. Yea things are different. Next chapter will reveal more... next chapter may or may not be the fight with Kurumi. Most likely will be though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hey there guys! I lied again last chapter. I was going to put the big fight in this chapter but I decided for it to be next chapter after some thinking. Plus the date chapter here was alot longer than usual! I usually do a 2k word max chapter but lately its been 3k+! :D**

 **Woot. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was about 8 a.m for Shido when he left the house. It was too early for the date with Kurumi which was to occur at 11 at the train station, but he couldn't stay cooped up. He was very nervous about the date even though he didn't show it around Kurumi. Kurumi was slightly frightening. He knew she was after him and his power. He knew that she was a very strong spirit hence how long she could avoid the AST. She was obviously one of the most active spirits in existence. Couple years maybe… maybe more. Shido knew that being around her was dangerous, but he couldn't just turn tail and run. He was going to do his best to turn her to his side, though he had a nagging feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong later.

He left his neighborhood and went downtown towards the shopping center. He was going to pick up some new clothes for his date. He didn't really have anything nice to wear and he was going to say that his school uniform wasn't exactly proper for a date.

* * *

As he left the clothing store with his brand new clean clothes, he ran right into Origami who looked at him.

"Shido, there you are. I've been wanting to talk to you."

"You have?"

"Mhm. I want to go on a date with you today."

"Ah… I'm sorry. I kinda have plans with Kurumi today."

"You what?"

"Hmm?"

"You have what exactly planned with Kurumi?"

"Uh. I'm going on a date with her at 11."

"That's not going to happen. I forbid it."

"You forbid it? Excuse me?" Shido said, crossing his arms and staring down at her.

"She's too dangerous. Your best bet is to leave her alone and hide."

"Oh really. Do tell me why you think that?"

"Cause she's a spirit for one."

"Tohka's a spirit as well."

"I'm aware but Kurumi is different."

"I'm aware of that too Origami."

"You can't do this Shido."

"You cannot tell me what I can't do Origami. I appreciate your concern but I know what I'm getting myself into. Trust me, I have a far better chance than the AST ever will. If you are really concerned, then you can spy on you can't you?"

Origami furrowed a brow and watched as Shido walked away, heading back to his home.

"Oh Shido..." Origami said softly, looking at him walking away.

* * *

Tohka was currently in the house within her room, hugging her stuffed toy that Shido won for her on their first date. She was currently looking upset and it was then Reine entered her bedroom.

"Kotori told me that you have been stuck in your room since yesterday and you didn't really come out to socialize. Is something the matter?"

"No… It's just Shido and I haven't spent much time together."

"Ah. You are worried he forgot about you."

"A little."

"Well, there is a reasonable explanation for Shido's actions as of late. Haven't you noticed ever since Kurumi came into the picture that he's been a lot more worried and distant?"

"Now that you mention it… yes."

"That's because Shido is in danger because of Kurumi."

"In danger?! We have to go save him!"

"I guess that wasn't the best way to describe it. Tohka, Kurumi is a spirit just like yourself. Do you remember how it was for you before you met Shido?"

"Oh I see… You mean he's going to try and save her too?"

"Yes. The thing is, Kurumi is extremely dangerous and actually wants to harm Shido from what we gathered."

"Then what do we do?! We can't let Shido get hurt."

"I think we should trust Shido's judgment. He is aware of Kurumi's motives but he still wants to go through with this."

"I see." Tohka said before letting out a small smile. _'He isn't trying to hurt me… he is just trying to save Kurumi… he's really a good man.'_

"So what do we do?"

"Well, I think we should just be there for Shido when he needs it."

"I can do that!"

"That's good." Reine said. "Perhaps after this ordeal is over, you and Shido can go on another date."

"I would really like that." Tohka said with a big smile.

* * *

Shido got dressed about thirty minutes before he was supposed to meet with Kurumi and quickly left the house and power walked to the train station. He was running a bit late due to having to talk with Kotori about the date and what his plans were. He was going to wing the date as usual, as things do not usually go as planned so it was best to go with the flow.

As he arrived around 10:59, Shido spotted Kurumi waiting next to the large clock that sat in the middle of the station. Shido waved at her and smiled as he approached her. "Hey there, hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not too long. A couple minutes. I must say, you look quite dazzling and here I am only dressed in this old thing."

"The outfit quite suits you. You look very pretty today."

"Oh my." Kurumi said placing her hand to her cheek as she slightly blushed. "Such a romantic."

Shido blushed as well before turning around. "Where shall we go first? I was thinking the mall for a while."

"Hmm. Shopping? I never knew you to be the shopping type."

"Hmm. It's not really my thing but girls enjoy shopping don't they? I say we do some things that you like and some things I like. It's more of the time we spend together. So shall we?" Shido said, offering his right arm.

Kurumi giggled and quickly accepted the outstretched arm, holding onto him as they walked together to the mall.

"I must say, I wasn't entirely sure you would show up considering."

"I may be a bit afraid of you but I can't deny the fact you are very attractive."

Kurumi giggled into her hand. "Usually fear is a stronger emotion."

"Hmm. Well let's just say I don't think I need to be afraid right now. Something tells me that if you really wanted to kill me, you would have done so already, so obviously there's some sort of ritual or something you have to do."

"Oh my, a Japanese Sherlock Holmes." She said teasingly.

Shido laughed a bit at her joke before they entered the mall, where Shido decided to take her towards a shoe store first. As they entered, Shido looked at her.

"What kind of shoe size would you be?"

"A size ten."

"Oooh tiny feet." Shido teased, grinning at her.

"I'm a petite lady… don't be rude." Kurumi said, playfully smacking his chest.

"Oh so you can be rude though?"

"When am I ever rude?" Kurumi asked, looking up at him like she was offended.

"Oh right. Silly me. You are the perfect lady."

"Glad you know." Kurumi replied.

"What kind of shoe do you like the most?"

"I actually enjoy boots the most." Kurumi replied.

"Oh? That's interesting." Shido said, pulling down a pair of fancy black boots that had a very intricate lace design. It also had a red inseam. "How about these?"

"Those are very pretty. Wow." Kurumi said, taking a seat on a bench. Shido knelt down and gently began to remove her own boots, revealing her dainty feet with black socks. Shido slowly began to put the boots onto her feet while Kurumi looked at him smiling. Upon finishing. Kurumi stood up and did a twirl for him, showing off her new boots. "What do you think?"

"As what I always thought. A very beautiful lady."

Kurumi giggled at him. "Just because it's valentines day, don't think flattery is gonna get you laid today."

"Oh yes, sleeping with you is what I am after." Shido said sarcastically before paying for the shoes that were on her feet. He put her old boots into the box.

Kurumi giggled and the two of them went off arm in arm. Kurumi was wearing a Gothic lolita dress. It was completely black with a couple red ribbons and a few purple flowers on the ribbons. It was covered with frills. Shido was dressed in a pair of black dress pants with brand new black shoes. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt which was also new.

Kurumi began to lead Shido away from his next stop, taking a left turn into a store that Shido never thought he'd ever enter. It was a lingerie store. Bra's, panties and sleepwear.

"U-Uh Kurumi. What are we doing in here?"

"Shopping of course silly." Kurumi giggled, gently releasing his arm as she walked over to the bra section. "Surely you want me to look very cute for you yes?"

"Well sure but I, well you know, this is, come on, well you would, I" Shido stammered out, not sure how to respond. His face was completely red. He was also attracting a lot of attention from the other female shoppers.

Kurumi paid no attention to the others and looked at him. "So what do you think? The red or the purple?" Kurumi asked, holding up a pair of bras and panties that were in two different colors. It was a matching set.

"Well I um, well you know… Well." Shido stammered, his face looking at the ground.

"Shido, I wanted you to come in here… I will appreciate your opinion and I wont judge you for it either." Kurumi said, smiling at the shy boy.

"Well… If I wanted to pick one to see on you… it would be the… um… pair right over there..." Shido said, pointing at the pair that was being displayed on a mannequin. Kurumi looked at the pair and then back at Shido.

"So you think this pair is better than these other two?" Kurumi asked, raising a slender brow at him.

"Well I think it suits you better! You and your hair would go better with the black pair… Plus… it well."

"Shows more skin right?" Kurumi said, looking at him deviously.

"Well… maybe?"

Kurumi giggled and picked up a pair. "Well let's go find out how you feel about it." She replied before entering the changing room. All the girls were glaring at him for his perverted opinion but after a minute of being glared at, Kurumi opened up the changing room and appeared wearing nothing but the lingerie. It was a black lingerie with frills on the edges. It barely covered the front of her perky breasts, showing off an extreme amount of skin. It's a barely legal coverage as well. It had straps down to her panties which were black and frilly. It showed off a lot of leg. There was also a garter belt attached around her waist. The outfit was complete with a pair of stockings on her attacked by straps as well to her panties. The straps were fastened to each set of the outfit by buttons. She was very delicious looking in Shido's eyes.

"So.. what do you think?" Kurumi asked, looking at Shido with a small blush. "How do I look?" She asked as she put her hands behind her back and had her chest thrusted out slightly.

"Uh… in….freakingcredible."

"Oh my..." Kurumi said, putting a hand on her cheek.

Shido quickly raout of the store. He was hyperventilating as his heart was rapidly thumping. After a few minutes, which was plenty for Shido to calm down, Kurumi exited the store with a bag.

"You… really wanted to get that pair?"

"Well after you told me I looked infreakingcredible in it, I kinda had to." Kurumi said with a giggle.

"Oh… well… nice." Shido said, blushing with a hand behind his neck scratching.

"Where shall we go to next?" Kurumi asked, placing an arm around Shido's arm.

"Let's just walk and if we see something we can go there." Shido said with a smile. "We can have lunch soon… I have it all planned out."

"Oh? My my." Kurumi said with a smile.

After ten minutes of walking, Kurumi released Shido and stood in front of a pet store. She was looking inside of the glass window at the four puppies that were barking at her and wagging tails. She had a look of pure happiness on her face.

"Wanna go in?" Shido offered, smiling at her. "They let you play with the puppies in here as its exercise for the animals?"

Kurumi's expression brightened up and she quickly went into the store.

* * *

Back in the AST HQ, Mana Takamiya got out of the chair she was strapped to earlier. She had just undergone a medical evaluation. She left the room she was in and went down towards where the commander was.

"Commander, I thought Origami was supposed to be here?"

"From my knowledge, Origami is out spying on her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

The commander shrugged.

"Can you bring up her location for me?" Mana asked. "She said that my brother was her boyfriend… or was going to be."

"I don't like misuse of power but sure."

Upon the screen being brought up, which was a flying drone, Mana's eyes went wide as she spotted Shido.. and who Shido was with. Mana quickly ran out of the room with the commander, surprising the commander.

"Hey Mana something wrong?" The commander asked, but got no response.

Back at the screen, the commander watched as the boy was with a girl with long black hair.

* * *

Shido was walking with Kurumi around his arm, heading over towards the park. As they entered the park, Kurumi spotted the blanket and pic-i-nic basket on the blanket.

"Is that for us?" Kurumi asked.

Shido nodded. "Yup. I cooked lunch this morning and placed everything here earlier."

"Oh my… you really do know how to show a girl a good time."

"I try." Shido said proudly as they took a seat on the blanket. As Shido began to pull out the food options, Shido felt something wrong. It was then a few seconds later, Kurumi Tokisaki was sent flying into the air like an invisible punch smacked her.

"Are you alright big brother?" Spoke a familiar voice. It was Mana!

"Mana?! What are you doing?!"

"Saving you! That right there is a spirit! A dangerous one at that!"

"I know she's a spirit! Why the hell did you go and attack her?!"

"Simple. She has to die." Mana said, looking back at him. It was then Kurumi stood up but this time she was in a new dress. This one was orange and black and Shido could see more. He could see her other eye! It was golden… and it looked like a clock!

"Excuse me…. I find it terribly rude of you to interrupt us during our lovely date."

"This won't take long Shido. Give me just a minute big brother."

"No! Don't hurt her!" Shido roared.

Mana snapped and she shot out three energy missiles which divided themselves and began to shoot from three different directions. Kurumi was instantly impaled and she couldn't even react! Mana was fast!

"NO! STOP IT! Don't kill her!"

Kurumi was laying in a pool of blood and as she opened her eyes, she smiled. "You really are…. A good man Shido." Kurumi coughed out before Mana beheaded her.

"NOOOOOOO!" Shido screamed as he stood up slowly.

Mana stood over Kurumi's body and just looked forward away from Shido.

"How can you just stand there like nothing happened?! You just killed a person!"

"I just killed a spirit. They aren't people."

"How can you say that?! She's a living breathing person and you just killed her!"

"Because Spirits aren't people. Besides, I do this all the time."

"You do this all the time?! You… you!"

"Look. It seem's you know more about this than you should… You should pretend that this was all a bad dream and forget about all of this."

"How can I forget about this?! You just killed Kurumi!"

"She won't stay dead."

"Huh?"

"Kurumi Tokisaki or Nightmare. The most brutal spirit. She is a special spirit. No matter how many times she is killed or how she is killed, she comes back and kills more people. Like shes on a mission for murder. So I will continue to kill her… over and over and over."

"Will you shut up!? Please don't tell me that you are used to killing! I don't want to hear my sister talk like that!"

"This job is one that can only be done by me." Mana said as she began to expand her realizor and sent Shido flying.

"Mana wait!"

Shido was sent flying far from the park, ending up on the outskirts of it near the forest. He slammed into a tree and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

After a half hour, Shido woke up and slowly stood up, rubbing his arm. It was bruised from the impact of the tree.

"Mana… Kurumi." Shido said softly. It was then he heard the distinct sound of gunfire, but it sounded like pellets. He then heard a cat mewl in fright and Shido entered the forest, following the sound. As Shido entered the forest, he came upon a frightful sight. This kitten, not a cat, a kitten was being shot at by pellet pistols by four thugs wearing masks. The cat was scared out of its might, cowering at the boys bullying it. "Hey What the fuck are you doing?!" Shido demanded, glaring at them.

"Well look at what we have here boys? A good Samaritan." Said the leader.

"Get lost kid." Spoke another.

"You people disgust me… leave the cat alone and go home." Shido said, crossing his arms.

"Did you not here us kid? Get lost!" Spoke the leader, swinging the gun towards Shido's head.

Shido crouched and grabbed onto the outstretched arm with the gun. He shoved his shoulder into the man's stomach and grabbing onto his left thigh before tossing him over his shoulder and onto the ground hard. The leader was out of breath and was no longer able to fight.

"Get him! Look at what he did! You will pay for this you brat!" Spoke the second person and all three charged at him.

Shido grabbed onto the closest and tossed him into the second person, sending them both tumbling to the ground while he grabbed onto the third man. He gripped the forehead of the third man before doing a leg sweep to the back of the man's legs and slammed him onto the ground, though his head didn't touch the ground. Only his back did. The man was out for the count as well. The first guy stood up and charged at Shido but Shido stuck his leg out after side stepping, sending the guy crashing face first into the tree knocking him out. With the last guy remaining, Shido and the man charged at each other but Shido crouched before impact and slammed his shoulder into the mans stomach, lifting the man off the ground before tossing him forward, defeating him as well.

With this done, Shido called the cops and left the area after the cops began arrive. However as he exited the forest, he felt a fuzzy thing on his leg and he looked down. It was the kitten. The kitten mewled and Shido knelt down before picking it up and holding it to his chest.

"Well hi there… I think ill take you home… Kurumi will be very happy to see you." Shido said with a big smile before heading home.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **May or may not write the next chapter tonight.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you all are. The chapter I would think people have been wanting for a while. Hope you like it. I tried my best ok? :(**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Shido walked home from the shopping district a few hours after sitting on a bench in silence, staring at his bruised arm. He was holding onto his arm as he walked home, though it wasn't out of pain. It was just he was in big thought. He knew what was coming… He was going to have to choose a side soon but he wasn't sure what to do. How could he choose? He was struggling with himself on what to do. Would he stand by Kurumi… or would he stand by Mana? What was he to do? He didn't know and that was the greatest concern.

Upon turning the corner to the street where his house was on, he saw Tohka standing outside waiting for him though she was looking down at the ground.

"Hey..." Shido said softly.

Tohka looked up and stared at him. "Hey… are you ok?"

"Of course not."

"Well, I have an idea to make it all better." Tohka said with a smile, grabbing onto his other wrist and dragging him off.

"Ack! Tohka!" Shido whined out but she ignored him.

She used her spirit powers to give her immense speed, or perhaps it was just her desire that sped her up, but they arrived very shortly back at the shopping center within the city. He was just here!

* * *

Upon arrival, Tohka began to go from stall to stall, restaurant to restaurant, choosing food just like the first date. Shido put a smile on his face, seeing her enthusiasm but it wasn't until she thrusted a big handful of food into his arms that he really began to smile.

"Here!" Tohka said happily.

"Well thank you Tohka. That's sweet."

"Come on let's go!" She yelled out but Shido whined out.

"Tohka, I really dont have all that much money on me."

"It's ok! I got this magic buy things card from Reine!" She yelled out as she ran over to the burger stand nearby.

"Oh jeez. You mean a credit card?"

Tohka quickly got a burger and quickly ate it like a wild animal before they both ended up on the gondola nearby to get ontop of the mountain.

"Shido… Reine also told me about Kurumi and Mana."

"She did did she…?" Shido said, sighing softly. "What exactly did she say about Kurumi?"

"That she isn't all that bad… and that you wish to save her from Mana and herself."

"Well… that's true. Problem is… I don't know how to go about doing that. She's a spirit like yourself, but she's just so different. She's slightly insane I think… I dont know."

"That's not true at all Shido. The only difference between Kurumi and myself is you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shido… I would have ended up just like Kurumi if you didn't come along. I would have continued to hate humans and would eventually probably kill them all without a care."

"But..."

"I'm not finished." Tohka said, looking at him as they walked towards where Shido saved Tohka on top of the mountain. "You came along into my life… and saved me. I didn't even know I needed to be saved. I didn't even know I needed you and I did. You changed my life and gave it purpose. For that I am grateful. I think it's time Kurumi got the same chance I did."

Shido smiled at her, before giving her a big hug. "Thanks Tohka. I think I understand what I need to do now."

"You do?"

"Yes… but it's not going to be easy."

"It never is." Tohka said.

"I can do this."

"Yes… yes you can." Tohka said softly as she held his hand.

Shido began to move away but Tohka stood firm.

"Tohka?"

"Can… we stay like this for a little while longer."

"As long as you need." Shido said, looking at the stars with Tohka.

* * *

It was the next day at school, following the holiday where he had a date with Kurumi. It was also following the day that Tohka gave Shido the much needed strength to finish up what he started. Shido was pulling out his books from his locker and to his right around the door, he heard the familiar seductive voice.

"Hello Shido."

"Kurumi." Shido said as he closed the door.

"My my… I never expected you to come to school after what happened yesterday, with all that drama."

"I'm quite the strong man Kurumi. It takes a lot more than that to break me."

"My my." Kurumi said with a giggle.

"That being said, It did shake me up a bit. Tell me something… were you responsible for the deaths of those 4 men after I took them down?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. They were in police custody. Perhaps police brutality occurred. You never know." She replied innocently.

Shido frowned and stared at her. "Kurumi, I've come to the decision that I need to save you. From yourself and from Mana. I refuse to let Mana kill you but I also refuse to let you kill anyone anymore."

"Funny, I thought you were all for the twisted vigilante actions?"

"They were already being punished. You didn't need to punish those who are already being punished."

"I gave them what they deserved Shido. I know what they were up to."

"Then you know that the cat is safe and sound."

Kurumi stared at him and smiled. "Whatever. This topic bores me. School awaits." Kurumi said, walking away.

"I mean it Kurumi. You can walk away this time… but we're not done with this conversation."

Kurumi kept quiet and disappeared around the corner. With her gone, Shido decided to rejoin his class.

* * *

In an unknown warehouse, Mana and Kotori were looking at each other. "Ratatoskr huh?"

"What about it?"

"I never knew that you and big brother were a part of that twisted organization?"

"I'm surprised you found out. What do you want Mana?"

"It's about Shido. How can you send him out unarmed to meet with dangerous spirits?"

"It's not like he is in any real danger." Kotori said with a shrug.

"You are a failure as a little sister so I shall be taking over that role from now on."

Kotori scoffed. "Oh and let a corrupt organization like Deus Ex Machina get their grubby hands on him? Absolutely not."

"How did you know?"

"You underestimate me Mana. I know everything there is to know about you and that company. I also know that you were sent to the AST as reinforcement."

They both glared at each other angrily.

* * *

Back at the school, it was the passing period after the first class and Shido was staring out of a window. He was looking at the roof across the way, staring at Kurumi. It was then Shido was hit by some sort of forcefield. He gasped and held onto his heart as if a heavy weight was placed upon it and him but he quickly recovered and was back to normal mostly. He was slightly slower but was not in any pain. It was then he noticed around him that there was a purple and black magical field around him. He tapped onto his earpiece but all he got was static.

"Damnit! Kurumi!" Shido roared, beginning to high tail it to the roof.

* * *

"I will not stand by and let you call DEM corrupt. You know nothing. That place give me a reason to live after I lost my memory!"

"Even after what they did to you? Really?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? They haven't told you?" Kotori said tilting her head.

It was then they both got a call and hightailed it out.

* * *

Shido ran through the halls before stopping as he spotted Tohka weakened.

"Tohka!"

"Shido… what… what's going on."

"Its Kurumi… It's time Tohka."

"I understand… I wish you luck."

"Here… I think it's time I give this back to you until further notice… but don't interfere… I don't want you hurt ok? If anything happened to you I would never forgive myself." Shido said, pressing his lips to Tohka. Tohka's eyes went wide as she felt her power returning to her. She dressed herself in her spirit armor and looked at him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. Please head to the Fraxxinus."

Tohka nodded and stood up. "Save Kurumi Shido."

"I will. You can count on it." Shido said before taking off again.

* * *

Origami was stuck in a classroom but due to the magical energy she had in her body, she was slightly abvle to move. She couldn't walk but she could at least move her arms and sit up.

"Identify. Origami Tobiichii AST. One basic realizor." She spoke to a black card. It was then around her body, her AST armor appeared. With that, she ran off.

* * *

Shido dashed up the stairs before opening the double doors to the roof. From there, he spotted Kurumi in her spirit dress staring at him.

"Welcome Shido. I am so glad you were so eager to come and see me. I'm flattered."

"Kurumi, what is all of this about?"

"Isn't it pretty? It's my time eating castle. This barrier sucks up the time of everyone who steps on my shadow?"

Shido's eyes widened as he began to put two and two together. "I see…"

"You see this clock in my eye? It's my time. Every time I use an ability, I lose a bit of my time, so that's why I have to replenish it with other peoples time. Everyone is my pitiful yet adorable prey… but you… you are special Shido and you don't even know it."

"Oh I know damn well why I'm special. You want the power I have inside me. Didn't we already go through this."

Kurumi glared at him and it was frightening. "Fine. Then I guess it's time we finish this Shido." Kurumi said, staring at him.

"Fine. If I am the one you want then you don't need to hurt anyone else!"

"I will think about it Shido but first, I want you to take it back."

"Take what back?"

"Surely you wouldn't wanna save me now right? I'm putting all of these people here at risk for such a silly reason. Come on… You can say it. You hate me. I'm not someone who deserves any mercy."

"No, I still wanna save you. Just it's what I want to do with you after now that's changing." Shido said, crossing his arms and staring at her.

"Either you take your words back or I will not put down this time eating castle."

"You can take the time castle down now, but I am not taking my words back Kurumi. Im not going to give up on you."

"Why are you so stubborn? Your choices confuse me..." She said with a sigh before she jumped back a few feet and put her hand to the sky. It was then Shido heard the Siren. It was the spacial quake alarm. "Now what could that possibly mean hmm?"

"A spacial quake… you wouldn't dare." Shido said, his eyes narrowing at her fiercly.

"Oh I would. Wanna test me."

"Sure… Let's test you." Shido said, jumping back and landing on the railing behind him.

"If you wish to fire off that spacial quake be my guest… but before it could even hit… I will kill myself right here by jumping off."

"You're bluffing."

"Watch me." Shido said as he closed his eyes and jumped back, immediately plummeting towards the ground. It was then Kurumi came out of the shadows from thj school wall, picking him up and flew him back to the roof.

"Are you kidding me?! That was incredibly stupid!"

"Really? That was stupid. It shows that you are quite afraid of me Kurumi." Shido said with a grin. "Now, if you would be so kind as to remove the spacial quake and the barrier that'd be great. If you refuse, trust me… I'll kill myself." Shido said, standing on top of the railing again.

"This is fucking ridiculous." Kurumi said with a snarl, snapping her fingers.

"Anything else?" Kurumi asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Allow me to save you?"

"We're back to this again? Jeez… I'm more trouble than I am worth you know."

"That's bullshit."

"What?"

"That's bullshit." He repeated. "If you were that much trouble, I wouldn't be here. Trust me. I would have left a long time ago. I have friends that would have kept me away from you if I so chose. You may be a pain in the ass but you are worth my efforts to save. All you have to do is let me save you."

Kurumi stared at him, her looks like a frightened deer. "I… I can't."

"Yes you can. All you have to do is take my hand… and let me save you."

"Why are you so kind Shido..." She said and began to reach out for him. It was then a shadowy hand went through her stomach. Right behind Kurumi was another Kurumi.

"It wouldn't do for you to fall for his pretty words..." The other Kurumi said.

"As I thought. It wasn't the real you." Shido whispered. He had his hands behind his back as he was taking off his rubber gloves. It was then Shido was grabbed by many Shadowy hands. His legs were completely immobilized. He tossed his gloves backwards and he began to twirl his left index finger round and round with a small spark on the tip. Unknown to Kurumi or anyone else, a storm was coming.

"It seems the me I chose for this endeavor was a little too young. Now let's just put a stop to this tediousness already hmm?" Kurumi said, putting a hand on his cheek. It was then it was cut off instantly before a figure landed on the roof nearby. It was Mana.

"Mana!"

"Hey. Are you always in trouble big brother?"

"Eh. What can I say. Trouble loves to find me." Shido said with a smile. It was then Origami appeared on the roof nearby as well.

"Shido! Are you alright."

"I'm fine. Sheesh." Shido said, sighing.

"You really have this knack for cutting through my spirit armor. It's impressive. However…. This time though, thing's have changed. So you better accept it now. I cannot be killed and you are going to die! HEAR ME ZAFKIEL! COME TO ME NOW!" It was then a large antique clock face appeared behind Kurumi. Kurumi now had a gun in her left hand. It was a flint lock pistol. She smiled at the three of them. "Daleto." The clock behind her began to whirl and some shadow went into the barrel of her gun from the clock behind her. She then shot herself with the gun and her hand immediately went back to her and reattached itself.

Shido kept on twirling his finger as no one could see. Above the city, black clouds began to converge from all sides.

"Your talent for healing is impressive."

"It's not healing Mana." Shido said. "She's rewinding the clock."

"Very good Shido. You are quite the detective."

"Oh I am a lot more than that."

"We'll see." Kurumi said smiling before he turned to Mana.

* * *

Back up in Fraxxinus, Kotori and Tohka were on the bridge watching through the screen at what was going on.

"Kotori… We should go and help."

"I will help but you need to stay up here. Shido ordered it didn't he?"

"Well yes… but he's all tied up. He's going to get hurt."

"I think you underestimate my brother Tohka. Shido isn't a normal human… As you will find out soon enough. Though tell me… don't you notice how those storm clouds are moving in awfully fast and came in out of nowhere?"

"Yes but I figured its just strange earth weather."

"It's Shido. It's his doing."

"Shido's doing? What are you talking about."

"Just pay attention."

* * *

Down below, Shido, Origami and Mana were all being held hostage at gunpoint by a bunch of Kurumis. There were copies of Kurumi which were her past. It came from her time powers.

"Alright. It's time we got through with this. No more distractions." Kurumi said as she raised her hand again and began to summon another spacial quake.

"Kurumi! I think it's time you learn something about me."

"Oh? What could that be Shido?"

"That I'm not helpless." Shido said. "Tell me Kurumi… notice something different in the sky?"

"The black clouds? Its called weather Shido."

"That's correct… but it came in awfully quick didn't it?"

"Im not a meteorologist Shido. Weather comes in quick sometimes."

"It wasn't supposed to rain for another week." Mana spoke. "Especially not this hard."

"Exactly." Shido said. "THUNDER!" From the sky lightning began to streak through the clouds before crashing through the spacial quake that was forming destroying it. The lightning slammed down on top of Shido, destroying the Kurumis who were holding him hostage.

Shido roared in fury as he felt the power rage through him. His shirt began to burn off revealing his naked torso. He had been working out recently and he had filled out nicely. The electricity coursed through his veins before he began to spark electricity. The electricity arched off his body like it was an armor.

"You're a spirit?" Kurumi asked very surprised.

"No. Just a very talented human." Shido replied, grinning. "Now that I have your attention… Let's have a chat hmm?"

"Oh? You want to talk now that you have power?"

"I wanted to talk before but you didn't seem interested."

"That's right Shido. I still plan on eating you."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Mana roared, breaking free from the grasp of the other Kurumis who got distracted by Shido. Origami got free as well and both went for the real Kurumi.

"THATS ENOUGH! I don't want to fight! Stop this now!" Shido roared, a thunderbolt crashing between Kurumi and the two AST members.

"Shido. I told you this before. I will not stop killing her." Mana said.

"I will kill all spirits." Origami said. "They killed my parents."

"Please just go home… No one should die here today."

"Not going to happen Shido." Mana said. "No matter how you feel about Kurumi or any of this… she must die."

"I guess we can agree on something here. You will die!" Kurumi snarled.

"Then… I'm sorry." Shido whispered before he roared in fury and charged at Mana and Origami who were aiming their swords at Kurumi.

Caught off guard, Shido barreled into the two AST members and lifted them off of the ground before tossing them away and into the walls of the entrance to the school. Taking a few steps back, Origami and Mana pulled themselves together, both wide eyed at Shido.

"You… attacked us." Origami said with a whisper.

"I told you to go home."

"You side with the spirits?!" Mana exclaimed.

"I side with what I believe in! I want to save the spirits! I SIDE IN THAT!"

"You are on the wrong side Shido!" Origami replied.

"If that is what you believe in… then we are enemies today." Shido said, taking a fighting stance. He was crouching down, ready to pounce. His fists clenched and he looked between Kurumi and the AST. "I will fight all of you."

Mana and Shido roared and flew and ran at each other before colliding. Origami and the Kurumi's charged in as well and it was an all out war.

Back up on Fraxxinus, Tohka was surprised as was Kotori and the other members of Fraxxinus.

"Shido… is a spirit right?"

"We don't know… We honestly do not know. He doesn't show signs of having spirit energy but… I don't know." Kotori said.

"He's having to fight his friends."

"This is what happens when two friends have opposite beliefs. They clash."

"This is wrong… why can't there just be peace?"

"Because some people only want peace through war." Kotori said.

Shido raised his right hand and blocked the sword from Mana before head butting her in the face and tossing her backwards. He turned quickly and grabbing onto the large flintlock rifle from the closest Kurumi clone and pulled her to him. He picked her up and swung her round and round before tossing her into a bunch of Kurumis. It was hard to tell who the real Kurumi was but then he saw Origami engaged with the real one.

"Origami! You don't look so good!" Kurumi laughed out as she was ducking and dodging Origami, playing with her.

"You turned Shido on us."

"Oh I did no such thing but it is quite interesting to see Shido like this! It's an all out battlefield up here!" Kurumi laughed out before she aimed her flint lock pistol at Origami. "Zayin." She spoke. Before he could pull the trigger on her pistol, he was tackled. She was grabbed and sent flying through a ventilation shaft, going through two grates before landing in the classroom below. Shido jumped through the ventilation shaft and slammed down next to Kurumi who rolled away. "Ah Shido. I was wondering when we were going to dance."

"Kurumi, this is enough don't you think. You can put an end to this."

"Aww. As much as I love hearing that I have all the power, I still intend on going through with this! Let's go Shido! Come and dance with me!"

"Fine!" Shido roared, charging at Kurumi while tossing the desks away. Kurumi smiled at him.

"Aleph." Kurumi quickly disappeared and a second later appeared next to Shido, delivering a powerful round house kick to his side which sent him flying across the room and into the windows of the classroom. He didn't go thru but there was now a visible dent in the steel supports of the window while the glass itself shattered. She disappeared again instantly and came outside of the classroom delivering a double foot kick to the back of his head which sent him down into the ground before she disappeared once more. She appeared right above Shido and prepared to stomp on his back, but Shido was quick and moved to the side, grabbing onto her leg that supported her and yanked. She fell down onto her back before she began to get swung round and round by Shido. She was then tossed shortly afterwards through a few desks which were sent flying through the air before she landed against the blackboard where there was a Kurumi shaped indent present.

Shido was right on top of her head and he raised both hands above his head to form a hammer fist but Kurumi was faster. She used her gun again and quickly disappeared before Shido felt a kick from below in his navel to send him upwards and through the ceiling, landing on the roof with a thud. Shido groaned in pain but a streak of lightning sent right back down at him and gave him some more juice. His electric armor was absorbing the hits, but it was draining him so he needed to keep recharing.

"I see." Kurumi spoke, laughing a bit. "Your power is draining and you need the sky to keep you recharged? A pity." Kurumi spoke as she began to summon another spacial quake. Shido however was faster.

"THUNDER!" Shido roared and down from the heavens came multitudes of lightning bolts. "This time, I will overcharge myself with my power!" The lightning kept on coming but then Kurumi launched her attack and a spacial quake blew away the storm clouds.

"Aww. It's all gone now Shido. I guess that's it for you isn't it?" Kurumi taunted.

"You are turning out to be one cruel bitch." Shido said. "When this is over, I will be punishing you." He said.

"That sounds like a fun time." Kurumi giggled out before disappearing again. Kurumi appeared behind Shido with a stomp heading down to his back. Shido smiled however and in a flash of lightning in the sky from the one remaining cloud, Shido disappeared. Shido reappeared nearby and grabbed onto Kurumi from behind before bending backwards and slamming her down onto the ground behind him, slamming her down on her back. In short, she got suplexed.

Shido released her and then grabbed onto Kurumis back and tossed her across the roof forcing her to skid across the roof until he spotted it. Origami and Mana were defeated. They were still breathing but the Kurumi's beat them. Kurumi began to laugh as she stood up, holding her hands out as she looked at Shido.

"See all the me's Shido… Now it's just me's and you. Get it?!" Kurumi laughed and all of the Kurumi's disappeared, except the real one. The Kurumis began to appear and began to launch their attack on Shido. Shido responded by fighting back with throws, suplexes and shoves. He was using his extreme strength to send them flying with broken backs or necks, defeating one Kurumi after another. However, the Kurumis were firing bullets at Shido, striking him with the force of a powerful punch. The bullets didn't penetrate him as he had his armor but it was quickly draining him. The real Kurumi was just sitting back and watching as Shido fought for his life. "So cute." She said.

It was then the real Kurumi aimed her flint lock pistol and shot him twice with a bullet. He was slowed down but not frozen but it was more than enough. Every Kurumi even the real one took a step back and began to open fire with their guns, blasting away at Shido. After twenty bullets hit him, his armor faded and the bullets began to penetrate his flesh. Shido choked on blood and spat it up as he fell backwards as he began to bleed.

As the real Kurumi began to walk forward, Shido had his eyes opened as he looked up into her eyes. "Lights out Shido… it's been fun." She said, raising her gun and aiming it at his head. It was then a blast of flame struck near her and blasted away half of her Kurumi army. Kurumi turned and snarled before staring upon the face of another spirit.

Shido looked over as well and his eyes slightly widened as he spotted her. It was Kotori. She was flying with a giant battle ax. "Kotori… run." Shido said before he blacked out.

As Shido was knocked out, Kurumi and Kotori began to engage in combat. Tohka came down with Kotori without Kurumi noticing and placed two large car batteries next to Shido's head. One on each side. Almost immediately, his body began to pull the electricity from the batteries. The electricity began to repair his body, filling up his holes. Tohka smiled and disappeared back to Fraxxinus, letting Kotori save the day.

* * *

Shido didn't know how long he was knocked out for, but when he awoke he saw Kurumi and Kotori facing off. Kotori was on the roof with a giant gun pulling in flames from her body into the barrel. Kotori had glowing red eyes as well.

"Turn them all to Ashes! Do it Camael!"

"Rally to me now girls!" Kurumi spoke and the rest of her Kurumis put themselves in front of the real Kurumi.

Kotori opened fire and a humongous beam of flame launched from the gun and struck the group of Kotori's before an explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared a large and still smoldering trench was on the roof and Kurumi was on her knees. Her clock had a giant hole in it and the gun of Kotori was drawing in more flames.

"Pick up your weapon! We're not done here are we?! Come on! Let's see more of that taste of destruction you wanted! This is the fight you wanted right?! This is the war you wanted isn't it?!"

Kurumi didn't respond and it almost sounded like she was crying and giving up her life. Shido ran over to Kotori as Kotori's gun began to hum as the power almost finished charging.

"Can't face me anymore? Then it's time for you to die."

"Kotori! Knock it off!" Shido said, running over to Kotori and grabbing onto her shoulders. Kotori swung her gun and knocked Shido away and Shido's finally knew that Kotori was no longer in control. It was something else. Without a second though, Shido moved in front of Kurumi.

Shido quickly put his hands together as the electricty he had stored up began to arc between his hands, forming a small shield.

"It's not enough… I need more!" Shido roared and he began to draw on his bodies natural cellular electricity.

"No… Shido… don't..." Kurumi said softly and weakly as she looked up at Shido. She could see on Shido's back as his veins began to glow as he began to sap away his own life force in order to form a more powerful shield.

Just as the gun opened fire, Kotori got back her own consciousness. "BIG BROTHER LOOK OUT!"

Shido put up a front facing shield in front of him and the fire beam crashed right into it. It took a few seconds but the shield exploded and the fire struck Shido right in the chest. It was only the tail end of the flame but it had enough power to burn his chest and blacken it while sending him flying off of the roof. Shido crashed into the railing on the roof before falling straight down and right on top of a dumpster.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Here is the next chapter. I will say that I am now currently winging it while keeping it within the canon area. Since it doesn't exactly follow canon liek at all, alot of this is really rough for me to write as I am just winging it. lol. Sorry mates :P**

* * *

Shido woke up suddenly from a nightmare. As he woke up, he found himself in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped all around his chest and stomach. His right arm was also bandaged up. He half looked like a mummy. He looked around and noticed that it wasn't an ordinary hospital room and it was confirmed when Reine entered the room shortly.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Yea… I guess I was kinda stupid on that roof top."

"Reckless but it wasn't stupid. You did what you thought was right at the time. If it wasn't for the shield you put up, you would have been killed. Kurumi as well. She has you to thank for her life."

"I'm glad that Kurumi made it out alright. I'm assuming she disappeared shortly after?"

"Of course. She's not stupid enough to stick around."

"Mana and Origami?"

"Alive but they were taken to the hospital."

"I see. I wanna go see them."

"You can leave soon. I just want to change your dressings."

"Oh yea… what happened to me?"

"Well, in short you had third degree burns on your chest, stomach and your right arm. We removed the burnt skin and your electric regeneration did the rest. Your spine was snapped in half when you impacted the steel dumpster below but you have regeneration so you are alright. It seemed your regeneration removed most of the injuries but your skin is still very tender and weakened."

"I see. Thank you Reine."

"You should thank Tohka. She's the one who thought of the idea to bring batteries down to the school."

"I will. Thank you." Shido said. With that, Reine changed Shido's dressings in silence and then left. Shido stood up and stared out of the window on Fraxxinus, looking down at the city.

* * *

After twenty minutes of staring and thinking, Shido left the room and headed towards the vice commanders office. He knocked on the door and walked through the sliding door standing before Kannazuki.

"Ah Shido. You are up and about already. Love that young man enthusiasm."

"It's not as bad as it looks right now. Skin is just a little tender. Do you know anything about the great fire that occurred five years ago?"

"Of course. What do you wanna know?"

"I… I was in the middle of it… my dreams… its not dreams. Its more of memories. Is their anything we can do to jog my memory?"

"We could watch the video footage of the fire from five years ago."

"You have that?! Please. I would like to see them."

Kannazuki pulled down a projector screen and turned out the lights. It was then he put on a video that was slightly choppy. "We have three videos from separate news casters. They never aired it as Ratatoskr covered it up very quickly." Kannazuki said as they watched the video together.

"Is their anything else besides his aerial footage?" Shido asked.

"Hold on. We're getting there." Kannazuki said, slightly fast forwarding. It was then he pressed play and Shido watched as the image of Kotori and himself on the ground came into play.

"That's…. Kotori."

"Indeed. Now pay close attention."

Shido put his hands together and leaned forward watching the screen intently before a blur came onto the screen right next to Kotori.

"Pause it!" Shido ordered. Kannazuki paused it.

"What's the matter?"

"You don't see it? It's… something next to Kotori."

"That blur? It's normal video malfunctions. Happens on the older video feeds."

"No… It doesn't look right… I… can see someone in there. Do we have any other angle on this?"

"Sure. I'm still positive that it's just a video malfunction."

After a few moments, Kannazuki put all three video feeds onto the screen and played them all until they reached the same point. It was then Shido glared at the screen.

"That's not a coincidence. All three video feeds having the same 'malfunction.' That's not normal. Someone is there."

"That is really strange. I never noticed it."

"You never put all three video feeds together… nor was it really important enough at the time to notice… but it is now. Whoever that is…"

"What would you want to do about it?"

"Find me Kurumi Tokisaki. Immediatly."

"Kurumi? The spirit? Is that so wise considering what just happened yesterday?"

"If there's one person that has a chance of knowing who THAT thing is, its her. I must know more… something isn't right. Can you do it?"

"We can certainly try. Surely Kurumi is hiding her tracks well enough but I suppose we haven't ever made an effort to really track someone down. I will put out the word."

"Please make it as soon as possible. I need to go see Kotori." Shido said, leaving the room and heading down to the isolation room. As he approached the one way glass walls, Reine walked over to him.

"You alright Shin?"

"I'm fine. Can I talk to her in private?"

"You sure that is wise?"

"It's my little sister. I have to talk to her and this is a private conversation. Alright?"

"Fine. Just don't hesitate to press the panic button inside behind the painting." Reine said before leaving the area.

Shido entered the room shortly after and Kotori looked up from her tea.

"Hey you. Didn't expect to see you up and about so soon. You still injured?"

"Nah. It's just Reine being overprotective. Skin is just tender. Not really an injury. I feel fine."

"That's good."

"What about you though? Are you feeling ok?"

"Of course. I still feel like my super cute self."

"That's not normal behavior to call yourself cute."

"So you don't think I'm cute?"

"Never said that but it's not normal anyway."

Shido sighed and rubbed his head and they both sat in silence.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush and argue about this. We both know you are a spirit…"

"I know… I just… don't know."

"Have you gotten your memory back yet?"

"A little. I remember somethings."

"Like me trying to find you in the fire of the house before I was sent flying and got electrocuted?"

"I remember that."

"Good… Because… there's something else I now know. Kannazuki showed me aerial footage of the area including close ups of you and I. Kotori, that day there was someone else with us."

"Someone else? I don't remember anyone else."

"It's because it's not human."

"A spirit?"

"Maybe… I don't have any definitive answers yet… which is why I am seeking out Kurumi to talk to her. She will have more answers than I can find here."

"You sure that's wise? She tried to kill you yesterday."

"It's reckless for sure, but that's how I am. I act recklessly but I have the best intentions. If we are going to get to the bottom of how you, a human, became a spirit I must find answers. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Shido. I'm just worried for you alright?"

"Kurumi is weakened anyway from the pounding you gave her. If it came to it, I think I could take her." Shido said with a smile.

"Keep dreaming." Kotori said with a teasing smile.

"So… you're a spirit… and I must have sealed your powers long ago… So… what do we do about it now?"

"You're going to have to seal my powers away again?"

"Oh? I could do that." Shido said, standing up and walking over to Kotori.

"Shido? W-What are you doing?"

"What is needed." Shido replied, tilting Kotori's head up before sealing her lips with his own. She struggled for a bit but her spirit powers flew into Shido before he took a few steps back.

"You… you kissed me without even dating me?! That's so rude!"

"Rude? I know you love me so what was the point of going through all that tediousness?"

"You… You….." Kotori stammered as Shido began to leave the room.

"If you wish to go on a date with me Kotori, all you have to do is ask." Shido said as the door closed behind him. Behind him on her chair, Kotori was blushing madly.

* * *

After an hour, Shido arrived at Tengu hospital. He was arguing with the desk clerk about seeing his sister Mana. The clerk argued that there is no visiting hours for her even for family. Strict orders from the Government. Shido cursed and then he heard Origami's voice from behind.

"Shido?"

"Ah. Origami. Hello." Shido said, walking towards the female AST pilot.

They both took a seat on a bench in the hospital in a more secluded area.

"So you came to see Mana."

"And you as well. Just due to HER specific background, I'm sure she is in more danger of injury than you, but I came for you as well."

"That's sweet."

"Yea. Do you hate me?" Shido asked, crossing his arms and leaning back on the wall.

"Hate you? Of course not."

"Even though I attacked you and Mana?"

"It's more of I just don't understand your obsession with saving dangerous people."

"Dangerous when they aren't sealed sure, but I've sealed Tohka. She's no longer a danger."

"That remains to be seen." Origami replied.

"Let's just get off the subject of our two opposite views. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little sore but the doctors said I wasn't in all that bad condition."

"That's good."

"Shido, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What are you?"

"Come again?"

"You summon the powers of electricity. Are you a spirit?"

"No. I don't have spirit wave energy… I'm just a freak."

"I see."

"Yea..."

"One more thing… What do you know about the flame spirit."

"If I tell you, you would only go after her. I'm aware of what happened with you in the past."

"Then you know I have to kill her."

"I understand that… but we both know that you will have to face me first… I'm sorry."

Origami frowned and stared at Shido who stood up and began to walk away. "Sorry Origami." Shido replied as he walked away.

"Shido… It's Kotori isn't it?"

"Yea..." Shido said, walking out of the hospital.

* * *

As he left the hospital, his earpiece started ringing so he pressed the button on it.

"Yea, Shido here. What's up?"

"We have a lead on Kurumi. She lives in an abandoned apartment skyscraper downtown."

"I know of it… Thanks Kannazuki."

"Are you sure this is a wise choice Shido? We can send back up."

"No. I will do this alone… do not spy on me either. I want her on my side… alright?"

"Roger that Shido. Please be safe." Kannazuki said, cutting off the transmission.

Shido disappeared in a lightning bolt heading off into the sky with a thunder clap. It was raining and thundering outside, so it wasn't unnatural to see lightning. Shido appeared in the only apartment that actually had glass windows and furniture. Someone actually lived here. After a little bit of exploring, Shido found that no one was home at the time, so he took a seat on the reclining chair and closed his eyes, taking a small nap.

* * *

Shido didn't know how long he slept for in the recliner, but when he opened his eyes it was night time. He slowly stood up and walked over to the window, watching as the storm continued to rage on outside. It was a storm that lasted for about 4 hours now and he looked at his phone. There was a flash flood warning in effect for a lot of the city, though he was certain it was fine. They had a top notch sewage system that could handle a lot of water intake.

"Seems she's not coming." Shido said with a sigh.

"Who's not coming?" Spoke a seductive voice. Shido turned around and coming through the shadow on the wall was Kurumi Tokisaki herself. "Looking for me?"

"Indeed. You look well."

"Well after the fight with the flame spirit, I had lost a lot of my power so I had to go replenish it… though Im still way behind." She said though the end had a sigh.

"At least your alive."

"Thanks to you..." Kurumi said with a grin, walking over to Shido. "So tell me Shido darling, what could you want. I wouldn't expect to see you so soon considering just how long it's been since we last met and what occurred."

"I need your help."

"Oh? You want me to help you? Oh me oh my, this is definitely unexpected yes indeed."

"Will you help me?"

"Depends on what with Shido darling. I don't have much power right now so if you need me for muscle, you are out of luck."

"No. I don't need your powers… what I need is your knowledge."

"Oh?" Shido looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"My sister, the flame spirit, came in contact with something… I dont know what it was. On the video feed it looks like… fuzz. I can't explain it."

"That's just how she operates Shido."

"What?"

"The person you seek. She's real. She basically comes in the form of static. As far as I know she has no solid form."

"So… you know her?"

"Know her? She's the one who told me of you Shido and the power you possess. Granted she didn't mention what exactly you had as a power, but she mentioned spirit power nonetheless."

"Who is she?"

"Don't know, but she's the one responsible for turning your sister into a spirit. Perhaps others as well."

Shido frowned and turned to look out the large windows. "I see. She's responsible for that fire… Well… Thank you Kurumi." Shido said, turning around and giving her a big smile. "You've been a big help."

Shido however was suddenly pushed up against the glass wall by Kurumi who pressed herself up against him.

"Was I now… It was the least I can do considering that you put your life on the line for little ol' me." Kurumi said as she began to nibble on Shido's ear. Shido was weak in the knees and Kurumi slid down with him, climbing into his lap.

"K-Kurumi? W-What are you doing?"

"Showing my appreciation for my handsome knight in shining armor."

"You are insane you know that?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere sweetheart."

"Kurumi, I'm not sure if you remember but you just tried to kill me a day ago."

"Are you saying you hate me?"

"Of course not, but this is just kinda strange considering what just occurred a little more than twenty four hours ago."

"Mmm, I've decided that consuming you wouldn't be in my best interests."

"Oh? Because I can just transfer my power to you without having to die?"

"You can do that?" Kurumi asked surprised, pulling away from Shido's face.

"Well… I think so. I'm able to do a lot of with these powers from what I've seen… Accidents and all throughout my life… I just don't have any training."

"How interesting. Well, we don't have to worry about that now… we just need to worry about what's in front of us."

"Well, I will say what's in front of me is quite distracting."

"Oooh naughty boy. Distracted by my outfit… are you slut shaming me?" Kurumi teased, nibbling his chin.

"Of course not! Damn you Kurumi." Shido cursed, unable to handle her teasing very well at the moment. Kurumi giggled and gave his chin a lewd lick.

"It makes me so hot to have you so embarrassed and shy. You look so delicious."

"Thanks… I guess." Shido said before looking down at Kurumi. He had been looking away blushing for the longest time. "Kurumi… Why did you need my power? It's not about your life force is it?"

"No. I had a mission."

"I see… something you need a lot of time for… so I'm assuming it's time travel."

"Exactly. You are quite smart."

"Just putting two and two together. Are you sure you don't want to eat me."

"Quite. I've grown to like you Shido."

"Was this before or after you trying to kill me."

"I've always liked you Shido but I had a mission I needed to do and you were the quickest way to achieve my goal."

"I see."

"Do you like me Shido?"

Shido stayed quiet for about a minute before nodding. "I have to say I do."

"Oh? Took you quite a while to think about it."

"Well, I never really thought about it. I was always attracted to you but that's not the same."

"I'm glad to see my body is of your taste. That makes me happy to know I look good to you."

"Can you stop with the teasing?"

"Are you saying you rather I just take what I want?" Kurumi asked, her slender hands gently pawing at his torso.

"You are such a pain sometimes."

Kurumi giggled and licked Shido's chin. "I'm glad I have such a pronoun effect on you. So tell me Shido. Do you like me?"

"I said yes."

"You never said anything other then yes and the fact you liked my body."

Shido sighed. Kurumi was one who needed compliments it seems. "Yes. I like you. You may be a bit insane but I don't think your crazy."

"Excuse me?" Kurumi asked with a smile.

"Well you have such an eccentric personality. You enjoy teasing so much and messing with peoples minds. You change your mind quickly about things and you have changes of heart quickly as well."

"Are you saying you would rather me consume you?"

"No of course not. I quite enjoy my life."

"Surrounded by all the women?" Kurumi teased.

"If you must know, I don't actually do much with the women in my life."

"I know. You seem to not have much experience when it comes to the opposite sex."

"Of course I don't. I've stayed away from people for most of my life. Surely you noticed I don't have big smiles."

"I saw but I figured it was just a personality quirk to just smirk."

Shido shook his head. "No. Just didn't care much for society."

"Tragic past Shido darling?"

Shido laid back and looked up at the ceiling his back and head pressed against the cool class as the rain pounded on the outside. If it wasn't for the thunder and lightning, it would be a lot more romantic looking.

"When I was within two years, I lost two sets of parents."

"Two sets?" Kurumi tilted her head.

"I lost my biological parents when I was 6 to a fire before I lost my adoptive parents when I was 8. Ever since then Kotori and I were living on our own. Her parents were rich you see."

"I see. So you just shut down basically."

"Yea."

"Well, glad to see that you aren't a recluse."

"I've gotten better." Shido said with a smile.

"Clearly. So tell me Shido, what about my body do you like the most?"

Shido coughed a bit at the sudden question but shook his head. "Your eyes. I really like the heterochromatic look you got going. Plus they are unnatural eye colors and it really attracts the attention to your face."

Kurumi was taken aback by the strange answer, fully expecting him to choose her bust, bottom or her legs. "My eyes huh… How interesting." Kurumi said, smiling.

"I know it's such a strange answer but its the first thing that brought my attention to you. I like your entire being. The different length pig tails is a very strange way to go about it, but it suits you. I also enjoy your choice in clothing. The Gothic style really suits you."

"Well thank you Shido. I really do appreciate your honesty." Kurumi said, slowly standing up. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat but I was going to head home for dinner."

"Are you saying you tire of my company?" Kurumi teased with a slight dangerous tone, but she was still teasing.

"Of course not. When you aren't trying to kill me, you are very much enjoyable to be around." Shido said.

"Then how about you stay the night with me?" Kurumi asked as her spirit armor disappeared and her clothing returned to the black gothic outfit while her hair returned to its more flattened look with the hair covering her golden eye.

Shido choked on some saliva from the sudden question, but shook his head. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Are you saying you only wanna see me in the day light?" Kurumi teased.

"You know that's not true." Shido said, crossing his arms.

"Please? I get so lonely here at night."

Shido shook his head. "No." He replied and with that, Kurumi looked a little sad. "However, I would like you to come to my house to spend the night."

Kurumi raised an eye brow. "And that's a better idea to you?" Kurumi said with a laugh. "Sure, let's take Kurumi to a house with two spirits living there. One who just recently tried to kill me." Kurumi said with a grin.

"I have something there I wanna show you anyway. I think you will really enjoy it. So… please?"

"Are you serious about me spending the night?"

"Yes. You could stay there as long as you want in fact."

"Alright… I will take you up on that offer." Kurumi said, looking at him.

"Good. Now, how shall we get there. I can transport you there."

"How about you step on the shadow right in front of you. I will take you to your house." Kurumi replied. Right in front of Shido was a circle of Kurumi's shadow.

Shido looked at her suspiciously for a moment before deciding to trust her and stepped forward onto the shadow. Kurumi walked over to Shido and hugged him before the two of them sank into the shadow together.

* * *

It was completely dark for Shido but it only took them thirty seconds for Shido and Kurumi to appear out of the shadows on the porch of Shido's house.

"See, I wasn't going to kill you." Kurumi said with a smile.

"I trusted you didn't I?"

"Took you a moment to do so." Kurumi said with a grin.

"You can't blame me for that." Shido said, unlocking the front door and walking inside. Upon his entry, Kotori appeared over the couch.

"Big Brother! You were supposed to make dinner already!" Kotori said with her white ribbons. Upon spotting Kurumi, she ducked and began to change her ribbons.

"Oh my. She's hiding already? I didn't know I was so scary."

"She's just changing her ribbons."

"Her ribbons?" Kurumi asked, confused.

"I'll explain later."

Kotori appeared again and glared at Shido and Kurumi.

"Shido! Explain yourself!"

"Uh. I found Kurumi. We talked. She's spending the night and however long she wants here with me."

"Shido! You said you were just going to talk to her not take her home like a one night stand!"

Kurumi looked at Kotori dangerously. "A one night stand? How awful you must think of me to say such things." Kurumi said with a sadistic smile. It was then Kurumi felt a smack on her bottom. It wasn't hard but it got her attention.

"Kurumi. Play nice." Shido said with a small smile. "Kotori. I'm a big boy and I trust Kurumi not to do anything. She might be a bit rough to live with for a while but I assure you that she means you guys no harm."

"Now now Shido, I never promised that. It was your sister that tried to kill me after all." Kurumi said with a teasing smile.

"And I would have done it to if it wasn't for Shido. You better be grateful."

"Oh trust me I am. I will show Shido just how grateful I am later tonight." Kurumi said with a seductive smile as she looked at Kotori.

"I'll go ahead and start dinner. Kotori, could you go get Tohka please?"

"Fine." Kotori huffed before she stormed off.

"That went well." Kurumi said as she sat on the counter watching Shido pull out raw hamburger meat.

"It's going to be a rough few days if you stay here that long but I'm sure you guys will at least tolerate each other. Try and play nice with the others ok? If it truly doesn't work out, you can always return to your nice home."

"I'll try Shido but I can't say the same for the others."

Speaking of the others, Kotori and Tohka appeared and Tohka was taken aback at seeing Kurumi.

"Shido watch out! Kurumi is right behind you! She's going to kill you!"

Shido smiled and turned to Tohka. "It's alright Tohka. Kurumi is here because I asked her to come here."

"You did?"

"Mhm. I decided after speaking to her that I can be around her and that I am not in any danger."

"Are you sure? You are going to forgive you this quickly?" Tohka asked.

"Hmm. I never said that but I am sure about what I am doing. I've done everything my own way and its worked out hasn't it?"

"You are right Shido… I trust you. Kurumi. If you endanger Shido I will kill you." Tohka said with sudden seriousness.

Kurumi raised a brow and giggled. "I believe you but I want to assure you that I have no desire to harm Shido. I've had a change of heart."

"Good. Then welcome to our home!" Tohka said with a big smile.

Kurumi giggled a bit and it was then Shido was finished making the food and began to serve everyone home made hamburgers.

* * *

Dinner went by smoothly for the four of them. Kurumi had behaved herself and spoke kindly to everyone, answering questions about how she was living and she explained how she had obtained her abode in the abandoned skyscraper. She had owned the deed to the skyscraper through killing off the original owner after forcing him to sign over the deed to her. The owner was a rapist who had gotten freed from the courts due to his connections with the judicial system.

* * *

With dinner finished, Tohka and Kotori went to bed but not before Kotori warned Kurumi to behave herself. Kurumi just waved good bye to Shido's sister and with that, Shido and Kurumi remained in the kitchen.

"So Shido, what was this thing you were telling me that I would like to see."

"Oh!" Shido exclaimed, grabbing Kurumi's hand. "Come with me!"

"Mmm… Someones eager." Kurumi giggled as she followed Shido. They went down into the basement of the house only to find out that Shido actually lived in the basement. It was refurbished to be a massive bedroom. "My my. A very nice room Shido."

"Thank you." Shido said before taking her over to the cat that was laying on the cat bed on the desk next to Shido's TV.

"Shido… You have a cat."

"Not just any cat… this cat was the one those 4 men were torturing."

Kurumi let out a smile as she began to pet the kitten. "Shido… You really are a wonderful man."

"Thanks..." Shido said, not really sure how to respond. Shido sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes before putting them under his bed. He then walked over to the closet and pulled out a futon mattress.

"Shido, what's that for?"

"So you can take the bed."

"We can just share the bed."

"Oh yes cause that's such a brilliant idea." Shido said sarcastically but he felt two hands wrap around his stomach before caressing his chest. He then felt a pair of lips on his ear, nibbling on him before the hands on his chest forced him to release the futon. Shido was then pushed backwards where his knees hit the bed and he fell down onto the bed. Kurumi giggled and climbed into Shido's lap, pressing him down onto the bed as she looked down at him seductively. "Kurumi..."

Kurumi responded with pressing her lips to Shido's, kissing him passionately as he hands traveled along his chest. His hands were on the bed while he kissed her back after a moment of being shocked. Kurumi felt the channel of power between the two of them but Shido was not taking her power from herself. This forced her to intensify the kiss. She grabbed onto his hands and placed them on bottom where he gently squeezed as they kissed. Kurumi began to use his hands to pull down her underwear but Shido ripped his hands away and pulled his lips from her own.

Kurumi smiled and understood as she laid a kiss on his neck and removed herself from his lap and sat down next to him, removing her shoes. Shido undressed from his shirt and laid down in the bed whereas Kurumi removed her own clothing, revealing the lingerie that Shido had picked up, forcing Shido to quickly turn over and face the wall with a red face. Kurumi giggled and laid down in the bed next to Shido, turning out the lamp's light as she pressed her body to his and snuggled into him becoming the big spoon.

"Good night Shido."

"Good night Kurumi." Shido said, his red face disappearing as he was falling asleep.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Its a very very short chapter. I know, but its just a filler content to fill up the difference in time between Kurumi and the Yamai twins. Forgive me for that.**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next day came around and Shido woke up very quickly due to the sounds of the birds outside of his window. Upon waking up, Shido still felt the arms around his stomach and the breath on his neck. He turned his head and spotted Kurumi snuggled up against his back, spooning him as she slept. She looked very peaceful. Shido slowly removed the arms from around his back and put on a shirt before disappearing down the stairs. He put out several bowls and spoons with all the cereal that he owns. After making himself a bowl of cereal, he turned on the television and began to watch TV. It seemed he was the first one awake.

He turned the channel to the news and began to watch the weather report and his eyes were glued to the screen as he spotted something strange. Two hurricanes were approaching Japan yet the newscasters say that these Hurricanes have been circling each other in the ocean and haven't really been moving towards the coast. Shido frowned a bit and kept looking at the screen until he he felt a pair of slender arms around his neck.

"So rude Shido… abandoning me in the bed and not staying with me until I awoke." Kurumi teased.

"Oh my my, never realized you were so needy Kurumi." Shido teased back.

Kurumi smiled and looked at the news for a bit, staring at the double hurricane.

"Seems like the spirit twins are coming." Kurumi said.

"Those hurricanes are spirits?"

"Mhm."

"You know them?"

"I've never really seen them but I've spotted them once. They are two fighting spirits. They haven't really went back to the void so in general they don't summon spacial quakes."

"I see. Guess I will eventually have to meet them."

"You plan on saving them as well?" Kurumi asked. "Am I not enough for you."

"You know that's not true Kurumi."

"I'm teasing Shido. If you must know, I like girls as well." Kurumi said with a grin. She waited until Shido took a bite of his cereal so when she said that, she was very pleased when Shido did a spit take. "You ok there Shido? Need me to give you the Heimlich?"

"No… no. I'm good."

"If you say so Shido dear." Kurumi said as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. Shido walked past her and put his bowl in the sink before he began to put his shoes on. "You going somewhere Shido?"

"I need to pack for the school trip."

"Oh? Can I come?"

"Are you still enrolled in the school? I don't see why not… actually why don't you continue to attend school?"

"I don't really need School Shido. I've already completed college."

"If that's what you want to do then you can stay home I suppose and just wait for me to come home."

Kurumi narrowed her eyes at him. He was teasing her and taunting her. He knew exactly how to play her like a violin.

"I will be coming to school. You need the protection after all." Kurumi said, eating her cereal. She was dressed in her black gothic Lolita dress.

"And I appreciate the protection." Shido grinned as he left the house to go get what he needs to get.

* * *

It took him two hours but he returned with several bags worth of items. Kotori, Tohka and Kurumi were all in the living room watching a movie. Kotori and Tohka were sitting on the couch while Kurumi was on the reclining chair, watching the cartoons that were playing.

"Shido!" Tohka exclaimed, standing up. "You disappeared and I was worried!"

"Ah, sorry about that Tohka. Had to get supplies for the school trip next week."

"School trip?"

"You don't know? Every year each class selects a location they want to go for a field trip. So I had to get supplies for us."

"That means I get to go on a date with Shido?!" Tohka exclaimed with happiness.

"Tohka, the school trip is not a date but if you wish for it to be one, I don't see why not." Shido said with a small smile.

"My my, you are very popular it seems Shido." Kurumi said without even looking at him.

"Shush." Shido replied. Kurumi giggled and returned to her cartoon watching.

* * *

Shido went upstairs and began to back both his and Tohka's bags, filling it up with clothes for four days for the both of them, toiletries which were toothpaste and toothbrushes, Shampoo and soap, brushes and combs, sunblock and tanning oils, disposable cameras with extra film, and empty water jugs just in case. After Shido closed the two suitcases, the door opened and it was Kurumi.

"Ah Kurumi. Something the matter?"

"I just felt like it was right to inform you that I am going to be gone for the day."

"When will you return?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I will meet you at the school trip location."

"Alright. Be safe."

"Not going to ask what I will be doing?"

"I'm well aware of what you will be doing, I just don't want to ask. It's a sensitive subject after all."

"Very well Shido. I will return." Kurumi said before disappearing into her shadows.

With everything finished, Shido went downstairs and began to make lunch for everyone. They were going to have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

* * *

With Lunch out of the way, the trio just watched movies for the rest of the day and night, enjoying each others company. Tomorrow Tohka and Shido set out for the school trip.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Bye bye.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Shido, Tohka, Reine and Origami were currently at the airport, preparing to board for the trip to the island. It was a school trip, but it was more of a vacation. Tohka and Origami started to argue about who was going to sit with Shido, so Shido decided to exit the conversation and join Reine who was talking with Ms. Okamine about the school trip.

"Reine. Can we have a talk?"

"Of course Shin." Reine said, walking away with Shido to a more private area of lobby. "What seems to be the issue."

"Can you tell me anything about why the school decided to suddenly change locations for the school trip?"

"If I have to take a guess. DEM is making a move."

"I see. DEM is who again?"

"Deus Ex Machina. They are a corrupt organization with an interest in the spirits. What for we do not know at this time."

"Why do you assume it is them?"

"Because the Travel Agency that booked this trip at the last minute for us is owned by a subsidiary of DEM."

"I see. That can't be a coincidence. Is there someone coming with us on a school trip that isn't part of the school that joined at the last moment?"

"Now that you say that, yes. We have a photographer that the Travel Agency booked for us. I didn't think it was relevant."

"No. DEM is what made Mana such an effective killing machine. They made her into what she was… They can't be trusted. Plus this isn't a good sign. Something's not right."

"I see. Well, if you wish to see who it is it is the woman over there with the camera." Reine said, pointing at a blonde female. "Do you wish to speak to her?"

"No. If she is indeed part of DEM, she is here for a dastardly plan and I don't want to interfere. If I show my hand… well things might go wrong. Our best chance is to warn Fraxxinus and get them to hover over the island and give us back up. Can you get them rolling?"

"Right away Shido. I will let Fraxxinus know you have requested their assistance."

"I fear a battle is coming." Shido replied as he walked back to the group as the students began to board.

* * *

Shido took a seat in the middle seat in the front of the plane. Origami took his left and Tohka began to whine about Origami tricking her with the window seat. Since Tohka never rid a plane, Origami told her that the best seat on the plane would be the aisle seat as there was no windows. When Tohka found out that Origami had tricked her, Tohka began to throw her normal temper tantrum, though it was more comedic than anything. The teacher began to apologize to some of the staff but the staff weren't worried. It was kinda cute. Shido decided to take a nap, hoping they would shut up and return to their seats without further embarrassment.

* * *

They arrived at the island in two hours and were already out of the airport. The airport had sent their begs ahead to the hotel where the kids would be residing at for the duration of their trip. Shido and Tohka were standing near the edge of a cliff that overlooked the beach and the ocean.

"Shido! It look's so pretty!"

"Yes it does."

"Can I go swimming?!"

"Maybe later Tohka. This is a school trip so there are going to be some school lessons I believe." Shido said with a sigh at the end. It was then Shido noticed Tohka stiffen up before turning to Shido. "Something the matter Tohka?"

"It's odd. I feel like someone is watching us." Tohka said and Shido nodded.

"That's because we are being watched. Tohka, I believe you are being targeted."

"Targeted?!" Tohka exclaimed loudly but Shido put his hand on her lips.

"Quiet down. Yes. You remember Mana my supposed sister? She was part of a company called DEM. They are a company which has interests in spirits. I believe you are being targeted."

"Me? Why not Kurumi or Kotori?"

"Because, no one would know if Kotori was a spirit and Kurumi would be way out of their league to try and capture. You are the most likely target."

"Shido, what are we going to do?"

"Ignore them. If they wish to come after you then let them. They will find out first hand that we were prepared. Ok?"

"Ok Shido." Tohka said softly.

"Good."

* * *

Up above the island an airship, codenamed Adeptus 1, was hovering above the island. On the screen was Tohka and Shido, with the two of them conversing.

"We've spotted the target. Princess is on the ground."

"Sure doesn't look like a spirit." Spoke the commander of the airship.

"Don't be fooled." Spoke a female voice. "Intelligence suggests that she is infact a spirit. That alone is why we shall remain at level 1 alert. We will capture her."

"Roger that. Isn't there supposed to be a wizard on the ground?"

"Yea. That would be me. Ellen Mcmathers."

"The worlds strongest wizard… seems DEM reallys wants the spirit."

"We do now get ready. Prepare the bandersnatch units." Spoke the female voice before the communication link was cut off.

* * *

Back on the ground, Tohka ended up grabbing Shido's hand and running off.

"Shido, I really don't like being targeted!" Tohka whined, running off with Shido in pursuit.

"Tohka! There is a bigger chance they will attack if we are not grouped up!" Shido replied but it was pointless. Tohka was a very impulsive girl.

* * *

When the two of them arrived at a closed down restaurant upon the island, they both stopped to take a break. Tohka relaxed against the wall of the shut down building as did Shido. It was then from around the corner, Kurumi appeared.

"Hey Shido." Spoke the seductive voice of the female Spirit.

"Oh hey Kurumi."

"Kurumi!" Tohka exclaimed with happiness.

"Tohka." Kurumi nodded at her before turning her attention back to Shido. "Shido, you are being watched."

"I'm well aware of who it is as well. That blonde chick with the camera."

"Not only her but there is an airship above us."

"It's not Fraxxinus?" Shido asked.

"No. A new one. Fraxxinus is up there as well but it seems neither airship knows they are there."

"I see."

"Shido, the real reason I came at this moment was because I have something to tell you… the two spirits I was talking about yesterday are coming here momentarily."

"Really…?"

"Yea. You don't seem to have good luck at all you know that?" Kurumi giggled.

"I hate you." Shido said with a sigh. "Tohka. You go with Kurumi and meet back up with the school. I will handle things here."

"You sure Shido?" Tohka asked. "I can help you!"

"It's best if I handle the new spirits alone. Is that alright?"

Tohka pouted but she relented with a nod. "Fine."

Kurumi and Tohka disappeared into Kurumi's shadows just as the wind began to pick up. Shido hugged a nearby tree with all his might as a hurricane hit the part of the island Shido was at.

"Damnit." Shido cursed. "Why are there so many fucking spirits… can I be done with this yet?!" Shido cried out. He then watched as two bolts of light began to strike at each other, as if they were fighting. "And this time, I get to have to deal with two of them at the same time. Lucky lucky me… Oh how lucky I am." Shido grumbled. He then watched as two orange haired females dropped from the sky and landed below.

"Ahahaha! Not too bad Yuzuru. I expected as much from my better half so I'm not surprised! Too bad it will have all been in vain!" Spoke one of the girls. She was extremely eccentric.

"Rebuttal. Much has been learned from our 99 battles. The advantage is clearly mine." Spoke the one called Yuzuru. She was a robotic speaking female.

"That's enough of your prattle. We both know that the name Yamai only fits someone great as myself."

"Negative. You are too lowly to have the name Yamai. I will persevere."

"You're words are hollow just like your brain! My future is set in stone as I my devil side has foreseen it! It has also foreseen you impaled on my Sturmlanza!"

"Refute. Your devil side has never been accurate in the slightest."

It was then the eccentric female got flustered and panicky. "Shut up! It has so worked before! Don't you dare make fun of me!"

"Request. Please send me the combat capabilities of your Sturmlanza."

"HA! There are no words to describe it that would make any sense of that pitiful brain!"

"Summary. Just like you it is devoid of meaning."

"Not true not true! It does have meaning! Maybe you are just to stop stupid to understand!"

"Derisive. Just like you, your Sturmlanza is laughable. Ha." Spoke Yuzuru. Shido had a hard time holding in a laugh from hearing her really robotic laugh.

"Shut up! How dare you! To punish you I shall skewer you!" She said before the winds began to pick up. The other girl also began to get the winds to kick up.

The two of them flew at each other with their own battlecries.

"Will you two idiots cut it out!? That's enough with the wind!" Shido roared. It was then the two of them slid to a halt right next to each other, preparing to punch one another.

"Wait… is that a human?"

"What?! Never seen a human before?!" Shido taunted. "Well take a good look you pervert!"

"I am not a pervert!" The eccentric female stated.

"Rebuttal. Yes you are."

"Take that back!"

"Negative. No." The two of them winded back their fists but Shido roared again.

"That's enough! Stop it now!"

"Why have you brought our sacred duel to a halt human and what are your intentions for us? Depending on your answer… Ill… Uh… Turn your body into pudding with my Shatanlanza."

"Did you just give your weapon a new name?" Shido said, holding in a laugh.

"Affirmative. Yes she did."

"Shut up! That's unimportant!"

"Query. If you are the one who is confused, why must I be silent."

"Oh god, it's like listening to a bickering married couple." Shido groaned, rubbing his temples.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Summary. He thinks we are married."

"I got that already Yuzuru! Thanks for the confirmation though. Really needed."

"Are you two idiots for real?" Shido said, walking up the slope.

"Halt! Go no further!"

"Bite me." Shido said, standing before the two of them. "Now, stop the fighting."

"Never! We shall continue our sacred duel until there is a victor!"

"Affirmative. We will not stop just as she said."

"Yuzuru… I think I know how we can settle things for good."

"Question. What did you have in mind?"

"A new trial. We have had many contests which have all ended in a tie. This way, there is no way there could be a tie."

"Doubtful. Explain."

"We pit our feminine wiles to the test. We haven't tried that one before. Surely the body of Yamai can make the entire world quake in jealousy."

"Reply. I believe you are right. It is the only attribute we haven't put into competition."

"Good! Whoever gets this man to fall in love first shall be the victor."

"What…?" Shido asked out of surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You heard us human! We shall make you fall in love with one of us to determine the victor."

"Yea… I don't think so." Shido said, walking away.

"H-Hey wait! We the Yamai have not given you permission to walk away from us! Get back here!"

"Eat me!" Shido said over his shoulder as he headed back to town.

The two girls rushed to his sides and Yuzuru grabbed onto his right arm and the eccentric girl on his left. Shido let out a loud sigh and continued to walk, the other two girls walking along with him as they began to whisper things into his ears.

* * *

As he arrived back where the school was, Shido came upon the entire student body waiting outside of the hotel. Kurumi was standing next to Origami with her hand against her cheek as she looked at Shido with a sinister smirk.

"Oh my oh my. Twins Shido? You are quite daring."

"Screw you." Shido said. His voice was like the one who gave up long ago.

* * *

About five minutes later, Shido and the two girls were in the hotels lounge room by themselves. Reine walked in and looked at the three of them.

"Feeling smothered yet?"

"What? Me? No. What gives you THAT idea?" Shido said sarcastically, glaring at Reine.

"A simple observation."

"And the language of sarcasm is lost on you."

"No. Just teasing."

"This is not the time for teasing Reine!" Shido exclaimed.

"Alright you girls. Would you please come with me? Shin is a very wily character so I will give you some tips on how to deal with him."

 _'Wily… deal with me?! Whose side are you on?!'_ Shido thought as the two spirits left with Reine. Shido stood up and left the lounge shortly after, his body hunched over as he began to head to the elevator. As he got onto the elevator, Origami appeared right next to him which got Shido to jump.

"Shido. Who were those two girls?"

"Surely you know who they are Origami. You aren't stupid."

"More spirits. I see."

"Yup. Yay for me..." Shido said, pressing the button for the penthouse. Reine had ended up pulling some strings for him.

"If you are so tired of the spirits, why do you continue to work with them."

"It's not that I'm tired of them per say.. it's just there are so many of them… and keeping them all happy is tiring. Surely you guessed I am running a harem of some sort."

"I can see that. I also don't mind being one of them."

Shido sighed and rubbed his temple before exiting the elevator and entering his room, slamming the door behind him and locking. He kicked off his shoes and faceplanted into the large soft bed, face down.

"This bed is awfully large… why do I get the feeling Reine gave me this room because Kotori suggested it… and why do I have the feeling this bed isn't just for me."

"Because it's not Shido." Kurumi said appearing from the shadows.

"Don't you use doors like everyone else?"

"I could but you locked it."

"There's a reason for that you know."

"Too bad. I wanted to see you anyway."

Shido whined and tried to melt into the bed to hide.

"Oh Shido. You are very popular aren't you?"

"I guess so."

"You must be enjoying all this female attention."

"Oh yes Kurumi. I so love having all the females try to get into my heart. I so love this!" Shido said dryly.

"You know most men dream to have a harem."

"That's because they think it's all fun in games. They don't think about all the hard work to put into having a relationship like that. They only think about the kinky sex that he gets to have without thinking of the emotional work you put into it. Men are stupid. Period."

"My my. Such a wise attitude Shido."

"It comes from actually having a harem. I'm well aware of the feelings of the girls around me. I'm well aware Tohka loves me even if she's too innocent to understand the pleasures of the flesh. I know that Origami wants me to screw her. Im aware you do as well. Im also well fucking aware my adoptive little sister wishes to be with me. Now I got two more spirits who are vying for my attention and if all goes right, I'm going to have BOTH of them wanting to be with me. This is not exactly a vacation for me!" Shido whined.

Kurumi chuckled and sat on the bed, rubbing Shido's back.

"I don't think you should worry so much. Most of the girls here would just be happy to spend some time with you. It's not like we want you to go out and buy us things. Just remember our birthdays and important dates. You seem like a smart kid so you can easily do it. In return, we would give the greatest pleasures known to man."

"I guess I'm just more worried about the two spirits ahead of me. The two of them fighting over me… it's driving me batty."

"Then be more forceful with them." Kurumi said. "Like you were with me. Take control. Do not let them run the show. A man taking charge is one of the biggest fetishes all females have."

"I see. Well, thank you Kurumi."

"Of course." Kurumi said before flipping Shido over. She then kissed Shido on the lips before she sank into the shadows on the floor, leaving him alone.

Shido laid on the bed for a few minutes before he undressed and walked over to the bathroom. Upon entering it, Shido stared at the massive bathtub that was the size of a bedroom.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me… Kotori… what the fuck do you have planned in that twisted mind of yours." Shido cursed under his breath as he climbed into the hot water of the bath.

As Shido relaxed in the water, he heard the bathroom door being opened so he opened his eyes and stared. Coming into the bathroom were the two Yamai sisters, both of them wearing only towels.

"You do realize this is my bedroom correct?"

"It's ours as well. Reine has graciously given us the keys to your bedroom!"

"Of course she did." Shido sighed out.

"Well this bathroom is occupied. You can leave."

"Negative. Reine said bathing with your future mate is the best way for him to fall in love."

"We shall show you our naked bodies and have you quake with lust for us!"

Shido groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. As the two girls removed the towels that protected their bodies, Shido tilted his head upwards and closed his eyes.

 _'Maybe if I close my eyes they will go away.'_

Shido's luck didn't last as he felt the two girls curl up next to him, hugging his arms to their chests, smothering his flesh with their own.

 _'Whelp, this is how I die.'_

"Come on Shido. You know you can touch us. We don't bite that hard… unless you want us to."

"Affirmative. You may touch us anywhere."

Shido groaned and opened his eyes. "You two are trying way too hard. We just met."

"So? Doesn't mean you can't touch us."

"You assume that touching you means that I like you. You assume that doing this so soon will speed up the process. You two have no idea about humans are like at all." Shido said, shaking his head. "As much as I would enjoy touching your bodies, I don't want to. It's too soon."

"I see. You humans are an interesting species. This will be a difficult challenge."

"Affirmative. Indeed. A most challenging challenge."

"So tell me something you two. Why are you fighting?" Shido asked.

"We were once a singular person until for reasons unknown we split into two personalities. So in order to regroup, we have to fight and see who wins. Whoever wins their personality remains and the other dies off."

"Uh huh. I see." Shido said, crossing his arms.

"Which is why we really appreciate you helping us out with this victory." Kaguya stated, kissing Shido on the cheek.

"Confirm. We really do like your help Shido."

"I see. Well, it's getting late you two. I am going to bed. So if you don't mind, I am getting out. We can continue our talk later." Shido said, standing up and walking out of the bath before drying off. He got dressed in a pair of underwear and shorts before climbing into his bed. It was only 8 p.m but Shido had a really tiring day. He went to sleep within minutes of laying on the bed.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Yes. I know the Yamai didn't get much time to seduce him but thats for next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Shido got about twenty minutes of sleep before he felt something in his bed. He blinked and sat up, spotting the Yamai twins. Kaguya was in his bed literally with Yuzuru standing nearby.

"What do you think you are doing Kaguya?"

"Spending the night with you of course. According to my kinswoman you adore sharing your bed with women." Kaguya said as she began to crawl over Shido but he quickly responded with putting his hand on her head.

"Woah! Hold on there! This is a bit too sudden don't you think?"

"Of course not. If I am to make you fall in love with me, I have to do everything in my power to seduce you."

"Seducing is not exactly key to love you moron! Who is putting all of these ideas in your heads?!" Shido exclaimed before he moaned in pleasure at feeling a tongue on his neck. "Yuzuru! What was that for?"

"Explanation. According to my master, this is the best way to get rid of sweat."

"Well for one, I'm not sweaty! I just took a bath! Two, that is so not true!" Shido exclaimed, still holding back the squirming Kaguya. "Stop it Kaguya!"

Kaguya pulled back and looked up at him like the dog who got caught eating out of the trash can. The guilty look. "Does that mean… you do not want me?"

Shido let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No… that's not what I'm saying… you guys are getting all of these wrong ideas about how to seduce people especially when we just met. This is something you do with a person you've known for a long time and are actively in a relationship with. All this does is freak out the person you want to seduce. Just take it down a couple notches. There's no need to rush."

"Actually there is." Replied Kaguya.

"What, is there some sort of deadline when you want to disappear?" Shido asked sarcastically.

"No, but we rather not waste so much time. Isn't that right Yuzuru?"

"Affirmation. That is correct."

Shido sighed and shook his head. "Good night you two. If you wish to share my bed with me, you will do so and go to sleep. Do not undress me, do not lick me, SLEEP!" Shido said, the last part with a command. He grumbled and turned onto his side, pulling the blanket over him and shutting his eyes. The two girls looked at Shido who got angry with them and decided to fall asleep, curling up on each side of him though not cuddling him. Shido offered both of them his blanket and the two of them curled up beneath the large blanket with Shido.

* * *

About seven hours later, Shido was awoken by the sounds of the birds outside. He opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that the twins were not with him at the moment. Shido felt slightly upset at this but shook his head and got up. He got dressed in a new pair of clothes, this time a pair of tan cargo shorts and a white T-shirt. He went down the elevator and met up with some of his classmates in the hotels dining area. Tohka was being held back by Murasame as Tohka had drool coming from her eyes. Shido approached and rubbed Tohka's head.

"Shido! Tell Reine to let me go!"

"Tohka, this food is for everyone. You can't go and devour it all. This isn't what we did with the restaurants. You need to just eat something to be full and stop trying to taste everything." Shido scolded. Tohka's hairpeice did a droop like a dogs ears but Shido patted her head with a smile. "Please Tohka." After getting her head pat and Shido saying please, Tohka's mood instantly went happy and she nodded. She got herself a plate and went to go eat.

"Thank's Shin."

"Mhm. I'm going to assume you have more plans to deal with the twins later?"

"Yes. You will be on a beach alone with them."

"Alright. I appreciate your assistance. This is an abnormal situation."

"Agreed. It has even me worried."

Shido nodded and went to eat his breakfast with Tohka.

* * *

About two hours later, Shido was sitting on the warm sand of the private beach, staring out at the ocean. Reine was talking to him thru the earpiece.

"You understand the plan?"

"I think you have a bit too much of an obsession with sexuality, but yes. I understand."

"Are you against sexual things?"

"No. Just finding your fascination with it disturbing."

"It's not a fascination. It's a respect for it. Sex is not something to be scared of. If done properly, it's the purest form of love."

"Yea yea yea." Shido said, before hearing the sounds of foot steps behind him. He stood up and turned around and there they were. The Yamai twins wearing their bathing suits. They were alternating. Kaguya was wearing a white top with black polkadots with a black with bright stars bottom. Yuzuru was wearing a black top with stars and a white with black polkadots as her bottom.

"Wow. You girls really look pretty in this bathing suits." Shido said, smiling at them. Both girls instantly blushed.

"Yea, y-you better believe we do!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Acknowledge. Thank you for the kind words Shido." Yuzuru stated.

Both girls instantly turned around and talked under their breath. Shido learned from there on they were both talking with Reine.

"Understood." Spoke Kaguya. Both girls instantly turned around and held out sun block. "Shido! I demand you put this on my skin to protect me from the deadly miasma of the light!"

"Request. Would you please put sunblock onto me?" Asked Yuzuru.

"Sure. Would you ladies please lay down on your stomachs? It's the best way for me to apply it." Shido said with a kind smile. Both girls instantly removed their tops with their back turned to Shido and laid down on their stomachs.

Shido sat right between them and put a healthy dollop of sunblock on his left hand before he rubbed his hands together. He then gently placed his hands on their backs and the two of them let out cries of pleasure. Shido raised a brow but continued, gently spreading the sunblock onto their backs. The two of them let out mewls of pleasure as if they were having sex right there on the beach. Shido went from their backs to their thighs, and when his hands touched their inner thighs, the two of them instantly curled up after screaming in rapture. Shido narrowed his eyes for a bit but frowned in concern.

"Are you two alright?" Shido asked, worried.

"He has no idea how good he is at all."

"Tremble. God like fingers. He's such a wolf."

 _'Thanks Reine. Apparently I'm sort of sex god.'_ Shido thought to himself with a curse. _'And what is this about me being a wolf?! What does that even mean?!'_

After the sunblock was applied to them, Shido went over to the cabin nearby and pulled out several baskets before placing them near the girls.

"What is this Shido?" Kaguya asked.

"Query. What is in the baskets?"

"Sand castle building!" Shido said with a big smile. Shido quickly grabbed his own basket and dumped all of his tools before he began to build his sandcastle. First, he built several walls that surrounded the area where he would build his castle, giving him plenty of time before the tide would destroy it eventually.

The two twins looked at each other and nodded, quickly dashing over to Shido and assisting him. They were using the plastic shovels and began to build moats around the walls, using their spirit strength to dig super deep into the sand, allowing a lot of ocean water to build up around the area. It was so deep that if Shido stood in it, he wouldn't be able to see the ocean. The girls worked really quickly as Shido finished up the first section of the walls.

Once Shido finished making the walls, the three of them began to laugh as they began to compete with each other to build the largest and best castle structurally, taunting each other playfully under the afternoon sun as they enjoyed making the castles. Every so often, the girls would use their spirit powers and eject the water from the moats but that was ok.

* * *

After about three hours of nonstop building, they had a huge city. The first part was a large castle wall that surrounded the entire property. Then came the castles themselves. Kaguya built a castle that had four towers as the base and then smack in the middle on top was the living tower. The towers on the bottom were more like supports. The main tower had a staircase on the outside with a window at the top. There was also a flag to top it off.

Yuzuru built a more traditional castle. It was a single layer castle that had its own set of walls and just one giant block of sand that was carved to make a very pretty castle. The middle was the largest part of the castle with four tiny towers on the top. There was a plastic dragon in the middle of the four towers, like he was guarding the towers. Each tower had a flag on top and there was a window on each of them facing outwards.

Shido's castle was basically a mountain. He just put all the sand into a giant hill and made a cave in the middle with a staircase that went downwards towards the base.

Kaguya began to laugh at Shido, pointing at his castle. "What is that Shido?! It's just a giant clump of sand! Hahahah! Silly human."

"Funny. Shido is a laughable designer."

"Oh yea?! Well I bet my castle will last longer than any of yours!"

"Well of course! It's way in the back! That's cheating! The tide will reach it last!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Ah! That is where you are wrong! We're not going to wait for the tide! We are going to use weapons."

"Weapons?" Kaguya asked.

Shido pulled out a pack of balloons, a mini catapult and a large crossbow. "Our weapons!" Shido grabbed the crossbow and filled up one of the water ballons with water, taking aim at the castles they built. "Come join in!"

The two girls grinned and quickly grabbed their own crossbows, putting water ballons on their own.

"FIRE!" Spoke Shido and Kaguya and all three launched balloons at their own creations. Kaguya had amazing aim, striking her own castle. She struck the lower left tower which forced the top tower to crumble down, meaning she was instantly knocked out.

"So much for having a good structurally built castle!" Shido teased.

"S-Shut up! Your's aint so great!" She exclaimed, aiming at Shido's castle and firing a water balloon. The balloon struck and exploded against the side of the mountain, but all it did was cause a very small landslide, leaving the castle pretty much intact.

"That's not fair! I wanna try again! I missed!" Kaguya said, taking aim once more and firing with the same result.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Kaguya and Yuzuru finally took down Shido's castle, with him being the winner.

"I am the winner! Hah!" Shido exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at the two of them.

"Cheater! That wasn't a castle! It was a mountain!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"It wasn't a traditional castle! It was a Dwarven castle in the mountains!" Shido defended himself. The two of them glared at each other until Shido stood back. "Hey. I gotta use the restroom. Can you girls wait here for me? Maybe pack up the tools into the baskets?"

"Ok Shido." Kaguya said, the two twins going to work.

Shido used the restroom but when he left, he leaned against the wall next to the door, out of sight of the girls.

"Reine, how are they doing?"

"Very well it seems. Both are very happy but anxious as well."

"I see."

"You have company Shido." Reine spoke. About a second later, Kaguya appeared from around the corner.

"Uh… Shido… can we talk?"

"Uh sure, what's up Kaguya?"

"I just… well… I just want to say that um..."

"You aren't talking like your normal self. Are you alright?"

"HA! So you were taken in by my little farce? You look so ridiculous when I have you eating out of the palm of my hand!" Shido stared at her as if trying not to laugh. "Hey! Don't laugh at me! This is normal for me you know!"

"You're doing it again…" Shido said with a chuckle.

"Well yea… Im a spirit. Since I have awesome powers I have to sound awesome too!"

"Really…?" Shido asked raised a brow.

"Doing it all the time is annoying so shut up!"

"Uh huh"

"Back on track! Shido, you have to choose which one of us lives tomorrow right?"

"Yea..."

"Well… I want you to choose Yuzuru and not me."

"Wait… what?"

"I want her to live. Of course I don't want to die… but someone like her… deserves life. She's cuter too isn't she?"

Shido kept quiet and stared at her.

"Do you understand me Shido? If you do not do so, I will attack this island with all of yours friends on it" Shido nodded with slight fear and Kaguya left.

About two minutes of staring in the bathroom mirror, Yuzuru appeared at the door and knocked.

"Request. Shido, choose Kaguya over me."

"Why?"

"Explanation. It's because Kaguya is so much better than I could ever be. She's cuter, faster, smarter. She talks a lot of game but underneath her bravado is a fragile little girl. She deserves to live more than me. If you do not do so, I will attack this island with all of yours friends on it. Got it?" Shido nodded with fear as well and when she left, Shido's gloves hands gripped the sink as he stared at the mirror.

 _'Why… Why the fuck is this happening to me?! Now both of them want me to choose the other!? On top of that my friends could be in danger?! What is going on in their heads! Damnit damnit damnit damnit DAMNIT!'_ Shido cursed before his right fist cocked back and struck the mirror, shattering the entire mirror with his powerful fist. There was a shard of glass in his fist so he quickly bandaged himself up after removing it and left the bathroom.

"Sorry girls. I need to go see Reine. I hurt myself. Do you mind if you walk back alone?" The two girls shook their head no and watched as Shido ran off.

* * *

After five hours of hiding in his room thinking about the situation and what he was going to do, he heard a knock at his door. The wound on his hand was gone as he had used the electrical socket to repair his own hand. As he opened the door, he was instantly hugged by Tohka.

"Shido!"

"Tohka, is something the matter?"

"Well… no… I'm just happy to see you."

"I'm also really happy to see you." Shido said with a smile. Tohka responded with a really big smile and a blush on her cheeks before she grabbed Shido's hand. She ran off with him onto the elevator before shortly after running off with him to the beach.

"Tohka what's the matter?! What's with the rush?"

"Sorry Shido… I… I just haven't gotten to talk to you much today… and I felt lonely. Unless you are mad at me and don't wanna talk?"

Shido shook his head and rubbed her head. "Of course I'm not mad at you… just… a lot on my mind."

"What's going on Shido?"

"The twins, Yuzuru and Kaguya are spirits. I've been working hard to do what I do but… I'm having so much trouble. Both of them want the other to live… and for themselves to disappear so both of them can be happy. I just… don't understand."

"I see… well… I do understand. If there was a chance that it had to be either me or you to survive… I would let myself die if it meant you would live."

"Tohka..."

"J-Just forget I said that. Please continue."

"So then… now that I've been told that. What should I do about it?"

"What are you talking about?" Spoke Kaguya who appeared wearing a kimono. "Is this some kind of joke!?"

"Kaguya!"

"I don't buy this! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Hold on… you must have misheard me." Shido defended.

"Demand. Repeat what you said."

"Yuzuru?!"

"Kaguya told you to choose me? Is that really what she said?"

The two girls began to approach each other before they both exploded with spirit energy.

"FUCK YOU!" They both screamed as they launched into the air wearing their spirit armor and wielding their weapons. Kaguya had a giant lance while Yuzuru had a giant chain with a spear tip.

* * *

Somewhere on the other side of the Island, Origami and Reine were staring at a machine man.

* * *

"I see that it was stupid of us to choose some stupid human to settle our fight! This was the only way to truly settle who is better!" Spoke Kaguya.

"Agreed. It was pointless to ask for someoneelses help when we just end up where we last started."

"To the death!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Fight. To the death!"

The two girls clashed at each other, spreading wind all across the island.

"STOP IT!" Shido tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't listen.

* * *

Above the sky two large warships were beginning their war.

* * *

"They have to stop this! This is not supposed to end this way!"

Tohka grabbed onto Shido's arm and held him.

"Shido, we aren't alone." Tohka replied while looking behind her. Shido turned and spotted machine men.

"Who… are they?"

"These are called the Bandersnatch units. Search and Destroy or Search and apprehend. Either one." Spoke a familiar voice.

"Ellen..." Shido narrowed his eyes. "As we thought all along. DEM."

"Oh my, so you know about us? How interesting… and who knew that those two there were spirits all along. Ah well." Ellen said before looking at Tohka. "Princess we are here for you."

"We are aware you are here for Tohka, but you cannot have her."

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it little boy?" Ellen spoke with arrogance.

"Simple. We knew about you being here all along Ellen. We knew ever since the airport… oh and here I shall share some information with you. I'm friends with multiple spirits."

"So? Those twins aren't your friends and Princess here is all you have."

"Shido, she's… like an overpowered AST." Tohka said, pointing Sandalphon at her. Shido had given her spirit powers back.

"Very astute Princess." Ellen said as he equipped her armor.

Shido shook his head. "Tohka, I didn't tell you this but there is another spirit on this island."

"Who?!"

"The strongest spirit we know."

"Kurumi!" Tohka exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"My my, Shido… you seem to be in a bit of trouble." Spoke a seductive voice. Out from behind the tree came Kurumi dressed in her black dress.

"You been following me Kurumi or just keeping an eye on me?"

"A little of both, my darling Shido. I have one of my pasts here to watch over you, just in case. I get word of course of anything that occurs."

"Man I am glad that you like me?"

"Indeed you are you lucky lucky boy you. So what do we have here?"

"Someone from DEM trying to take Tohka from me… Probably something nefarious."

"Oh my, that simply can not do." Kurumi said, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Who the hell is this?" Ellen demanded.

"Oh right, allow me to introduce you. Ellen, meet the spirit codenamed: Nightmare." Shido said, putting on a show like a Shakespeare play. As soon as Shido introduced her, Kurumi instantly transformed into her spirit armor, her clock behind her.

"You have… her on you side?! The most brutal spirit!? How can you be friends with her?!" Ellen exclaimed, pointing her sword at all of them.

"Oh that's quite simple really… I'm not really friends." Shido said, walking over to Kurumi, gently turning her face before the two of them kissed, Kurumi's tongue lewdly entering Shido's mouth and licking all over. After about ten seconds of their fierce kiss, Shido released her and Kurumi was blushing.

"You have such a way with words Shido." Kurumi said with a giggle. Shido smiled and turned to Ellen.

"You… you are sleeping with her?! This is very interesting but you forget one thing! I still have my army!"

"Oh and we don't. Kurumi, could you do the honors?"

"With pleasure. Come out my beautiful ladies!" Kurumi called. All around Ellen, the bandersnatch, behind Shido and Tohka. Forming a massive circle.

"I also have an army of spirits."

Ellen narrowed her eyes and growled at Shido, glaring angrily.

"You stupid boy! Such arrogance."

"Arrogance? It was you who thought you could waltz into MY field trip with MY friends and start some trouble! Kurumi, destroy the machines." Shido said and with his command, each bandersnatch fell with a bullet thru their skulls and chests. "Now, you are alone." Shido said, crossing his arms.

"What's your move?"

"All I wanted was to battle Princess and take her away… but now you left me no choice. Adeptus 1, open fire on my location immediately!" Ellen commanded. Shido began to laugh, lost to Kurumi and Tohka. "What's so funny?!"

"Just wait for a moment." Shido said, smiling.

"What… you are doing battle with another airship?! I never gave you that kind of permission! What do you mean you are retreating?! You lost the fight?! You are worthless!" Ellen berated tossing her earpiece aside.

Shido nodded to Kurumi and the other clones disappeared into the shadows. Ellen was no longer wearing her armor as she had lost.

"You may join up with you friends on the airship… well if they survive. If not, you can go home. We are done here."

"You are letting an enemy go free? Are you stupid?"

"I'm well aware that it's not a smart idea to let you free… however." Shido said, walking over to Ellen and standing in front of her. He grabbed her chin and pulled her close to him. He smiled against her ear. "You come after us again.. and you fail to stop me… or my friends from retaliating… I will let Nightmare eat you. Trust me… It's not pleasant. So if we ever meet again, it better be as friends." Shido threatened, before backing away. "Have a wonderful night Ellen." Shido said, walking back over to Tohka and Kurumi. Kurumi transformed back into her black dress and Shido had Tohka in his arms. Tohka had passed out some point since Kurumi appeared. Shido figured it was stress.

Ellen cursed under her breath and left the area.

Shido turned to Kurumi and smiled. "Sorry about making you do all that."

"Oh don't mention it. You may not know this but I take pleasure in invoking fear. It made me very hot." Kurumi said, before kissing Shido's lips. Kurumi dominated the kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth for a few seconds before she left. "Take care Shido darling. I'll see you sometime soon." Kurumi said with a giggle before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Tohka woke up shortly after and she spotted Shido with her sword.

"Shido… how are you holding Sandalphon!?"

"I don't know but I could pick it up!" Shido exclaimed.

"That's amazing..." Tohka said. Shido looked up at the Yamai twins and brandished the sword, swinging it in between them.

"Damnit… come on. Do something!" He cursed. "Kaguya! Yuzuru! Please! Listen to me! Look over here! Damnit!"

"You know… I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit jealous…"

"What should I do?! How do I stop them?"

"You are using Sandalphon aren't you? It answered your desires and let you hold it. Only you have the power to command it now."

"Only me? How?! Please… help me."

"Calm your mind and take a breath. What is it you want it to do? Focus on your desire in your heart and let everything else go. Understand? Nothing else matters right now." Tohka said, getting behind Shido and placing her hands on the sword handle with his own.

Shido closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the energies of the sword coursing through him. He felt the power of the angel Sandalphon in his body and felt it merging with his soul. He opened his eyes and raised the sword. With a yell from the two of them, Sandalphon let forth a massive shockwave, blasting apart the winds and the storm clouds from above, revealing the moon. This got the two twins to turn their attentions down below.

Shido was out of breath but he released the sword back to Tohka and looked at them. "This has to stop! Now! This fighting can't go on!"

"You just don't get it do you Shido?! This has nothing to do with you anymore!"

"Agreement. Please do not come between us Shido."

"Bullshit! You are both wrong! I am to choose the winner of this duel! That never changed! You hear me?! The true Yamai will be decided by me! I choose the both of you! That's my decision!" Shido roared, staring at them.

"You can't be serious… are you stupid Shido?!"

"Contempt. That answer is absurd and stupid."

"Maybe so… but neither of you are more deserving than the other! You are both wonderful ladies with plenty of qualities! So it's impossible to pick! The both of you feel more love for the other than you do for yourselves!" Shido exclaimed, looking at them with exasperation. "If you wont accept my decision than you have three options! One! Kaguya dies and Yuzuru lives as the true Yamai. Two! Yuzuru dies and Kaguya is the true Yamai! Three! In exchange of losing your spirit powers, you both get to live! Sorry, but I always love having third options. I am a man with a plan! Now it's time for you to choose!"

"What are you saying? We have to merge!"

"Doubt. It won't work. We must choose."

"Yes it will. Trust me for once ok? I promise it will work. The only thing I am asking is the chance to help you survive!"

"You are just a human and human's do not have the power to do that!"

"Well I do! You wanna know something. Tohka here is a spirit! Tohka is known as Princess! I sealed her powers away a few months ago! Plus, I am the one who split that wind you are so proud of! Not like a normal human could do that right?! If you are so concerned… then if I fail… you may kill me! Just please… tru-" Shido's eyes hollowed out as his legs gave way. Shido immediately passed out. There were black markings all around his neck where his veins were.

"Shido no!" Tohka spoke, holding Shido, hugging him. Shido was unconscious.

Kaguya stared at Shido for a few moments before speaking. "Any thoughts on the matter?"

"Disbelief. For a human to have such an ability seems unlikely."

"That's true… but the guy won't leave us be. He's stubborn. He's interrupted our duel twice now. Annoying brat." Kaguya said, smiling a bit. The two twins stayed quiet for a minute before Kaguya looked over at Yuzuru.

"Yuzuru… this is only hypothetical but… what if Shido is actually right? What if we can both live?"

"Response. I would like it. That would make me happy."

The two girls began to talk about living together and what they would do. Yuzuru would want to go to school and Kaguya want's to try the Kinako bread Tohka likes. They were both enjoying their talk but down below, Shido was shivering.

"Shido..." Tohka said softly, holding him tightly. The black markings on his body were familiar to her. _'You are going thru the suffering that all spirits go through the first time they use their angel… since you used my angel… you are now suffering the same corruption. I'm sorry Shido.'_

* * *

Up above, the two girls were still flying. Kaguya had tears coming down her cheeks.

"Yuzuru… please forgive me for lying to you. I know I said I wanted to die… but I don't. I want to live with you a little longer."

Yuzuru was also tearing up. "Response. I concur. I also wish to live with you. I don't want to disappear."

It was then the giant airship, Adeptus one appeared in the sky above. It was on fire from its tail end and machines began to pour from the ship.

"You thinking what I am thinking?"

"Confirm. Yes. You ready?"

"Yes. Let's do this!" Kaguya said. The two girls flew to each other and their weapons began to combine. Yuzuru's chain began to wrap around itself, forming a bow while the lance from Kaguya placed itself upon the steel string.

"RAPHAEL! EL KANAPH!" The lance launched like a giant spear of light, striking thru the ship's shields before smashing into the ship. The ship blew up in a brilliant aura of colors as the ship disintegrated when the spear hit its core.

* * *

Down below, Tohka had picked up Shido and taken him back to the hotel.

* * *

ON the other side of the island, over watching Tohka and them, Ellen was on her phone.

"Sir, Princess is indeed Tohka Yatogami."

"I see… and you didn't capture her." Spoke a male from the other side.

"No… there was a major obstacle we did not see."

"Oh? Would that be?"

"The male with her. Shido Itsuka. He… is friends with these spirits. He made friends with a very dangerous one. Nightmare."

"That certainly is a problem. Well I am glad you are alright. Return to base."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 **Read. REview. Moo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is next chapter. So, this chapter too ka while to come out as I was not sure what to do with Miku... now im good to go with her. Enjoy this!**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Shido woke up suddenly from a black filled dreamstate. He had no memory of any dreams or how long he was asleep or when he even went to sleep. He was in his bed in the basement of his house with the blanket over him. He looked around his room and slowly sat up, leaning back against the bed.

"What happened… Feels like I got ran over by a car." Shido groaned, rubbing his back.

"You were knocked out after using Tohka's powers." Spoke Kotori who came down the stairs wearing her black ribbons. "Good to see you are awake bro."

"Yea… thanks… So I used Tohka's powers and I was knocked out… How long?"

"About 24 hours. Nothing too serious. You've been in much more danger before."

"Thanks for reminding me… So… Where is everyone?"

"Tohka is upstairs watching TV, Kurumi is doing whatever she is doing. I think she has a clone watching over you. Uh… The Yamai Twins are also watching TV."

"Anyone get hurt?"

"Origami did but she's quite alright. Reine took her to safety."

"I see. So everything is good?"

"Other then the fact we had to order out three times now due to you being unconscious, pretty much."

"Really… you guys can't cook to save your lives can you?"

"We don't need to. We have you." Kotori said, walking back up the stairs.

"Love you too sis." Shido said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Shido sighed and began to wiggle his toes, getting feeling back into his body. His entire body was numb, but luckily he could move his arms and sit up. Now he just had to get the blood flowing back into the rest of him. He had his tongue sticking out between his lips as a look of concentration crossed his features. He was so concentrated in wiggling his toes and feet that he didn't notice the pair coming down the stairs.

"You know what they say Shido. If you keep making a face like that, it will get stuck." Kaguya said.

"Tease. Shido looks really adorable looking like that." Yuzuru followed up with.

Shido was jolted away after hearing their voices but he gave them his sincere sweet smile. A small on but still. "Hey girls. How you two feeling?"

"I'm quite well Shido."

"Reply. I am fine as well."

"That's good." Shido said, not sure what to say next.

"You did a lot for us Shido. We really want to thank you for it."

"Oh it was nothing. I'd do it all over again if I had to."

"Even so, Yuzuru and I want to thank you."

"Agreement. Yes. Close your eyes Shido."

Shido raised a brow for a bit but closed his eyes immediately after, but then opened them.

"Alright, before you kiss me, there is som-"

"Just shut up and close your eyes. We already know what happens." Kaguya said while rolling her eyes while smiling.

Shido closed his eyes and he felt his bed move as the two girls got onto it. He then felt a pair of lips onto his in which he opened his eyes and looked at the girl. It was Yuzuru to kiss him first and she wasn't chaste about it. She kissed him passionately so he gently held her waist. Kaguya watched but when it went over ten seconds, Kaguya shoved Yuzuru off.

"Stop hogging him!" Kaguya exclaimed, grabbing Shido's shoulder and pulling him forward. Yuzuru's clothes began to disappear. She kissed his lips deeply and fiercely. Shido was a bit shell shocked from the sudden and brash kiss, but he fell in line and held her left cheek as he kissed her. Yuzuru crossed her arms and stared at them, but when it took over ten seconds she also shoved Kaguya off.

"Vengeance. You cannot hog him."

"I wasn't hogging him! We both kissed him the same amount of time." Kaguya exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips while her clothes disappeared. Neither girl were hiding their nudity from Shido though he averted his eyes. He then looked up when two of this three pillows were grabbed. Both girls began to whack each other with pillows while nude.

"Girls… your naked." Shido said plainly.

"Not now Shido! It's time we settled out dispute!" Kaguya said.

"Agreement. Well said." Yuzuru said, smacking Kaguya in the face.

Shido sighed and closed his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. _'Of course… I'm surrounded by girls without any modesty what so fucking ever. At least Tohka's innocent._ _'_

Shido got out of bed and put on his bathrobe, heading up the stairs one floor to the living room before going up the floor on the second. Shido turned left from the top of the stairs and went towards where the bathroom was. Coming from Tohka's bedroom which was a few doors away was Tohka herself, wearing nothing on. She was nude as well. Shido quickly looked away, putting his head on the wall.

"Ah Tohka. Sorry. Didn't know you were going to take a bath as well."

"Ah Shido… It's ok."

"I will wait for you when you are done."

"Shido wait… did you… want to take a bath with me?"

 _'And there goes her innocence.'_

"Uh… As much as the male side of me would agree, the logical and gentleman side would have to decline."

"Oh. Ok." Tohka said, sounding disappointed as she entered the bath. Outside of the bath, Shido was banging his head against his hands.

 _'Stupid! Stupid!'_

* * *

Shido had woken up about 8 in the morning. Shido got into the bath around 10:30. It was now about 12:30 and he fed the girls their lunch before he took his coat and headed out for some 'fresh air' as he called it. It was more of an excuse to go clear his head and think about his life so far. Sadly, Shido forgets that he isn't a very lucky man in terms of getting alone time as of late.

"Finally woke up have you sleepy head?" Spoke the seductive voice of Kurumi.

 _'Of course. Of fucking course.'_

"I've been up for quite a while Kurumi. Just decided to take a walk to clear my head."

"Ah. Well I for one am glad you are awake." Kurumi said with a smile, wrapping her arms around his right arm, snuggling up to him.

"So I can pay attention to you?" Shido teased.

"Yes."

Shido's face dropped at her seriousness and he sighed a bit.

"Do you not want to spend time with me Shido?" Kurumi asked, acting hurt.

"Of course I do Kurumi but sometimes I just want to have some alone time." Shido said. Just as Shido said this, the spacial quake alarm began to go off. Kurumi began to laugh and laugh at hearing the spacial quake alarm, putting her face into his shoulder as she continued to laugh her ass off.

"So much for alone time huh Shido?" Kurumi said between giggles.

"I hate my life." Shido said with the tone of a man who has given up.

Shido was taken in by Fraxxinus before dropped off immediately outside of the location where the spacial quake happened. There wasn't any damage or even signs of a spacial quake, but it seems the alarm tripped.

"Ah, just like what you can do huh Kurumi?" Shido said, looking to his left, only to see Kurumi had ditched him. _'Great. Just great. What does that chick even do that she is gone for so long?'_ Shido thought before entering the big concert stadium. As he walked in, he began to hear singing from a very beautiful woman voice. He raised a brow at the music only to find someone on the stage singing.

"That's Diva? Huh… Well Shido, that right there is DIVA. She appeared 6 months ago and then dropped off the radar. We don't know anything about her."

"Eh. I'm more accustomed to winging it anyway." Shido said, walking closer and closer. He began to climb the stairs in which the girl singing stopped and smiled at his direction.

"Oh my, do I have an audience."

"Nope. Just me." Shido replied, entering the light. He then spotted the females eyes widening and going blank. Something wasn't right. "So. Here's my question for you. You cause a spacial quake alarm to empty out this stadium… yet you don't have an audience to sing for. What for?"

The girl never responded but her hair began to float. An alarm was going off in his earpiece and Shido knew what was coming. Spirit power. The girl bent backwards before quickly moving forward, screaming at Shido. A shock wave exited her mouth and Shido was sent flying across the stage before he held onto by a power line.

"Of course. I'm stuck with a crazy spirit just like her. Of course… just great." Shido grumbled, slowly climbing back up.

"Why haven't you fallen down yet? Why aren't you dead? Disappear from this world! Disappear from everything and anything. Do it now you wretched plebian?"

"Well that's awfully rude." Shido said as he slowly began to put his torso onto the stage but before he could continue up, the girl pushed him with her foot on his head and sent him back down to hang.

"I didn't tell you to talk. I said disappear. I didn't tell you to climb up. I said DIE!"

"You actually never said die." Shido pointed out and the girl was taking in breath to launch another shockwave.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't kill him now." Spoke Kurumi who appeared from the darkness from where Shido entered.

"Who are you?" Diva asked, staring at Kurumi. "Oh my, you're cute."

"Thank's sweety, but you are kind of trying to kill my boyfriend. I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Kurumi said as she watched Shido climb up onto the stage.

"Your boyfriend?" Diva asked, narrowing her eyes at Kurumi. Shido moved to Kurumi and glared at her.

"Where did you go?! She tried to kill me here!"

"I was just watching. I wasn't going to let you die." Kurumi said with a smile.

"You mean you let me just willy nilly walk up to her alone?! What for?"

"Amusement really. I wanted to see how you would handle talking to a lesbian."

"You… knew about her?!"

"Of course I did. That's why it was so amusing."

"You… That's it! I'm adding ten more!" Shido said, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Roared Diva, but both of them ignored her.

"Ten more what exactly?" Kurumi replied, raising a brow over her red eye. She was in her black gothic dress.

"Ten more spankings!"

"Spankings? You mean you had more to give me earlier?" Kurumi asked, giving Shido a seductive smile.

"Yea! I didn't forget you trying to kill me! That's your punishment."

"Oh no. Please don't spank me daddy." Kurumi said in a very innocent voice.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Kurumi said with a sing song voice.

"Fuck you."

"Anytime and anywhere Shido darling." Kurumi said with a giggle as she watched Shido hang his head in defeat. Kurumi was a handful.

"How can you listen to this man and his drivel?! How can you stand to be next to this disgusting excuse for a primate."

"I'd watch how you speak to my boyfriend like that sweetheart. Unlike Shido here, I'm naturally violent." Kurumi said, no longer smiling and staring at Diva. "That being said… you asked me how I can listen to him…. Well, the answer is I choose to. He's a wonderful man and very attractive. Just because you sworn off men for whatever reason doesn't mean that all females have to. How can I stand to be next to him? Well very simple. I want to stand next to him. I want to do a whole lot more with him but he's fairly innocent and shy."

"I am not!" Shido said, crossing his arms.

"Then why haven't you and I fucked yet?" Kurumi asked, giving him a grin.

"Just… haven't had the time?"

Kurumi raised a brow and gave him a very sinister grin. "So all we need is…. _Time_?" Kurumi said, looking at him.

"Well… Well we don't have a place either!"

"How about six p.m tonight at my apartment." Kurumi said, smiling.

"Well… I..."

"As I thought. There is nothing wrong with you being shy Shido darling. Just don't try to give me that fake bravado. I know you more than you think."

"Stalker..." Shido grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Oh I see. You control this man." Diva said, grinning.

"Hmm. I can't say I do. He does what he wants but I do have the ability to kill him at any time. He's aware of this… I just love him too much to do so. Controlling him isn't really what I'm after. Plus… If I'm being honest… I prefer to be controlled." Kurumi said, winking at Shido.

Shido blushed and looked away, rubbing his right arm.

Kurumi looked up at the ceiling and frowned. "Well look like our time is up Shido. We have company." Kurumi said. A few seconds later the ceiling exploded and the AST began to fire bullets into the stadium in which Kurumi moved Shido out of the way. Unknown to both Kurumi and Shido, a second squadron of AST were in the area watching.

"A couple of kids with a spirit… how interesting..." a woman with long, curly, dark red hair said to herself.

Kurumi took Shido home with her shadow powers and Shido went and made dinner for everyone though Kurumi disappeared again. Shortly after dinner, Shido went to bed early.

* * *

A couple days passed without incident and without anything special happening. Shido went to school normally and came home and did the normal routine. Snack, homework, dinner, homework, shower, bed. He was not slacking on his school work and he took advanced courses. He was freshman college level which mean's he had college credit for the future.

It was Wednesday and Shido had school off until next Tuesday due to Thanksgiving coming up. Thanksgiving was not normally celebrated in Japan but due to certain events Japan started to celebrate Thanksgiving the same as America. The events were due to the spacial quake and a better unification of Japan and USA. Both countries remained the same but their culture mixed even more.

Shido was currently walking in town around ten in the morning. He had left Tohka and the Yamai twins back at home, giving them money for pizza. He had bought them a good twenty movies the past Sunday and the girls wanted to all watch them. Shido wasn't necessarily needed to be around. Tohka had become extremely stable and seemed to be happy even with Shido leaving the house a lot. She had become warmer to the idea of Shido being helpful with spirits. She no longer needed to worry about him not wanting to spend time though she was sad she couldn't do certain things with him. She still wanted to take a bath with him.

With Shido in the town and it late in November, the weather was chilly. Snow was a very rare sight in Tengu city, though the mountain behind them did get snow. Shido wore a small jacket and pants. The jacket was zipped up but the hood wasn't pulled up. As he entered the shopping district, he immediately felt his arm being wrapped by two more arms. He turned his attention to his left and saw Kurumi snuggled up to him.

"How do you keep finding me when I have no idea where you are?" Shido said with amusement.

"I'm a spirit Shido. I can do a lot of things you cannot, but I also know everything that goes on with your life. I have a clone of mine following to make sure you don't get into too much trouble."

"I see. Worried about me? You are very sweet Kurumi."

"I can be." Kurumi said, laying her head on his shoulder. Everyone around looked at the two of them, smiling at the couple. Kurumi looked very sweet. Kurumi however had plans for Shido, which if you ask Shido, was evil. Well if Shido knew the plans.

Kurumi took a right between a bakery and a toy shop as they began to head towards a neighborhood that was only able to be accessed by this one street. Shido looked at Kurumi with slight fear but Kurumi was humming with a smile on her face as they approached a shop with the name 'XXX fun time.' Shido looked up in horror and then at Kurumi in horror as the entered the shop.

"K-Kurumi… W-What are we doing here?" Shido stuttered, his eyes wide as he looked in horror at the shop and its contents.

"Shopping of course silly." Kurumi giggled.

"How many times have you been here before?"

"Not that much." Kurumi spoke.

"Welcome back Kurumi." Spoke the cashier and Shido turned his head to her and narrowed his eyes.

"Not that much huh?" Shido said though Kurumi just giggled and released Shido.

"You know to stay with me Shido. You know better than to disappoint me." Kurumi said sweetly as she walked into an aisle. Shido hesitated but he didn't really want to be on the receiving end of her anger. While he was sure she wouldn't kill him, causing him some sort of misery was certain. A prank or something. As Shido entered the aisle, Kurumi turned to him holding a dildo. The dildo was a foot long, 12 inches with a soda can sized girth. "Mmm Shido look at this bad boy. Ain't this huge?!" Kurumi said with adoration. "Think you are this size?"

Shido looked at her carefully and looked away blushing shortly after. "Who knows. You probably have seen what I'm packing since you've been stalking me."

Kurumi began to giggle and smiled placing the dildo back. "You aren't as large in size or girth, though you aren't lacking in either. Dildo's like that are just fantasy anyway for most women. You'll find I enjoy normal size more so. Less pain." Kurumi said with a smile, walking away.

"And here I thought you enjoyed pain." Shido teased though when Kurumi turned to him and tilted her head with a smile, he knew he was in trouble.

"Oh I do my dear Shido… but that's not the same kind of pain." Kurumi said with a very sinister smile, which scared Shido a bit. She then turned back to her sweet face and walked around to another aisle while Shido followed her.

It was a clothing aisle and from Shido saw, it wasn't normal clothing either. Kurumi pulled down a pair of black lace panties that had a hole in the crotch. Kurumi smiled and turned to Shido.

"What do you think Shido? Should I wear one of these?" Kurumi asked and Shido turned his head away blushing madly. Kurumi smiled and pocketed the panties without him knowing, enjoying his reactions. Kurumi began to hum and kept her hands behind her back as she moved to another aisle, looking around. It was the pornographic material aisle. "Hey Shido. Wanna watch a video with me?" Kurumi asked, tilting her head.

"No." Shido said, turning his head to look at her. "I just find it awkward I guess."

Kurumi looked at Shido seriously for a moment before nodding. "Fair enough." Kurumi hummed a bit before turning to Shido after putting the movie back. "You can go wait outside Shido. I'll be just a moment."

"What are you going to get?!" Shido cried but Kurumi put a finger to his lips.

"It's a secret." Kurumi said with a wink.

Shido rushed out of the store with his face red as fire and began to breathe deep breaths outside the store. He was lucky nobody he knew would be around here, at least he hoped so. However, his luck ran out very quickly.

"As I figured. A disgusting plebeian like you would be here. How disgusting." Spoke a voice that Shido hated. It was Miku.

"Great… you're here." Shido said with a sigh. "What do you want Miku?"

"Nothing, just was walking down this road as one of my friends works in one of these establishment."

"Oh boy how fun for you."

"Not really. I have to come down this alley and see a disgusting maggot like you right here. How disappointing."

"Oh yes, cause you are such a great person to be around." Shido said sarcastically. He didn't really feel much for this spirit. She was more annoying than anything.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am Miku! I am a classy and talented young lady while you are nothing but an unintelligent primate."

"No. You are an over hyped pop star whose only talent is showing off cleavage and boring people with auto tune." Shido retorted.

"You you… bore!"

"Oooh great comeback." Shido said with a snort.

"I will kill you where you stand you disgusting primate!" Miku threatened.

"You know what, try it. I dare you!" Shido said, glaring at her. "You are nothing but a hate spewing rat whose only talent is your spirit powers! You are nothing without them and you disgust me." Shido said glaring at her.

"GABR-" Miku began to scream out her angel but Kurumi came from behind suddenly and put her hand around her mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'd be very upset if my favorite adult store got destroyed." Kurumi said, smiling sweetly though the threat was there. Miku growled and when Kurumi released her hand, she snarled at Shido.

"You are lucky you have a spirit with you. You wont be so lucky next time."

"Try it bitch." Shido snarled back.

Miku walked away and Kurumi giggled when she disappeared from sight.

"My my, that was interesting." Kurumi stated. "So… So much for Shido saving all the spirits."

"Screw her. She's no worth saving." Shido retorted, crossing his arms.

"Was I worth saving back then then?" Kurumi raised a brow.

"That's a totally different situation."

"Not really Shido." Kurumi said with a sigh. "But whatever."

Shido stayed quiet and both of them walked out of the alley heading to the normal area of the shopping zone.

"So Shido. What do you plan on doing for the school festival? I hear you were made leader."

"Yea." Shido said annoyed. "Don't know why they chose me… but I'm chosen. I probably will end up singing."

"Singing? Against Miku?"

"Miku will be there?"

"It's all the high schools in Tengu city competing. Miku is one of them."

"Yea. Definitely going to be singing." Shido said, smiling at Kurumi. "Gonna teach her a lesson."

"That will be amusing. I wanna be part of it."

"I'm sure if I can find an instrument for you." Shido said with a chuckle.

"Good." Kurumi said, laying her head on his shoulder as they walked back home.

* * *

 **Read. REview. MOo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Slightly shorter than normal chapter. Sorry not sorry. xD**

 **Next chapter is going to be a very good one for you all. :)**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

The school festival arrived and Shido was exited. He knew what he was going to sing as it was going to be a solo. Due to Kurumi torturing him with the adult store and knowingly doing it to him, he decided to dedicate the song to her when he would sing it. However, at the current time it was just the normal festival. His class was doing a maid cafe. Tohka and the Yamai twins were the main attractions so they would spend the day there.

"Shido… Are you sure I can't help you on stage against Miku?"

"Theres nothing to do against Miku. I may not like her but I'm going up there to have fun. You said you wanted to do the maid cafe right? So have fun ok?" Shido said before kissing Tohka on the forehead and patting her head.

"Murr… Ok Shido. I will have fun!" Tohka said with a big smile. Shido turned to the Yamai girls.

"You two going to be ok over here?"

"We are proud Hurricane children Shido! This is nothing!"

"Agree. We have done this sort of things before. This is easy."

Shido nodded. "Alright. Take care of Tohka for me. I will check in on you later. See you all later." Shido said with a smile before heading off towards the stage.

The event in question was taking place at Tengu square which was the cities entertainment hub. Its where all the big events took place. Like the biggest concerts or whatever. They all took place at Tengu square and Shido was going to go onto that very stage that only a few could dream of being on. The crowd would be enormous.

* * *

As Shido entered the concert building portion of the massive area, he ran into Kurumi up the stairs.

"There you are. I've been waiting for you for a while Shido. So rude to keep a lady waiting you know." Kurumi teased.

Shido growled softly at Kurumi. "All that teasing is going to get you in trouble one day Kurumi."

"Oh no, is daddy going to spank me even more later?" Kurumi said with an innocent and scared tone.

Shido sighed and shook his head. "Did you get the guitar I needed?"

"Yes." Kurumi replied, handing Shido the guitar. "Though I must say I am slightly disappointed I won't be taking part in this with you."

"I'm sorry about that. With all of the options available it was best I go solo. Plus, I think you will enjoy what I'll be singing."

"Oh? Well, I'll be listening for you especially then." Kurumi said with a smile before heading off to the backstage.

Shido moved towards where all the contestants would be and as expected, Miku was there.

"So you decided to show up have you primate?"

"God you are annoying." Shido said shaking his head. "None of the other spirits are as obnoxious as you. Even Kurumi didn't get on my nerves this much."

"Other spirits?" Miku inquired.

"Yes. I am friends with three more spirits other than Kurumi. They are busy with the maid cafe. Why?"

"How about a challenge then… If you beat me, I'll do anything you want for a week, but if I win… those spirits belong to me. Sound good?" Miku said with a grin.

"Not on your life. I am not going to give up my friends just because your ego is so massive that you need competition in order to inflate it." Shido replied.

"Either way, those spirits will eventually be mine. It's only a matter of time." Miku said with a chuckle.

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Miku retorted. Miku walked up onto the stage as it was her turn to shine.

* * *

Up above Tengu square, the AST was above the sky. The member were from DEM's wizard selection which was under the command of Jessica Bailey. She had reported about Shido who had been there with DIVA and she was given the orders to bring him and Princess in. However there was a slight change.

"What do you mean I'm not in charge anymore? Isaac! You entrusted me with this! What's going on?"

On the other side of the line, a male began to speak. "It's not that I do not trust you but the most powerful wizard is there as well. There is a slight change of plans. We are going after Tohka Yatogami or Princess, and the Hurricane Children, Kaguya and Yuzuru Yamai. I want them brought alive to our DEM Japan Branch."

"What about the boy?"

"He is no longer the target… he will come to us."

"I see. Well if the target is three spirits then I can't complain."

"As you shouldn't. Ellen will need you as well to complete this mission. Now I entrust this won't be an issue?"

"No. We will not fail."

"Good. I await to hear the results." Isaac said before cutting the line.

Ellen flew next to Jessica and eyed her.

"I do not need you here Jessica but Isaac wishes me to have back up. Just don't get in my way."

"I won't because I don't need you either."

"Hmph." Ellen replied as the prepared their attack.

* * *

Miku had just ended her song and when she walked back to where Shido was, she sent him a devious look. "Top that plebeian."

"Whatever." Shido said, walking up to the stage next. He put a stool down in front of the microphone and smiled a bit at the crowd. It was a shy smile. "Hello… I dedicate this song… to my girlfriend backstage. She has tortured me enough since we known each other and this is my response. I call this… Hermaphrodite. This is not true at all but it's just my revenge." Shido began to play his guitar.

" _She's part girl, she's part boy  
She's got parts everyone can enjoy  
She's got more, she's got less  
She's got her man hood tucked in her dress, yeah!"_

* * *

Kurumi backstage was now glaring at the screen hearing what Shido was singing that he dedicated to her. _'You're going to die.'_

* * *

 _"Is she a mister or is she a miss?_  
 _Does she stand up when shes taking a piss?_  
 _She's my little girl, yeah, she's my little guy_  
 _When I try to please her I get poked in the eye, yeah!_

 _She wears lace and she wears flannel_  
 _She watches football and the Lifetime Channel_  
 _What's that bulge under her nightie?_  
 _It must be hermaphrodite, yeah, hermaphrodite_

 _Some things are white_  
 _Some things black_  
 _Some girls wear makeup_  
 _Mine shaves her back_

 _She is still beautiful, she is still fine_  
 _It's too bad her package is bigger than mine_

 _She can't help her imperfections_  
 _She gets jock itch from her yeast infections_  
 _Who stole all my tighty whities?_  
 _It must be hermaphrodite, yeah. Hermaphrodite… Uh oh._

 _La la la la la. La la la la. la la la la. la la la la Whoo whoo whoooooooo!_

 _Yeah…."_

The crowd down below were clapping and laughing, cheering for Shido. Well most of them were. There were a few who were offended, some who were shocked and others who just didn't like it but for the most part the crowd was wild. Shido bowed to everyone and walked towards Miku who looked at him in horror.

"You disgusting ape!" Miku exclaimed.

"Is their a one way mirror in front of me?" Shido said smiling sweetly at her.

"You are infuriating!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

Miku stopped her left foot and clenched her fists. "I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

"But I love you." Shido said, giggling. It was then Shido felt a chill on the back of his neck. Shido turned around and faced a smiling Kurumi.

"Tell me Shido… Am I a man to you?"

"What no of course not."

"Oh? Then what was that about me being a hermaphrodite?" Kurumi said dangerously.

"It was a joke! A comedy song! It wasn't true! I said that before even singing."

"I will remember this Shido. You better watch out." Kurumi replied with a sinister grin.

"It was only revenge! You started it with me!"

"I don't play to get even Shido. I play to win."

Shido whimpered a little bit, a bit scared of what Kurumi would unleash upon him but he was shaken out of his fear when the building shook.

"What was that…?" Shido said suddenly, looking around.

"A distant explosion. The AST." Kurumi said, looking in the general direction.

"The others!" Shido said suddenly, sprinting away and leaping over a banister to leave the stage. Kurumi disappeared into the shadows nearby.

* * *

Shido ran into the building that hosted the maid cafe among other food stands and shops only to find part of the ceiling missing. Fire and debris were everywhere as most of the stands were destroyed. Shido looked up and saw Tohka and the Yamai twins being taken away by Ellen, Jessica and some other DEM members. Shido's eyes began to hollow out as despair began to enter his system. It was only when an aggravating voice brought out the rage that was hidden beneath the despair. Kurumi stood next to him as she looked up at the AST flying off.

"Looks like I win Shido as I thought. Pathetic." Miku said with a chuckle. "But it was a given considering I am a superstar."

Shido whipped around and shoved Miku up against a wall, holding her up by her dress with both hands.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Unhand me you cretin!" Miku roared but Shido shoved her back into the wall and put his face close to her own.

"I said shut the fuck up. I am really sick and tired of you and your bullshit. You have done nothing but spread hatred and anger ever since you arrived and I am tired of it. I have to go save my friends now from DEM because I am so fucking focused on winning this damn competition against you, I didn't really think about them or anyone else. I should have been there for them! I should have been there but I wanted to teach you a lesson but it doesn't matter now. They are gone!"

"That's not my fault. Thats your fault."

Shido snarled and his eyes began to glow blue as electricity began to arc through his body even through his rubber gloves.

"You will disappear from this city. You will never show your face in Tengu city again or I will KILL YOU. I will have Kurumi eat you alive and take your time for her own. YOU HEAR ME?! If I come back from DEM and you are still around, I will take your life!" Shido said, tossing Miku to the side and into a nearby tent which collapsed under her. Shido disappeared in a lightning bolt.

Miku stood out of the tent and began to dust off her dress. "Well I never."

"You better listen to him." Kurumi stated. "I will kill you if he tells me to. I will do anything for that boy."

"Why? Why are you following him around?! Hes a man! An ugly stupid man!"

"You couldn't be more wrong. That man is a wonderful specimen of what a man truly should be. He is selfless and cares nothing for himself, only for the happiness of others. He's going off now to DEM industries, against the most powerful wizards that ever existed. He's going to save his friends, the other spirits that were taken. He cares nothing for himself. If you know what's good for you, you would heed his warning."

"But why… why would he go through all of this for them..."

"Because… they mean everything to him. Without the spirits in his life, he would be empty and alone. They are his only friends in this world. You think you have had it rough little girl? You know nothing of pain. Shido lost two sets of parents within a couple years. He had to live on his own and take care of his little sister. He struggled through life while you had everything handed to you. You base all of your hatred from one man and a handful of fans. It is you who is disgusting. Good day." Kurumi said, disappearing into the shadows to find Shido.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **The Song SHido sang was Stephen Lynch - Hermaprhodite.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the last chapter for the night. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

Shido appeared on board the fraxxinus as he traveled through the electrical systems. He appeared right before Kotori, rage in his eyes.

"Shido… before you say anything I just want you to know we had no idea the AST was going to attack. We weren't paying attention I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you Kotori. Im mad at myself. I focused all on Miku and didn't pay enough attention. Just help me here. Where are they?"

"I don't know. The AST jams our signals easily."

"I know where they are Shido." Kurumi said, appearing from the floor.

"Where Kurumi?!"

"DEM Japan Branch. Ready to go?"

"Yes. Bring me well outside of there area… we need a plan of attack."

"Naturally." Kurumi said, her shadow moving under Shido. He was being dragged down by the arms of her past.

"Shido, we will assist you from up here. Save them."

"Of course sis. It's my duty as a man." Shido said with a smile as he disappeared into Kurumi's shadow.

* * *

They appeared a few minutes later in an alley way. Kurumi and Shido walked out of the shadow and stared at the building.

"There it is." Kurumi said. "DEM's Japan Branch Headquarters."

"They are in there? You sure?"

"Positive. Another me spotted them."

"Good..." Shido said only for the spacial quake alarm to go off. "And they know we are here don't they…?"

"Looks like it. Looks like the plan changes." Kurumi stated as she looked at the DEM skyscraper. Bandersnatch units began to pour out

"That's fine. Kurumi, think you can give our guests a good time?"

"Oh it would be my pleasure Shido." Kurumi said as a hundred Kurumi's appeared from the shadows. "Come out and play girls! Show them how much fun we are!" Kurumi replied as she summoned Zafkiel and shot herself while hugging Shido with Alef. They disappeared in a flash and appeared closer to the building. "It's enough of a distraction to get close"

"Oh lord that's disorienting." Shido said, shaking his head from the dizziness.

"You'll get used to it in time."

"Yea yea yea."

"Let's go. We're wasting time." Shido said, moving around her and moving to the skyscraper. Behind Shido, Kurumi began to follow until a bullet whizzed right into her forehead and she dropped like a bullet. "Kurumi!" Shido exclaimed before he got tackle hugged.

"Big brother!" Mana exclaimed, smiling happily.

"Mana?!" Shido exclaimed once more, looking down at the blue haired girl.

"Another violent welcome from you. It's nice to see some things never change." Kurumi stated coming from a nearby wall. Mana aimed her sword at Kurumi but Shido moved in front of her.

"Mana, put that weapon down. Kurumi is with me."

"In more ways than one mind you… but did you really think you could finish me off with a cheap shot like that?"

"No, but I'd thought maybe I'd get lucky enough to erase that creepy smile from your face."

"It's really adorable when you get worked up like that. It's like you forgot our last encounter and how badly I defeated you. Was the beat down you received so traumatizing you forgot or are you really that stupid?" Kurumi asked Rhetorically as she glared at Mana.

"Alright you two thats enough. You two can take your battle somewhere else but I have something to do." Shido said, forcing the two girls to look at him. "I don't care if you hate each other but do not waste my time with watching this. If you want to fight her Mana go right ahead but don't say I didn't warn you that Kurumi can kill you easily if she so wanted. However, Kurumi is here with me to save the other spirits and just so you know, she is my girlfriend."

Kurumi was first to speak up. "Actually if you do not mind Shido, there is something else I need to take care of. Some other business with DEM. I'll keep my girls here to occupy the DEM wizards and bandersnatch. Sound good?"

"Fine." Shido said. "Good luck."

Kurumi nodded and disappeared. Mana turned to Shido.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Mana exclaimed, glaring at Shido.

"Yes." He replied, walking past her. "I'm dating a total of four spirits right now. Got a problem?"

"Only with one of them!"

"Kurumi is not as bad as she was before. She's been tamed pretty much."

"That's not true Shido! She's not to be trusted."

"I only have made it alive because of her. Kurumi has stuck her neck out for me and she hasn't tried to kill me once despite easily being able to. Mana… You will either accept she is dating me or don't but you won't change my mind. Now what are you doing here?"

Mana sighed. "Helping you out. Kotori called me to come assist you after telling me what happened. Thought you could use my help."

"I appreciate it. I need to get inside."

"That's dangerous."

"I'm well aware." Shido said. "You going to stop me?"

"No. This shows just how strong you are really are Shido and I would never accept a weakling as my brother. Now go inside… we have company. I will hold them off. The spirits are being held on the 17th floor." Mana said. Both of them looked up and saw Jessica Bailey above.

"Thanks." Shido said, entering the building through a door Mana blew open for Shido before Mana flew off to fight with Jessica.

* * *

Shido entered the building and stomped on the floor. "Sandalphon!" Shido exclaimed, summoning Tohka's sword. "ELECTRIFY!" Shido roared as electricity appeared through several outlets and covered Shido with it, giving him his electric armor. It was then Sandalphon also began to have an electric aura. "As I thought, I can power up the spirit powers with my own. This will be fun." Shido said, heading towards the stairs.

* * *

Outside Origami began to fight Ellen Mcmathers who joined with the DEM wizards to fight off Kurumi's past. Mana was dueling with Jessica who was flying a very large machine like weapon. Scarlet Licorice. Kurumi was waltzing through the building looking for something.

* * *

Shido was on the second floor when he came upon a four man squad of DEM wizards.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

"I don't have time for you. Get out of my way." Shido snarled, swinging the sword. A large shockwave of spirit energy mixed with electricity exited the sword and sent the DEM wizards flying back. They were unconscious and their realizer units were destroyed. "Oooh… I like this." Shido said with a grin but then a massive pain struck him in the head and his vision got blurry. "Damnit… Tohka's spirit powers still are hurting my body… damnit." Shido cursed. He began to move again when his vision cleared, only to be sent flying by a territory that shoved him up against a wall.

"You are done here little boy!"

"I SAID FOR YOU TO GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Shido roared, his eyes glowing blue as his body exploded with electricity. The territory disappeared as Shido disappeared in a bolt of lightning before he appeared next to the one who told him he was done. "PERISH!" Shido swung the sword at the man who attempted to block with his own sword but Sandalphon just cleaved right thru the sword and slashed the man. The shockwave produced by the sword blasted away all of the DEM wizards on the third floor. Shido was hit with another wave of pain but this time his vision was ok so he kept on moving.

As Shido got onto the fifth floor, he was tackled into a nearby wall by two wizards who stabbed Shido in the gut with their swords. Shido roared in pain and removed the swords before swinging Sandalphon and blasting them away. Shido's body repaired itself with his electrical energy but he spat up blood this time while a tinge of pain struck him again.

"Damnit… I really need to do training… Using Tohka's Sandalphon is killing me." Shido cursed before moving on. Before he could move even ten feet, he was hit with a missile from a DEM wizard before he was pinned against the wall with three swords in his body.

"You have caused enough damage little boy. We are told to kill you now!"

"Kill me… you wish." Shido snarled and grabbed onto all three of the wizards with a bear hug before shocking them all with his electricity which began to recharge from the outlets.

Shido moved towards the stairs after he repaired himself and grabbed onto Sandalphon. There was now the black markings on his neck that he had before with the Yamai sisters. Before he could take a step, he turned as he felt someone behind him. A sword was coming down to cleave off his head and his eyes went wide. It was over for him.

Or so he thought. A shockwave came out of nowhere and Shido turned his head to see Miku coming from a stairwell window.

"A pitiful sight indeed. You claiming to come save the spirits yet here you are at the mercy of some weak wizards."

"What are you doing here." Shido said, walking up the stairs slowly. He was breathing heavily.

"Saving your skin it looks like."

"This isn't fun and games… I told you what would happen if I saw you again."

"If it wasn't for me you would be dead. Now stop your complaining you monkey and let's get going."

Shido snarled and glared at Miku but moved up the stairs past her, holding Sandalphon to his side. They moved up the stairs in silence before Miku decided to break up the silence.

"You are using an angel yet you aren't a spirit. It's killing you you know."

"I'm well aware captain obvious."

"Then w-"

Shido interrupted with a blast from his sword to DEM wizards about to stab Miku. "Because you dumb bitch, I will do anything to save my friends!"

Miku frowned at him calling her a bitch but her talk with Kurumi was quite intriguing. "Why… why are you willing to go so far for them?"

"Because, I love them! They are my best friends and they are my lovers as well! I would die for them many times over and they would do the same for me! If I was captured they would do the same thing I would do for them! So what if I am weak?! At least I'm trying! That's all that matters! Now stop getting in my way! Nobody can replace them!" Shido roared, swinging the sword and blasting more DEM wizards from in front of him, before he cringed from the pain. "Why are you so such a hate spewing little brat?! Why do you think the worst of humans huh?!"

"Because humans are nothing but toys for my amusement! The men are my slaves and the girls are my pretty little playthings."

"How despicable. You are truly disgusting." Shido said before walking away up the stairs before stopping. He put the sword down and turned to her. "Why do you hate men so much? What happened to you that made you see people this way?"

"Because its the way you humans are!"

"Weren't you a human once? Before Phantom turned you… You were just a girl correct?"

"It's true but… how did you know that?"

"Because I listen to your music… Tsukino Yoimachi." Shido said before walking away. Miku's eyes were wide from what Shido said.

Shido turned the corner and went up the next flight of stairs, only to hear Miku run up after him.

"You… what?"

"You heard me. I know who you are and I enjoyed your music. So tell me… what happened to you?"

"Alright… fine… you win. I'm human… or I was… I was a normal little girl who loved singing more than anything. I loved the stage. I loved singing. I found out I had a talent for singing and I made a carreer… or did. I really loved it you know… being adored by my fans."

"So what else happened?" Shido asked, moving along swinging his sword and blasting away DEM.

"My manager came to me and set me up with a hotshot TV Producer known as Issei Hyoudou. He told me to be extra nice to him."

"Extra nice… Is that…?"

"Yea. It's just what you thought. Of course I refused to sleep with him… but false scandals began to spread and my agency dumped me… what's worse… is my fans… they all abandoned me and hated me for things I didn't even do. I stood up for my pride and look at me! Everyone abandoned me!"

Shido nodded as they stopped two floors below the other spirits. He turned to Miku and looked down at her. "I think its a horrible thing what happened to you. Your agents and your fans, but I guarentee you that you still have fans out there who love your music. Myself included. It makes me angry that it happened to you but you can't blame the entire human race for it."

"What do you know about it?! You men are all pigs!"

"No. Alot of men are pigs but not all of us."

"No you're wrong!"

"I'm not wrong but you decided to just make man your scapegoat so you don't have to face your fears!" Shido exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" Miku roared with a shockwave, sending several wizards flying from behind Shido. "You… shut up! Idiot! I'm tired of listening to your crap! Moron! Stupid head!"

Shido looked at Miku and smiled softly, seeing something within her. It was a girl in pain. He chuckled a bit. "Miku, just calm down. You're just mad because I'm right."

"Nope wrong again! I'm mad cause you are a complete jackass! You stupid stupid man!"

"Jeez you are annoying. I guess I need to seal your spirit powers after this."

"Are you telling me to go back to the way I was?! A hopeless mute?! Sad and alone?!"

Shido pushed Miku behind him and swung Sandalphon twice, blasting away a group of ten wizards before he collapsed against the wall.

"I never…." Shido said taking a painful breath. "Said that." Shido groaned and stood up. "Don't you get it yet? I just want you to sing with your real voice. Conquer your fears and all that."

"Stop talking like you know me! Without this power who would want to listen to me?!"

"Didn't you hear me earlier or are your ears clogged?! I WOULD YOU DUMB BRAT! I love your music! I've listened to all of your CD's! I even have two of them at home that survived a fire!"

"I don't believe you! When I was being dragged through hell, not a single fan came to my rescue! Not a single one came to help my defense! I was alone!"

"Well, I'm here now Miku… At the very least Miku… Without your power. You'll have me."

"Well… thanks I guess… but I know you will just break your promise. All lies."

"Haven't you learned a thing about me?! I do not break my promises as I am still saving my friends!"

"SHUT UP!" Miku roared, stomping up the stairs with Shido behind her.

Shido groaned in annoyance and they both entered the 17th floor's spirit containment room. In the room were the three spirits, Tohka, Yuzuru and Kaguya and then a man.

"Girls!" Shido ran forward only to hit a large plastic wall. "Ow."

"Welcome welcome Shido. I've been waiting for you. You as well Diva. Glad to see you made it. Allow me to formally introduce myself. Isaac Westcott. I own DEM Industries. Ellen has told me quite a lot about you. So you can wield the power of the spirits? This is most interesting. I didn't think it was possible but apparently I was wrong! How incredibly funny it is… and every single detail is going precisely to that womans plan!"

"See what I am talking about? This is exactly why I don't like men."

"I don't like him either but its not cause he's a man." Shido said looking at Miku. "Let them go now Westcott."

"Oh? What if I don't? You going to make me? I guess I should be scared right about now shouldn't I?"

"Let them go now or you will not enjoy what happens to you."

"And how would you do that exactly? I'm very curious. I won't fight as I am not very good at fighting… but… there is that nasty looking wall in front of you."

"FUCK YOU!" Shido roared, his body surging with electricity as he raised Sandalphon above his head and slashed at the wall. The wall shuddered as a blast from Sandalphon infused with his electricity scorched the wall and dented it.

"Oh my… how powerful… I wonder… perhaps it is you I should be seeking? Hmm..." Westcott hummed and pressed a button. Gas silently began to enter the room with Shido as the door behind him was sealed. The gas was invisible and didn't smell like anything. "So tell me Shido. Did you ever wonder what happened to your parents?"

"My parents died in a fire."

"Well, that's not completely true. Want to know what really happened? I'm sure you would enjoy the story."

"No. I don't want to listen to any of your lies! Now let them go!" Westcott chuckled and pressed another button.

"As you wish." Westcott pressed another button as he knew that the Gas was now affecting Shido as the color of his eyes changed. The gas was a hallucinogenic compound that messed with the mind. It was a synthesized version of the gas that had tiny nanobots that entered into the blood stream and messed with the mind. Harmless nanobots in terms of lethality but it allowed Westcott to control what the victim sees.

Shido's eyes widened as he watched as men began to enter the room and grab onto the girls. They ripped off their clothes and began to touch them as if they were toys. Breasts, butts, lips, nipples and everything was being licked, sucked or penetrated.

"YOU BASTARD!" Shido roared and began to wildly swing Sandalphon, blasting at the wall as tears began to roll down his eyes. "STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Shido watched in horror as the three girls were being penetrated by three men each and the girls were crying.

Miku looked at Shido with concern. "Shido it's not real! Snap out of it! Nothing is going on!"

The spirits were released from their chairs and they were banging on the wall as Shido kept wildly swinging the sword with tears. The black markings kept creeping up on his face, the corruption spreading further and further with each swing.

The spirits were released from the grasps of the men, covered in sticky white fluid only for each one of them to be beheaded immediately afterwards. Shido stopped his swinging as the three heads rolled in front of the wall, facing Shido with their mouths open… as if asking him why he didn't save them.

"No…" Shido cried, falling to his knees. It was then Shido was stabbed through the chest by a white gloved hand. It was Kurumi.

"Poor Shido. You lost all your friends… and you are all weak… Time to eat you!" Kurumi said with glee.

Shido was stabbed through the chest by Ellen in reality.

"Sorry about that Isaac. Took me some time to get back. What exactly is going on?" Ellen asked.

"Trying out that new gas I made… I want to see if I can get Shido here to inverse… his powers are most intriging."

"Giving up on the spirits and focusing on the boy… guess it's too late since I killed him." Ellen said, lifting him up and tossing him away the sword cutting through the left side of his chest. He slammed into a wall, barely breathing and slowly dying though now he was back in reality.

"That's fine… shit happens… we can always focus on the spirits." Isaac said. "Too bad though… I never got to tell him that I was his biological father. Oh well." He chuckled and turned to the spirits who were glaring at him.

"You bastard!" Tohka exclaimed.

"You are a despicable man… but you are also a moron!" Kaguya said.

"Disgust. Moron." Yuzuru replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Shido's not dead… and he heard you." Kaguya said, crossing her arms as the spirit powers that Shido held was flowing back to the spirits. Their armor was returning but that wasn't all. Everyone turned to Shido as they heard electricity sparking from all around, forming lightning bolts that arced into Shido's body.

* * *

Outside of DEM, the battle was over. DEM and the AST lost or retreated so the Kurumi's began to return to the shadows. Origami and Mana were flying above the city before Origami pointed into the distance. It was like in the movies when power grids were shut down. The power from the city was disappearing from the outside inwards.

"Shido!" Mana and Origami exclaimed as they felt a massive power surge.

* * *

Up in Fraxxinus, red lights were going off as a loud siren was warning.

"What's going on down there?!"

"Threat Level has reached Category S! The planet stability is in question!" Spoke Emo looking lady.

"What?! Whats happening?!" Kotori screamed.

"Shido's power levels are off the charts!" Spoke the female.

"The power grid in Tengu city went down! All the power and energy has converged onto Shido's location!" Spoke another.

"It seems Shido's powers is going into overdrive." Reine replied.

* * *

Shido's body had repaired itself. The black markings disappeared and his veins began to glow red. His glowing blue eyes turned dark red. He suddenly shot through the roof with a roar of fury. Storm clouds swirled above him, lightning arcing throughout the night sky. He put his hands up towards the skyscraper.

"PERISH!" Shido roared and two large lightning bolts shot from his hands and struck the DEM building with the powerful lightning, the electricity arcing through the building disintegrating the building from the top floor to below. He guided his power all the way down, his energy destroying everything in its path.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**

 **Uh oh. Shido inversed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter. I think I will have to more than likely stop writing this story.. and give it an ending. Dunno yet. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Shido hovered in the night sky, facing the ruins of the DEM skyscraper. He had vaporized the entire building with the sheer power of his attack. The building was reduced to dust. Not rubble. Dust. He smiled with amusement before he turned to his right and faced the city. He raised his hands into the air as the swirling storm clouds above shot down lightning into his hands. He began to form a massive ball of pure electricity, growing bigger and bigger every second as the lightning kept coming down from the sky. Shido grinned and threw the ball towards the city.

"RAPHAEL! EL KANAPH!" Yelled two females. Before the ball got to the city, a spear of light and a shockwave struck the electric ball and destroyed it with a magnificent blast which looked like fireworks going off.

Shido turned to where the arrow came from and he spotted the Yamai Twins and Tohka flying in the air in their spirit armors.

"I see some rats survived the destruction of that skyscraper. You are a lot more resilient then I thought you would be. How interesting." Shido said with a insane grin that resembled a lot like Kurumi's evil smile.

"Shido! Snap out of it! We aren't your enemy!" Tohka exclaimed, wielding Sandalphon to her side.

"Shido? You speaking to me… I know nobody of that name for you are speaking to Raiden! GOD OF LIGHTNING!"

"Wow you sure have an ego now don't you? Did it come with that flashy new color scheme of yours?"

"Derisive. You are too high and mighty."

"You dare speak to me in such a way?! Ignorant fools!" Shido disappeared in a bolt of lightning before reappearing right behind Yuzuru. Yuzuru turned around and was instantly punched in the gut with a fist covered in electricity. The force behind Shido's fist sent her flying across the sky and into a nearby building before coming out the other end and into the ground below. "Die." Shido turned to the other two and gave them grins. "If you kneel before me, I will end your suffering quickly and painlessly… Well… mostly!" Shido laughed as he charged at Tohka and pulled back his fist and sent it at her. She brought up her Sandalphon blocking his strike but the force behind his fist sent her flying back several yards.

"Shido please don't make us hurt you! Please stop!" Tohka begged, wielding Sandalphon.

"I AM NOT SHIDO! I AM RAIDEN!" Shido exclaimed, thumping his chest with his right hand. It was then he reached his hand out and caught an arrow of light. It was El Kanaph.

The two Yamai twins were flying behind him, their bow and arrow combination still put together. They both looked at him in shock.

"You really thought an attack like that would work? How pitiful. It seems you survived my punch. Not many would have survived such an attack. You must be someone I can't take too lightly! I shall end it with my next punch!" Shido roared, flying towards the Yamai twins. However they dashed away like the wind avoiding Shido's charge. Shido cocked his hand back and aimed at Kaguya. He sent his fist towards her direction and shot out a lightning bolt. Kaguya gasped and barely dodged out of the way, the bolt of lightning arcing past her by an inch. However, lightning cause thunder which was a shockwave so the power of the Lightning bolt sent Kaguya flying and screaming into a nearby building though she only entered through a window and landed on the floor with a small crater.

"Anger. You hurt my Kaguya, you pay for it." Yuzuru said, wrapping her chain around Shido's neck and yanking him. Shido went flying across the sky before she flung him into a nearby building, destroying the building upon impact.

* * *

Up above on Fraxxinus, Kotori was looking at all the data frantically trying to find a way to reverse what was happening to Shido.

"I thought Shido wasn't a spirit?!" Kotori exclaimed.

"He's not a typical spirit." Reine replied from another workstation. "His powers are spirit based but that's all that would be spirit based. He has no signature that relates to the spirits."

"Damnit!" Kotori yelled out, punching her desk. "How much longer until the Earth's magnetic field is destroyed."

"Three hours." Reine replied. "One hour until Earthquakes and Eruptions start coming. He is drawing in the Earths Magnetic field as a source of power so every time he expends his own unique power thats even more power drained from the field. So far the damage is negligible but in one hour we may not be able to fix what he takes. We must kill Shido as soon as possible or reverse his change." She said.

"I'm going down there. They need more help."

"Good luck." Reine said, not going to argue. Kotori nodded and left the command center.

* * *

Down below, Ellen and Isaac were watching from a separate DEM building.

"This is magnificent! Such power! Who knew that he was a spirit all along!? This is wonderful!" Isaac spoke madly.

"You really are irritating." Spoke Kurumi who came from the shadows. Kurumi's past began to surround Ellen and Isaac forming a blockade of sorts.

"Nightmare was it? What can I do for you?" Isaac asked with a smile.

"Considering you are the one who caused my boyfriend to go into such a state, I kind of want to kill you… Kill both of you… However it isn't my place to punish you. That would be Shido's call. However, you didn't think this through. As long as Shido remains in that state, the Earths Magnetic Field is unstable."

"So?" Ellen replied. Isaac however was pale.

"You mean he's drawing in the magnetic field as a source of energy?"

"Indeed. Your plan to inverse him worked like a charm but you didn't think of the consequences." Kurumi said shaking her head.

"Ellen, you need to kill Shido. Immediately."

"As you wish." Ellen said, flying off into the air towards Shido. Isaac turned to Kurumi and eyed her.

"What now?"

"Well, I'm going to let you go… and make sure Ellen doesn't kill Shido. I rather my boyfriend live." Kurumi said with a sigh. "The things you do for love." She stated before disappearing into the shadows with her past.

* * *

Mana flew before Ellen, stopping her from moving any further.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mana retorted, aiming her sword at Ellen.

"TO kill Shido of course. Isaac has ordered it."

"You will not touch him." Mana stated, aiming her sword as well.

"Then I'll have to kill you before I kill him." Ellen said, drawing her sword.

"Will the two of you just help us defeat Shido?" Miku replied, flying up after dusting herself off. "Jeez. Such an annoying boy. A man with that kind of power is truly revolting."

Mana chuckled. "Yet you have a crush on him."

Miku blushed and glared at Mana. "I do not! You shut your mouth!"

Mana laughed again and nodded. "So what's the plan?"

"Knock him out before he can destroy the magnetic field." Kotori stated, flying above them in her spirit state. She was wielding her ax Camael.

"Killing him is the better strategy." Ellen stated.

"That is true but we would rather not kill him. We have an hour before things begin to turn critical." Mana stated as she looked at the building where Shido was sent to.

* * *

Shido was lying on the ground beneath several tons of rubble. He was knocked out for a moment but his eyes opened up instantly. He began to growl which turned into a roar of fury as his body began to produce copious amounts of electricity. The electricity that his body was producing was forming a force field around his body which expanded to move the debris off of him. After getting enough room to stand up, Shido crouched and then shot back into the sky. He shot back up to where the spirits were and when he looked at them he noticed that even more people have shown up. Two more spirits and two humans using mechanical suits.

"I see… so you think you can overwhelm me with pure numbers?" Shido said, an evil grin on his face. "Let's even the playing field." Shido stated, putting out his hand with his palm facing downwards like a puppet master. Lightning arced from his fingers and began to strike the ground. Everyone watched as pieces of bandersnatch began to rise from the ground as if drawn in by a powerful magnet. The pieces formed behind Shido as they began to repair themselves and form the bandersnatch once more. However these bandersnatch were improved. They were now wielding dual laser swords from the AST members who lost their realizer units in combat with Kurumi. "Come on, let's see who will win this bout!" Shido declared as he pointed his hand. He had fifty bandersnatch behind him and they all charged at the group before them.

Ellen charged past the bandersnatch and went for an attack on Shido with a quick uppercut with her sword but Shido's hand reached down and grabbed onto the blade, his electricity forming a barrier against the blade from cutting him.

"Oooh. Nice try." Shido retorted before he punched Ellen in the cheek and sent her reeling back.

"You aren't as weak as I thought you would be. I haven't been touched in a while."

"Then you must have been faced with really shitty opponents." Shido said with a laugh before flying at Ellen with a fist cocked behind him. Ellen moved around Shido and did a hammer kick right into Shido's back sending him flying downwards but he caught himself before impact with the ground. "How interesting… you aren't like the others." Shido said before he disappeared in a bolt of lightning before appearing behind Ellen. "But im not like the others either!" Shido hugged Ellen from behind and began to send electricity into her. Her realizer was protecting her against the voltage but her armor unit was overloading. Ellen used her sword and stabbed right behind her, forcing Shido to let go of her but she was hit with a bolt of lightning that sent her flying into the ground below. Shido was sure she was out for the count. "Now let's see who is next." Shido chuckled.

* * *

Miku and Kotori were side by side fighting off waves of bandersnatch. The bandersnatch were not like they were before. Every time that Kotori cut them in half they would repair using electricity. They were unrelenting!

"DAMNIT! MEGIDDO!" Kotori exclaimed, her axe turning into a cannon. She began to charge up her cannon as Miku was holding back the bandersnatch with her shockwaves but she was struck in the back by another bandersnatch from behind, forcing her to cry out and drop her shockwave. Mana came to the rescue before another blade could strike Miku, cutting apart the bandersnatch and then shoving a missile into the parts, destroying the bandersnatch.

"Don't expect me to thank you." Miku retorted.

"I didn't."

Kotori then fired her shot, melting the bandersnatch as the flame burned away half of the bandersnatch that was attacking them.

Near them the Yamai sisters were dueling with the bandersnatch using their speed to evade them for Tohka to blast them apart. Tohka swung her sword but the shockwave only cleaved them in two, allowing them to repair themselves.

"They just keep coming! How dare these machines be so bold!" Kaguya stated.

"Surprise. They do not stop coming." Yuzuru stated. While there was only originally fifty bandersnatch, lightning came from the sky and made more bandersnatch come alive and fight for Shido.

* * *

Shido was above them and he began to laugh loudly, looking at all of them. "Do you see the futility in your attempts to stop me?! YOU CANNOT STOP A GOD!" Shido said proudly.

"You know big brother, that ego of yours needs to be toned down!" Mana stated, firing twenty missiles at Shido.

"Big brother? You confuse me with someone else little girl." Shido stated as he expanded his aura like a force field and blew up the missiles before they got even close. "Pitiful attacks." Shido said with an arrogant tone.

"Not so arrogant now that she left you wide open!" Tohka exclaimed, flying in with her sword and swinging down at shield. Shido responded with putting his left hand out and grabbing onto Sandalphon.

"Wide open? Please. Like an attack like yours could do anything." Shido stated before putting out his right hand and grabbing onto Mana's sword. "How weak!" Shido said with a snarl as he glared at Mana. Mana however had a smile.

"You are out of hands." She stated and he turned his head forward and saw Ellen come right down at him her sword above her head. Shido released his hands quickly and began to bring them up but he was too slow. His arms caught the blow of her sword. He blocked the sword from piercing him but he was sent flying from the impact. As Shido was flying, the Yamai sisters and Kotori rounded up the bandersnatch using the wind while Kotori blasted them apart with her cannon, destroying all of the bandersnatch.

"This is quite easy Yuzuru. Shido shouldn't underestimate us."

"Agreement. How silly of him."

Shido was glaring from below, his fists clenching.

"YOU WILL NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Shido exclaimed, his hands glowing red as the blue lightning he possessed turned blood red. He shot up into the sky and flew into the thunderclouds above, before he began to pour his energy into the clouds.

"What is that boy planning now?" Miku asked.

"DODGE!" Mana exclaimed, and everyone moved from where they were flying as seven lightning bolts flew down right where everyone was flying at the moment. The sky began to light up as lightning bolts began to fly from the sky, aiming to strike each of them every few seconds. It was a minefield! They began to hear Shido's maniacal laughter as the lightning bolts began to increase in terms of their rapid strikes.

"What's wrong rats?! Don't like to play anymore?! Well then sit still and ill end the game!" Shido laughed out as he kept on firing lightning bolts using the clouds to fire off his red lightning.

"You think you can use the clouds to get away from us?! You really are stupid Shido!" Kaguya stated.

"Agreement. Shido is stupid."

"Time to end this!" Kaguya stated.

"RAPHAEL EL KANAPH!" The Yamai twins yelled out, firing their arrow into the clouds, blowing away the entirety of the clouds, revealing the moon. It however was not to what they expected because Shido was instantly in front of both of them with an evil grin on his face.

"You lose." Shido said with a smile before he swung a sword made of pure electricity towards their necks. Their eyes went wide as they knew death was on their doorstep.

It was then a territory appeared around them before a large beam came from the sky. Fraxxinus appeared and fired Mystletainn!

Shido's eyes went wide as he was engulfed in the powerful magical energy that was Mystletainn. When the energy stopped five seconds later, everyone watched as Shido was still moving. His body was smoking but he was still moving.

"You all are doing to die!" Shido screamed to the heavens as he drew in more and more electricity from the magnetic field.

Everyone began to hear the ground groan and grumble as the magnetic field was weakening and the earth was losing its cohesion.

"WE HAVE TO STOP HIM NOW!" Kotori yelled, charging at Shido was her ax. Everyone charged at once towards him except Miku who stood to the side. Shido grinned and disappeared in a flash of red light before appearing above all of them. Shido used his right hand and with electricity he drew a circle before punching it downwards. In the middle of the circle electricity formed a net before the net struck everyone except Miku and Tohka who was kicked away by Mana. The net struck all of them and they received powerful electrical shocks. The Yamai twins and Kotori were sent to the ground conscious but unable to move. Paralyzed. Ellen and Mana's suits shorted out and they were on the ground. Mana was barely conscious while Ellen was breathing heavily.

Miku and Tohka were the only ones remaining and Shido grinned at them.

"That's better." Shido stated. "Should have done that to start I suppose but they made it so easy thinking they could overwhelm me at once. Now then… who is next or are you going to fight me together?"

"Shido… you have to stop this… you are going to kill everyone on the planet." Tohka begged, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh dear Tohka. Haven't you realized it yet? I want everyone to die. I will destroy this planet and every planet with life on it. It's what I truly desire."

"But why?! Why do this?! Don't you love us?"

"Love you? How could anyone love you?" Shido laughed out. "But it seems you do not understand. I am not Shido. My name is Raiden. The boy you call Shido was just a facade for the person you see before you. A mask you might say."

"I don't believe you! Shido could never be a fake!" Tohka exclaimed as she brandished her Sandalphon.

"Well believe it or not… Shido is dead." Shido said with a smile as he charged at Tohka. Tohka's eyes widened but she dropped Sandalphon, accepting her death.

"I don't want to live without Shido..." Tohka whispered.

It was then Shido's body was encased in multiple purple rings that pulsed. It was Miku!

"You damn bitch! What do you think you are doing?!" Shido roared, struggling against the soundwaves.

"Air is a great conductor against electricity!" Miku stated with a big smile. "And my sound waves is just powerful air!"

"YOU BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU FIRST!" Shido roared, his power beginning to flow again as the forcefield that was his aura began to expand.

"Tohka! Do something! This is your chance! Make him remember!" Miku yelled out. Tohka shook her head from her sadness and began to think and think. The soundwaves surrounded Shido were breaking one by one as his power was expanding and with a panicked look on her face Tohka kissed Shido.

Shido's eyes red eyes widened from the contact of their lips and a few seconds after his eyes stopped glowing red and hollowed out. Shido had passed out in Tohka's arms.

* * *

The last thing the real Shido could remember seeing was Tohka's face with tears staining her cheeks.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter. Its been a few months hasn't it guys? Well, I think I am back. I had to force myself to write this as I just got really lazy and focused on my gaming. :/**

 **Ah well. xD**

 **Here ya go!**

* * *

A few hours later Shido woke up from his deep slumber that was caused from his original personality and mindset being returned after almost destroying the entire Earth. Shido had almost killed the Earth by disrupting the Earths Magnetic Field which would have caused devastating Earthquakes across the globe and volcanic eruptions. Kurumi, himself, Mana and Origami assaulted the DEM headquarters where Tohka and the Yamai sisters were held. Miku had appeared later on during the assault and assisted Shido in the attack. When Shido found the girls, a powerful hallucinogenic gas assaulted Shido and he lost control of his powers. The angels that he took from Tohka and the girls mixed with his own electric powers and the rage he felt all forced him to lose control and develop a new personality known as Raiden. Raiden, or Shido, fought with Tohka, The Yamai Sisters, Miku, Ellen, Origami and Mana. They fought for several hours and Shido held his own against everyone until Miku stunned Shido with her voice and Tohka kissed him, reverting him to the original state he was.

Shido looked at his surroundings until he felt the cold metal steel of the chains around his arms and legs. Shido raised a brow for a minute until he heard a voice. One that he grew to love hearing.

"Ara, so you are awake now?" Spoke Kurumi who came from the shadows of the corner of the room, appearing from her powers.

"Yes." Shido said, removing the chains from his body with his electric powers.

"The chains were your sisters idea… though she didn't really think it through with your powers."

"Guess not. Why weren't you there to stop me?" Shido asked.

"I was actually setting up the room here so when they brought you in, you couldn't teleport out."

"That's why its so dark. I see." Shido said, rubbing his head as he put his feet on the cold floor. The room got brighter as Kurumi removed the shadow.

"You don't plan on leaving do you?"

"No. Of course not… it wasn't my fault to begin with. I shouldn't have to feel guilty."

"I honestly thought you would teleport away and hide away from the world for what you did. Glad to see you aren't some typical anime character."

Shido raised a brow. "Uh huh." Shido said, standing up and moving to the window. He was in his room. "How is everyone?"

"Everyone is fine. The girls are all downstairs. They haven't had the ability to penetrate my shadow so they couldn't see you but I assured them you were fine."

"Thanks Kurumi." Shido said softly.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" Kurumi asked. She had been very serious ever since he woke up, not being her normal teasing self.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you plan to do now that you saved the girls and fought DEM?"

"Oh. I just woke up so I haven't really thought about it."

"I see. Then think about it."

Shido sighed and looked out the window towards the night sky. "Attack."

"Hmm?"

"I say we attack and destroy DEM. They won't stop coming after us will they?"

Kurumi shook her head softly. "Most likely not."

"Then… the only two options are to sit here and let them hurt you guys again… or attack."

Kurumi nodded. "Are you sure about this Shido…? You do understand what might happen and what will happen."

"I know… Death." Shido said softly. "But… they are bad people… they have to be stopped."

"I agree." Kurumi said with a smile. "I will be behind you all the way."

"I know." Shido said, grasping her hand and giving her a gentle squeeze as he turned his head to her and gave her a small smile before returning his gaze to the window.

"You're suppressing a lot of rage."

"I know…."

"And sadness. Shido… do you want me to do it?" Kurumi asked, looking up at him.

"I… don't know. He's my father… but he's after everyone."

"That may be your father, but he isn't your dad." Kurumi stated, turning him to her. "He never once cared about you nor did he ever try to keep you safe. He purposely tried to kill you and everything. That is not your dad. He may have birthed you but he has no right to be your dad. Your dad was Kotori's parents. THOSE were your parents."

"I… know." Shido said, gently kissing Kurumi's forehead. "You do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Eat him." Shido said, glancing down at her. "Eat them all." Shido said, clenching his fists.

Kurumi smiled. "It would be my pleasure." She said, giving him a curtsy. Shido giggled and hugged her tightly, picking her up in his arms before placing her down.

"Guess we should go downstairs and talk to the others." Shido said. Kurumi nodded.

"That might be smart. You also have Miku here to deal with. You added another harem member."

"Oi its not a harem!" Shido said.

"Oh really? So you are going to date only me?" Kurumi asked.

"Well… I…. um?"

Kurumi shook her head. "It's fine to have a harem. I said before I am ok with it and the others are too, minus maybe Mana and Origami. They don't seem to be very comfortable with sharing, though I don't think you seem to be attracted to them as much."

Shido sighed. She was right. He had a harem. "Origami is just a strange creature and she's always been an enemy of you guys despite her attraction to me. I don't know how I feel about her. Mana is kind of in the same boat, especially in regards to her attitude towards you." Shido said, walking off towards the door so he could head downstairs and join everyone. Kurumi followed behind him a few steps back.

* * *

Shido arrived in the living room where everyone was sitting and watching TV. He walked over towards the couch and stood behind it.

"So whatcha watching?" Shido asked, which got everyone to turn in surprise.

"Shido! You're awake!" Tohka said with a beaming smile.

"Greet. Good to see you Shido." Spoke Yuzuru in her monotone voice.

"Shido! It is great to see you are alright!" Kaguya stated.

"About time you woke up darling." Miku said with a smile.

"Brother! You're awake!" Kotori said. She had her white ribbons on.

Shido smiled and waved. "Yes. It's great to be here. So, mind if you guys don't mind… I want to have a serious talk. I already talked to Kurumi so…. It's time to speak to you."

Kotori was changing her ribbons from behind the chair she was on before appearing.

"What is it Shido? Why are you looking so serious right now?"

"DEM…. Isaac… Isaac is my father."

"We know." Kotori stated. "So you remember everything?"

"I do. Which is why I'm glad you guys are not angry with me for what happened… I almost killed you."

"Wasn't your fault." Miku said. "It was that man's fault."

"Agreed." Tohka stated. "We have no reason to be angry with Shido."

"Good. Well, then… I've decided on something. We're going to destroy DEM and kill my father." Shido said, looking at everyone. Everyone put on a look of surprise, minus Kurumi who was leaning against the wall nearby.

"Shido…" Tohka said softly.

"Question. Do you wish for us to kill him for you?" Yuzuru asked.

"Yes. I don't think I would be able to do it… Kurumi also offered the same." Shido said softly, rubbing his arm as he looked away.

Tohka stood up and hugged Shido almost instantly. She had came up to him quietly. Shido was surprised as he had not heard Tohka but he hugged her back.

"Shido… We understand that this isn't easy for you… but we all want to help you. We all will help you defeat DEM and your father… I know that its tough for you to lose a parent..."

"He's not my parent Tohka. He may have birthed me but he has no right to call himself my parent or my dad."

"I… understand." She said, hugging him even tighter. "Just… don't feel so bad."

"Tohka… I've never killed anyone before… That's why I am not feeling well… I appreciate this but you are mistaken about whats going on." Shido said, smiling at Tohka before kissing her lips for a second. "Thank you nonetheless." He said, hugging her tightly. He release Tohka a few seconds later and coughed, looking at everyone. "So yea. I will be attacking DEM hopefully in a month or two. I need to train… as I am I am weak. I have no experience with my powers."

Kurumi raised a brow and spoke up. "I don't think so. When you changed earlier today into that monstrous form you were very powerful. You might need some physical combat training but in terms of your powers, you are just fine. I honestly think you are capable of taking down DEM." She said seriously.

Kaguya nodded. "That's right and with us by your side, we can even take on the whole world!" She said proudly.

Kotori nodded. "They are right Shido. Maybe a refresher in physical combat and some training with a sword or something but as it is you are just fine."

"I think that would be a good idea." Shido said. "With all of the swords… and Ellen… maybe some sword combat would do wonders."

"Ooh ooh!" Tohka looked up brightly and bounced up and down. "I can do it! I have a sword!"

Everyone either laughed or sweat-dropped at Tohka except Shido who only patted her head softly and smiled.

"It would be my pleasure to fight you Tohka." He then turned to Kotori. "And you as well. Fighting you two who have melee weapons would be great."

"Wait! We can fight too!" Kaguya stated, looking at Shido.

"Request. I want to fight."

Shido smiled. "Alright, I can fight with all of you. It would be good for me anyway, correct Kotori?"

She nodded. "Correct. Plus it would seem it would make everyone happy to fight you." She said with a shrug.

"I can understand why." Shido said with a chuckle. "Seems we have a newcomer. Miku… I am quite surprised you are here considering my warning."

"Oh Darling, we can put it behind us." Miku said with a smile. She was quite cocky.

"Considering all you have said and done..." Shido said, crossing his arms. "But I'm not one to hold a grudge. I was just angry at the time. So, why exactly are you calling me…. Wait a minute." Shido said, narrowing his eyes as he began to figure it out. Miku approached him and dangled herself off of Shido and kissed his chin.

"Are you mad Darling? I am quite attracted to you."

"You hate men."

"Mmm… I hate boys. To me, you are a man." She said before kissing Shido's lips, her dress disappearing shortly after while she was naked.

Tohka and the other women, minus Kurumi were growling, glaring at Miku. They had some aversions to her being here. Shido sighed and looked down at Miku who draped herself on him, hiding her body by pressing herself to him.

"Welcome to my house Miku. Everyone, please get along with Miku." Shido said, albeit hesitantly. It was going to be strange for a while for Shido.

Kurumi rolled her eyes. "Now that this is out of the way. Shido, for your plans to attack DEM, I will head off on my own for a bit and scout out all their locations. Find out where Ellen and Isaac are hiding out at."

"Thanks Kurumi." Shido said with a smile. "You are doing quite a lot for me."

"I can do a lot more than I am now, but for now this is fine." Kurumi said with a seductive tone while winking before disappearing into the shadows. Kotori, the Yamai twins, Miku and Shido all blushed while Tohka was a bit clueless. Shido coughed before he felt his tummy growling.

"Oh… guess I should eat." Shido said with a laugh as he went off to cook everyone food.

* * *

Shido was back with everyone after saving them. He was happy but he had a future ahead of him. An uncertain future. DEM was his enemy… and he was uncertain with what was going to happen in the future.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Moo.**


End file.
